Shadamy The One For Me
by DarkSorrow2o2
Summary: A shadamy love story with different POVs, lots fighting, and a few loving scenes! lol but this my first story and series with tons of chapters yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

Please leave comments down below if you like it other then that...

Enjoy!

Amy's POV

"Today is the day I will ask sonic to go out with me!" I said proudly to myself as I was walking in the park.

Ever since I met him and all the times he saved me I couldn't help but start to like him. After being with him on his adventures I soon fell for him, but every time I would try to ask him to be with me he keeps running away. So all I could do was chase him or help him whenever he needed it and I've always supported him. Letting my mind wonder off on how I was going to ask sonic when my eyes suddenly caught him sleeping on a branch in a tree. 'This is my chance' I thought to myself.

"Hey sonic! I want to ask you something" I said lovingly as his eyes immediately open in horror and in seconds jumped out of the tree and ran for dear life

"Sonic!" I said in shock and then soon ran after him.

"He is not doing this to me again" I said determined to catch him

When I started getting closer he noticed and started picking up speed.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I pulled out my hammer and slammed it hard the ground flinging myself forward making me catch up really quickly.

Soon we were running along the sea, I was so close I could hardly believe it. Just one more swing and I would finally catch him. I didn't know but sonic took notice of this and waited for it. I swung with all my might and the moment I did sonic did a complete 180 and was headed to me.

"SONIC!" I yelled out in fear of not wanting to crash into him with the force I was moving at.

He jumped up at me and for a second, I thought he was going to catch me, but soon I was gravely mistaken. He kicked the hammer out of my hands causing me to go out of balance. At this rate it wasn't looking good then it turned even worse when he turned around again and sped passed me with a loud BOOM. He had broken the sound barrier and the force of the wind threw me around like a rag doll. Everything was spinning around me but I knew one thing for sure out of all the chaos. I had yet to land on the ground.

*THUMP*

Shadow's POV

Walking along the path I made to my favorite spot as I seemed to be trouble by my actions every time I come near Amy. She is always after sonic though he pretty much shows her no sign of ever want to be with her. She deserves better and… wait, why do I bother or even care? I pushed aside the thoughts as I have finally made it to my destination as a bright clearing in the woods came closer and closer as it soon reviled a cliff overlooking the sea from a distance as the sun was soon setting.

*sigh*

It's been awhile since I last seen this view. A view so beautiful and peaceful helps put me at ease. I let my thoughts wonder off as I gazed out off the side of a cliff that was close to the sea where I normally relax. Not soon after I slowly start to close my eyes I hear yelling from down below.

"SONIC!" screamed a very familiar female voice

*sigh*

It was Amy rose chasing that faker once again. He doesn't even show her the slightest bit of love when she tries so hard to show him hers. I maybe a close friend to her, but she really needs to...I stop dead in my thoughts once I heard the sound barrier break followed by silence. A gut feeling followed by anger started too boiled up in me as I could sense something wrong. I pulled out a chaos emerald and shouted

"Chaos Control!"

I appeared along the beach expecting to see Amy on her knees crying, but I didn't see her or hear anything. Looking around I soon noticed the marks in the sand where huge impacts which seemed to be made by from a hammer which was barely sticking out of the water broken and a huge trail of something that looked like it was dragged in the sand for a few meters. At the end of it I notice a large pile of sand with a pink dress barely showing within it.

"AMY!" I shouted running to her

I dug her out of the sand and checked for a pulse, she was a live but her limbs were twisted badly.

"That damn faker, he didn't need to do to her. He had no right to do this to her and I will make sure he'll pay dearly for this" I vowed in raged

"Shadow...?" she started to say weakly as she tried to move but cried in pain.

"Amy please don't move I'll get you healed up ok?" I said calmly to her "Just save your breath and rest I'll take care of you"

Picking her up with the up most care and then yelled out

"CHAOS CONTROL"

We appeared at a spot I normally like to go heal near a pond out in the woods with a cabin I had built to rest from time to time. I took her by the pond and washed the sand off of her as gently as I could. She would flinch from pain every now or then. Once it was finished I noticed a big problem. Her clothes were a mess and had to be taken off... my mind started going crazy with thoughts, but I shook my head to get rid of them. Screw it, I didn't bother trending into things I know would only get me into trouble. Bringing her inside I placed her on the table. Taking a good look her condition there was really only one way to deal with this.

"Amy can you hear me" I asked watching her nodding very slightly then continued "I'm going to straighten out the twisted parts of your body so that they may heal correctly. I need to you bear through the pain this is about to cause you"

I started with her arm touching the part of her arm where it was twisted then twisted it back into place quickly. She shook in extreme pain and tears started running down her face. I hated more than anything is to see a girl cry, but I would definitely make it up to her.

"Amy just hold on it's almost over" I said trying to smooth her

I quickly did the other arm as she once again shook from the pain. All that was left was her left leg and that alone was really going to hurt her. I twisted her ankle back into place taking noticed that she didn't shiver in pain from it then prepared for her leg. When I put it back into place there was a loud crunching of bone while I had twisted it.

"Fuck" I said realizing I had messed up

She squealed in pain shaking terribly only to shortly stop moving. I checked her pulse in fear only to find out she had passed out from the extreme amount of pain. Bringing her to the bedroom I laid her down on the bed to suddenly hear a familiar voice nearby.

"Shadow"

I looked around and saw no one

"Who's there?" I asked still thinking who it could be

"Shadow, its Tikal. I'm here to help you" she said very close by

"What..?" was all I was able to say as I witness the events unfold before me

A white mist rose up out of the 3 chaos emeralds that I had making a ghostly figure of Tikal who now was right next to me.

"Well, this is new to me" I said surprised, shocked, and taking full interest of what just happened.

"Please I don't have much time and there is much to do" she said in a very worried tone "the world is in trouble and only you or Amy can make the turning point"

"What do you mean by that and how is Amy involved it?" I asked in a serious tone

"From the way you are about to heal her" she said "cause she will be in grave danger no matter where you take her or leave her until the time of the reckoning is over "

"Why must she involved in this?" I asked very coldly and stern voice as I glared darkly at the ghostly figure

"I can say no more with what little time I have left," she said even shaking in fear bit from the look I was giving her "but to heal her completely place one chaos emerald in between her hands and yours. As server of the seven chaos emeralds release the power within the two emeralds to heal her. Because chaos is the power in which is enriched by the heart."

I just stared at her then looked at Amy then back at her, but before I could say anything she spoke again

"Don't worry shadow we will talk again, but I must take my leave, Farewell" and she vanished

I was now staring at Amy.

"Well if this is to heal her then I have no choice" I told myself as I leaned over her pulling out the emeralds.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

Slowing down after 15 minutes of breaking the sound barrier.

"Damn" I said tiredly "that was to close and she almost got me, but I may have been a little too hard on her. I want her just as much as she wants me, but I can't risk anything bad happening to her. I'm sure she'll forgive me, it's not like she couldn't handle a little rough housing."

Looking out to the sun set along the shore line I'm sure she'd love to see it with me. A small light suddenly caught my attention as it was washed up on to the shore. It was a rough stone that was clear and strange enough was also glowing. As I came closer to it, it changed into a pure light and change colors again to the color blue the same color I was for that fact. Soon it started to float with its tiny light that seemed to draw me in. I reached out to it but it floated up away from my hand playfully. I laughed a little.

"I'm going get ya!" I said playfully reaching for it quickly

Yet again it kept weaving in and out of my grasp no matter how fast I was moving my hands. I started getting pissed off.

"Come here... you little..." I said angry

Out of nowhere a flash of light came from the stone and blinded me. Holding up my hand to cover my eyes from the light, I felt something impale me.

*THUMP*

Looking down to my chest there was the stone digging its way into my body with such force and pain I instantly reached to pull it out but an unknown force blew back my hands.

"ARGGGHHHHH" I shouted at the top of my lungs in pain

Moments later it was completely inside me and I feel to my knees breathing very heavily.

"I need to see tails and quickly" I said weakly looking at the last rays of sun sinking into the horizon.

I got up and started running quickly all while feeling like something was consuming me. My vision blurred from moments on end until nothing could be seen and at that point I stopped immediately. Shook my head a couple of times to clear it up and notice this wasn't anywhere near tail's house or on the path to it. It was where I left Amy before I ran off. Looking around I could see a huge trail line in the sand of where she seemed to have fallen when she hit the ground. I felt my gut turn realizing that I may have done something horrible to Amy. Then blurry vision came back only with a voice this time which sounded like mine, but evil.

"_do you remember this place sonic?_" asked the voice "_do you remember what you did to Amy here?_" laughing evilly

"Who are you!? Show yourself and tell me how you know about what happened here!" I shouted looking around to see where the voice was coming from then felt a sharp burning pain in my head.

The voice is laughing even harder "_there's no point in showing myself and besides everything you know I know as well like how you left Amy here to die_"

Shock by the words I looked to the end of the trail line in the sand with the blurry vision to see what seemed to be blood coming out of the pile of sand. Horrified I felt my heart drop, legs go numb, my mind was spinning out of control and I feel to my knees.

"AMY NOOOOOOOOOO" i roared out in agony reaching my hands out to her when suddenly my arms froze.

A strange dark energy formed in my palm into a ball aiming right at where Amy was.

"NO! What's going...?" I said struggling to move my arms when I heard the voice again

"_Chaos Sphere_"

The ball of dark energy fired from my hands towards Amy.

"NOOO" I yelled as I got up and the moment I started running my legs locked up causing me to fall and to my horror I saw it happen before I hit the ground.

The ball hit to where she was and a huge explosion went off.

"AMMYYYY!" I yelled as tears ran down my face

"_Oh shut up_" said the voice "_you never cared for her from the start and now you're going to begin, pretty pathetic_"

"Shut up you fucking bastard" I shouted in rage "I'll kill you..."

I couldn't finish the rest, when I realized that she wasn't in the pile of sand I calmed down a little bit but then rushed to a nearby bathroom and look at the mirror. The moment I saw the reflection my jaw almost dropped out of place. There in the reflection was not of a normal me but a dark evil looking me who waved at me and felt my arm wave back at the same time as the reflection.

"_Well you've finally figured something out_" replied the reflection

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked very uneasy

"_Well that would be pretty fucking oblivious as I was the stone, but now I AM YOU!"_ it was grinning evilly "_Well, it's a little more complicated than that, but I'm loving the darkness within you and in your heart_"

"There's got to be way to get you out of me," I said "that can't be happening!"

"_Oh, but it is and take note when the sun is no more I shall come out to play_" it said giving off a devilishly evil smile "_with those friends of yours_."

Before I could say anything it continued

"_There is no way now to take me out with either one of us dying. You will help me make way the reckoning that is to come and for my king to rule once again and if not for each day you come up short I'll kill off one of your friends. To make sure we have an understanding I'll kill one of them tonight, but enough talk this body is now... MINE_!"

In an instant the darkness was over taking me as I could feel someone else now in control of my body. All I could do was watch in horror as I looked through the eyes of someone else. This person was about to leave but he turned around to the mirror so that I could see him or rather myself. I had looked darker and instead of green eyes they were now a dark golden brown color with my teeth razor sharp.

"_Oh before I forget, Amy isn't dead, but I'm sure you already figured that out_" he said to me "_but she is the one I do plan on killing first_" and he let out a huge evil smile and started laughing while walking away as I tried to break through this unknown barrier to take back my body in sadness and rage, but nothing worked as I could only witness the horror that had yet to unfold.

Shadow's POV

My face was burning, not from hate, not from rage, but from being embarrass. Her words repeated over and over in my head.

"Chaos is power, power in which is enriched by the heart"

I took note that it was a clue on something I had to do, as I placed two chaos emeralds in each of her hands and then placed my hands over them. Her hands were soft and I was pretty close to her that I could see the beauty that she gave off causing me to blush slightly. I immediately walked away from her for a second as my heart raced and my mind flooded with doubts and questions. Pacing back and forth a little trying to come to my senses and to calm down, but instead shook way the doubts as I simple thought to myself. I am the ultimate life form and little things like this shouldn't cause me this much trouble. Looking back over to her, her dress seemed to be barely hanging on her which was still covered in sand. Picking her up I laid her on the couch back in the main room hoping that way she may not get the wrong idea. I held her hands with the emeralds as the need to want to protect her, to be by her side, the thoughts of loving her entered my mind all at once. I hesitated as all these unknown feelings started flowing through me. I didn't notice I was leaning closer to her as my heart was beating faster and trying to understand these feelings that I started to move in for a kiss and stopped inches away from her lips.

"Rose," I said letting out my honest feelings "I don't know these feelings I have for you as they are all unknown to me, but I want to...I wish to, to explore them with you and with you alone and I… I love you"

Then closing my eyes I kissed her softly. Soon the chaos emeralds started releasing energy that flowed into Amy as I felt a part of myself was being pulled into her from this process. Before I knew it we were actually making out and she tasted oh so sweet. I really wouldn't mind getting use to this gesture that expresses loves to no end. I opened up my eyes to see hers staring into mine with love and shock. I slowly pulled away but my gaze never left hers and took the emeralds back. She blushed uncontrollably and looked away in complete embarrassment.

Amy's POV

As I regain consciousness from passing out in unbelievable pain I heard shadow start speaking to me

"Rose," I said as I let out my honest feelings "I don't know these feelings I have for you as they are all unknown to me, but I want to...I wish to, to explore them with you and with you alone and I… I love you" shadow said lovingly

I struggled to open my eyes as best as I could in total amazement just as he closed his eyes and kissed me ever so softly that I was shocked by it and of the words he had spoken. As I felt a stranger power started flowing from the items in my hands and spreading throughout my body taking away the pain and restoring my energy so quickly, but my mind was just blank other than that he had a kiss that felt unreal or too good to be true. Soon I started to enjoy it then kissed him back making the kiss more passionate. He took noticed a few moments later then slowly pulled away that I was just staring at him. He pulled away so slowly that I felt the need to kiss him again but I couldn't move. Staring into his fiery crimson red eyes that showed so much affection and love I was stunned. Shadow of all people actually poured out his feelings to me. I suddenly broke away from the trance blushing to no end from all that had happen. Shadow loves me and I'm already starting to fall for him just this quickly. What the hell is wrong with me?

Shadow's POV

She broke the silence after a few moments.

"Um shadow that...that was my first kiss" she said shyly

"Well it was mine as well, rose" I said trying not to blush but she noticed as she blushed at the name I called her by

"Rose?" she asked me

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just suits you really well Amy" I said hoping I didn't offend her

"It's ok shadow I don't mind if you call me by my last name" Amy replied blushing then added "did you really mean all at you said before the...the kiss" almost whispering the last part

It took me by surprise she had actually heard me pour out my feelings to her as she was actually the only person I ever told my true feeling to. I was now blushing really hard but then I pulled her close to me, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and our eyes gazing into one another's. She didn't mind it as she was breathing heavy but slowly as well as I was.

"I meant every word my rose" I said showing the burning passion in my eyes to her

I could see the joy in hers as if the world was now in place, wait a minute. The world... I thought to myself. Then it hit me as I remember everything that I was told only moments ago about what was to come. I had instantly changed my loving look to a serious and worried look which had started to scared Amy.

"Amy, I wish to continue this at a better time only because you may still in danger" I said trying to comfort her but also letting her know that I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Can you walk?"

"Um, I don't know" she said trying to stand up but soon fell as I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked not realizing we were once again inches away from our lips touching

"Uh yes, thank you shadow" she said in a loving soft voice.

She kissed me as a thanks but I returned the kiss back making it into a deep making out session. We slowly pulled apart. I noticed she was looking at me in a very loving way and licked her lips in a very sexy manner causing me to blush so hard and was really getting turned on by what she did.

"Shadow are you ok?" she asked nervously seeing the desire for lust on my face

"Oh uh yeah…I'm, I'm fine" I said trying to keep myself calm from the wildness of my imagination that she had just cause.

"Well, I better take you home" I said looking around seeing as it was night time already

"Where do you live?" I asked picking her up gently and walked outside

She simply pointed in a direction and I started jogging. I was in no hurry as I wanted to hold on to her for as long as possible and she knew it as well. She rested her head on my chest listening to my heart beat. It wasn't soon after did I notice a very dark aura not too far off behind headed straight to us. I held her tighter then said in a whisper

"Amy be safe as there is a change in plans and I'll be back for you"

Before she could ask why, I kissed her on the head then said

"Chaos control" and she vanished

I stopped immediately and blended in with the shadows of the dark forest to see who was coming after us with such a dark aura. Just then a blue blur came and stopped where I had. Rage was building up immediately when I saw that it was that faker, sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Please leave comments if you like this series other than that enjoy!

Shadow's POV

That faker was standing there looking around searching for something or rather for someone. He looked different, but sure enough he was the one emitting the dark aura around him. He suddenly sniffed the air.

"_Come out, come out Amy. I know your hiding with someone." _he said evilly_ "I just wanted to take your heart away with one breath. I never meant to leave you like that in the sand. I would want to make it up to you by ripping you apart little by little piece by piece until I can see your heart beat every so slow until it stops_" he said laughing as he kept looking around

"That fucking bastard" I said to myself as the faker was laughing evilly and at this point I couldn't control my anger or rage towards him anymore.

I wanted him to pay for what he did to Amy beyond anything else, but to hear him say that and seeing that he wanted to finish what he started, I lost it. A dark aura and energy started to surround me and before I knew it my limiters had been removed. He noticed my presence immediately, but before he could do anything a huge wave of power exploded from my body knocking everything away as I yelled out in pure rage

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Fuck, was all I could think in the mist of rage and anger flowing in my mind. My eyes were completely red, a surge of very strong dense power was coursing around me, and my spikes were longer and standing up. He was up against a tree but before he got up I grab his throat smashing him through it and then lifted him up. He was in cold sweat.

"My..." he tried to say

I didn't let him as he didn't deserve the chance to. I ran and slammed him through any and every tree or boulders I could find through 20 miles of forest in less than a few minutes. He was now coughing up blood as I threw him on the ground gathering more energy than before.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I roared

The blast was so strong it even did some damage to myself not that I could feel it yet but it leveled the forest and could be easily mistaken for a meteor crash. I walked up to him watching as he was barely moving.

"My…king..." he said weakly

"What the hell did you just call me?" I yelled at him "I am no king but I am the bringer of your death"

"_What...do you...not...?_" his voice trailed off as if he just realized something, but started again "_I…see...well no matter…darkness...will change...this world," he said coughing up more blood " and it will...be ruled with or without you...KING_!"

I appeared near his legs and stomped down on one of his knees until it flattened with the sound of bone crunching. He yelled out in agony and pain.

"You deserve to be killed for what you did to Amy, faker and I don't know what you're going on about but whatever it is I won't let that happen!" I said while I stomped down on his other knee

With that he yelled out at me from his pain

"_DAMN IT, you may look like my king, but you're not him! Shadow the hedgehog! You will pay for this! I will be the one to fucking kill you_!" he fell on his back "_My time... is almost up...I must...rest..._"

Soon the dark aura around the faker had vanished and seemed to be back to his old self, but barely alive. Then Amy popped in my head of how she would act towards me knowing I did this to that faker.

"What have I done" I said feeling horrible but also very satisfied

"ARGGHHH" I yelled and the dark aura and energy were vanishing around me as the restrains reappeared on me.

Falling too my knees soon after I released the energy as I could the pain all over my body from the amount of energy that my body still could not handle, but at least I had the chaos emeralds to use instead of my own energy. Reaching for my cell phone I dialed a number then waited.

"Uh, hello?" asked the voice

"Tails I need your help" I started to say

"Shadow!" tails said in shock and horror "What are you calling me for? And how did you get my…?"

"Will you shut up and listen fox boy!" I said angrily while cutting him off "take this faker to the ER and arghh…"

I felt a sharp pain throughout my body. Man, this really had taken a lot out of me.

"What the hell do you mean shadow!" tails said getting angry now as I spoke of his friend " Where is…?"

I was now yelling at him "IF I HADN'T COME TO SAVE AMY'S LIFE TWICE THIS FUCKING FAKER WOULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED HER!"

He was silent and I regain my composer then added

"I didn't mean to shout, but I did what I had to do in order to protect her, so I'm sending him over to you now. Give me a call when he wakes up" and with that I hung up not waiting for a reply.

I pulled out one chaos emerald and put my hand over the faker. I paused for a second then gave him one last punch in the face then shouted

"Chaos control" and he vanished

I laid down feeling completely worn out and still in pain only more so as that punch hurt me as well. I really do need to rest and heal soon before anything crazy happens again then I softly said

"Chaos control" and vanished

Tail's POV

*ring**ring**ring*

"Who's calling at this time?" ask a very sweet female voice

"I'm not sure Cosmo," I replied "but I'm about to find out"

Gently kissing her, I slowly got out of bed heading to the hallway for the phone, but before I left through the door she called out to me again

"Please hurry back, I can only keep this bed warm without you only for so long" she said very seductively

I turned around gazing at her lovingly as I saw bed sheets were hardly covering her showing off features and her breasts that were nearly exposed. Oh how this was supposed to be our night and a night to remember as she said yes when I had popped the question to her.

"Oh yeah," I replied smiling at her "I'm coming back for more and this time I won't hold back either!" then winked at her

She blushed like crazy, then I left to answered the phone

"Uh, hello?" I asked

"Tails I need your help" said a very cold familiar voice and one of which I knew all too well

"Shadow!" I said in shock and horror "What are you calling me for? And how did you get my…?"

"Will you shut up and listen fox boy!" he said angrily cutting me off "Take this faker to the ER and arghh…"

Why does he sound in pain? Why did he say sonic needs the ER!? My mind was racing with questions as none of this was making any sense, but knowing that sonic was in trouble was bad enough. Knowing that he needs medical attention is even worse and the fact that shadow is helping him is weird unless he had something to do with it.

"What the hell do you mean Shadow?" I said getting angry now as I tried to figure out what is happening "where is…?"

"IF I HADN'T COME TO SAVE AMY'S LIFE TWICE THIS FUCKING FAKER WOULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED HER!" Shadow yelled at me

I froze as I didn't know what to say. My mind was now completely lost in thoughts of horror and confusion of what he just had said. Sonic would never do anything like that, he couldn't have. Just then Shadow spoke again.

"I didn't mean to shout, but I did what I had to do in order to protect her, so I'm sending him over to you now. Give me a call when he wakes up."

*click*

The line went dead afterwards so I put the phone back and I walked back into the room with a blank, but sad expression then passed the bed where Cosmo was and started to get dress. Cosmo could see the change in my mood and got dressed with me knowing something bad had to have happen for me to be acting like this which I'm glad she can read someone's emotions really well. Before she could ask anything we both heard a loud noise outside.

*THUMP*

I ran to the front door and opened it standing completely frozen as I felt my heart drop. Cosmo came up after me and asked

"Tails what was that noise...?" her voice trailed as she looked down to what I was staring at then she shrieked in horror.

What laid before us was a completely disfigured bloody blue hedgehog covered in bits of rubble and splinters. Blood was flowing out like a river and it began to cough out blood as it barely lifted its eye open to see us. At that moment I knew without a doubt it was sonic and acted immediately to try to save his life who was on the verge of being dead.

"Cosmo!" I yelled out to her "please hurry and call knuckles and rouge to come quickly! Then I need your help!" then I started dragging sonic inside

Knuckles and Rouge came over as fast as they could. Both of them were speechless at the sight of sonic, but helped me get sonic into the medical unit I had built in case for emergency though it wasn't made for something of this degree of injures. I started the scan over his body and the machine began to work. Almost of his bones were broken along with his spinal cord which was a complete mess but where now slowly being realigned by the machine. He also had tons of internal damage and bleeding which had now stopped for some an unknown reason, just the fact that sonic was still alive was a miracle but seemed as if something was keeping him alive seeing the amount of blood he already had lost. I was unsure how long it would take for him to recover but it was in the range of decades or for his entire life. I did note one thing if anything at all, never ever piss off shadow. My trail of thoughts were soon interrupted by knuckles who was really pissed off.

"Tails who did this to sonic?" knuckles asked as he balled up his fists

"Look, I'll tell you all everything that I was told and honestly I'm just as mad and shocked as you are" I said trying to calm him down

I gathered everyone in the living room and explained everything that I knew. I hope shadow had a good reason for doing what he did to sonic if he really protected Amy cause if he didn't I would be the one make him pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

I appeared in my bathroom and began to clean myself up when I noticed several things were out of place. Looking carefully around the bathroom I could see that someone had used it as there was a pile of sandy pink clothes laying on the floor.

"Amy…" I whispered to myself realizing that I sent her here to be safe, but forgot about her as I fought that faker.

Slowly opening the bathroom door I could see her sleeping in my bed. I let out a sigh of relief seeing that she was ok, but soon something caught my attention and it was what she was snuggling with. Coming closer to her I cloud see a black and white chao.

"And here I thought you were always scared of others Shade?" I whispered as I chuckled to myself

the chao's ears flickered at this and woke up to see me

"CHAO, CHAO, CHAO!" shad said happily as it flew out of Amy's arms and hugged me

Before I cloud calm it down, Amy had awaken from all the noise Shade made.

"Shadow, is that you?" she said still tried and sleepy as she sat up the sheets slid down reviling her exposed breasts.

My face shot bright red immediately from blushing so hard that I turned my head away quickly as I could barely speak from seeing her naked while my mind was going crazy.

"Uh...um...Amy...your...your naked!?" I said stuttering

"So what of it?" she said "I can't sleep unless I'm naked."

"And you mister!" she snapped at me "You better explain why you just out of nowhere sent me here to your house!"

"Well I see you most certainly made yourself at home." I replied teasing her a bit as she made a face at me covering her with the sheets and then I spoke to shade "Shade, you can going ahead and sleep on the couch just for tonight."

"Chao!?" shade said

"*sigh* Yes you can take the all the pillows in the living room." I said only to find him speeding off as I said the last word

"What was that about and he's so cute!" she said giggling

"Yeah he's been a little ball of fun for the few years I've had him" I said happily then added "I'll tell you about him another time as I will answer your question"

"I'm waiting" she replied

"Amy, you heard my true feelings for you, so you should know I wouldn't do anything to harm you or let you get harmed. The reason I sent you here was for you to be safe and to protect you as I dealt with the person who was chasing us." I said softly, but seriously while lowering my head to my should

"Who was following us?" she asked nervously and I closed my eyes not knowing what was going to happening after I did tell it her

"Shadow?" She asked again with more concern "Shadow what happened after you sent me here?"

"*sigh* It was sonic…" I said as I heard her gasp at the named, but I continued "and I fought him. I'm sorry to say, but I had lost my cool and exploded in rage that I nearly killed him. Tails should be taking care of him by now, but I'm sorry for losing control and my temper Amy. I just couldn't let him get away with what he did to you and the things he said I…" I stopped as I felt her hug me 

She gently touch my face and as I opened my eyes. she was pulling my face to hers looking into each other's eyes. I could see hers filled with worry.

"Shadow, I'm sorry I got mad at you when you were only protecting and I hope you aren't hurt, but know I am very grateful for you as you saved me twice now. I could care less for whatever happens to sonic as long as you didn't kill him then that's good enough for me. He got what he deserved." she said as she let me go.

I had a bit of a blank expression as this wasn't what I had expected and she is standing in front of me still naked, but hell it could've been worse. I quickly regained myself before she noticed and spoke while heading back to the bathroom

"It's ok rose, as long as you're ok everything is good."

she hugged me from behind once again causing me to stop. I could now feel her breasts on my back and they were so soft. My mind was starting to run wild as my instincts were trying to kick in to take this beauty here and now.

"Shadow, it's not ok if you're the one who's getting hurt." she said sadly as she slowly ran her hands down my arms to my restraints noticing that they were fractured "what happened here Shadow?"

Being embraced by her, touched by her, and her being so concerned for me was causing me to experience something that I still couldn't understand but it was warm and it made me happy. I turned around and hugged her catching her off guard

"It's alright rose, I just need to replace my restraints is all as I took on too much power for my body to hold" I told her

"Just how much power do you have?" she asked curiously

"I wonder that myself, but if I had to say it would be more then that faker in his super form though my body wouldn't be able to handle it all." I replied thinking about it myself

"I'm glad, I really am" she whispered in my ear in a seductive tone as she ran her hands over my chest

Being embraced by her, touched by her, and her being so concerned for me was causing me to experience something that I still couldn't understand but it was warm feel and it made me happy. I turned around and hugged her catching her off guard then kissed her gently. As I slowly pulled away she gave me a quick kiss causing me to smile. Looking over to the clock I saw the time.

"Well it's really late so you can sleep back in my bed and I'll go out to the couc..." I began to say but was stopped as she kissed me again then pulled away

"Nope!" she said playfully "I want to sleep with you!"

I smiled at her as I could see the love in her eyes, but I would have to really fight hard against my own lust and desires that wanted her so badly.

"Very well then, my rose," I said romantically then tossed her slightly in the air and jumped after her "Chaos Control!"  
>We both vanished only to reappear just above the bed and flopped down on to it she giggled and I was laughing. God, I haven't laughed like this for who knows how long. Maria, I finally found my happiness here on this planet, so you can rest in peace without any worries now. I rolled over to my back to get some sleep when Amy crawled up next to me very seductively and cuddled with me. I couldn't help, but think of all the things I wanted to do to her just to express, to show her my passion, my love, and I had to fight back my urges knowing full well it hasn't even been a full day since all this had started even the fact of her being naked sleeping next to me in my bed.<p>

She was truly a beauty looking down to her as she was already sound asleep. I couldn't help but kiss her lightly on her head. There was a part of me that felt that this just wasn't me. I never thought I would be in love with someone or so caring towards another. Amy accepted me for who I was and my feelings. None the less I would try to take things slow with her cause moving at this pace I could only imagine how far we would go, but I'm sure this was somewhat normal for couples, I hope.

"Good night my rose" I whispered to her then fell asleep

Tail's POV

When I finished explaining everything to everyone, Cosmo and Rouge were really worried, but remain calmed. Knuckles looked as if he was the edge of exploding in rage. Surprisingly he was very calm through hearing everything and not exploding in anger every 5 minutes like he normally does. I guess being with Rouge had really done him a lot of good.

"Well," rouge said breaking the silence "I'm going to stand by with shadow on this."

The three of us looked at her in shock.

"I've known and worked with him longer than any of you. I also trust him though I don't agree with what he did. He wouldn't have done that or even go that far to do what he did to sonic if he didn't have a reason" she said in defense

"At least we know Shadow is stronger." Knuckles said playfully trying to lighten the mood, but failed as we glared at him " *sigh* anyways does anyone know where Amy is? I mean she was involved in all of this."

He had a point, shadow never said anything about where Amy was or if she was even ok except that sonic almost killed her twice.

"That's actually a really good point Knuckles," I said "but we don't even know where we would look to find her?"

"We could check to see if she's at Shadows?" Cosmo suggested

We looked at her in surprise.

"Well," she said nervously "if what shadow had told you is true then he would be the one keeping her safe right?"

"Well that would be a good start to look for her," rouge said as she yawned "for tomorrow at least"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll head over to shadow's house!" knuckles said

"Where is his house exactly?" I asked

"We'll worry about it tomorrow morning." rouge said as she yawned once again "Do you mind if we stay the night?"

"No, not at all" Cosmo said "we have plenty of rooms."

"thanks tails and Cosmo" knuckles said as he went to find a room to his liking

Cosmo left to head back to our room while rouge pulled me off to the side.

"Tails, I'm going to let you and Cosmo go to Shadows while me and knuckles stay here and watch over sonic," rouge said handing me a paper with the address on it then add sadly "Please be careful Tails, Shadow had warned me if I should ever come over to this address it would be only for life and death situations and nothing else, if not then fear for the worse."

"Have you ever been over there then?" I asked nervously

"Nope," she replied turning around shrugging her shoulders "I never dared or cared to find out what he meant by that, but I'm sure you'll be fine. So have fun tomorrow and let us how it turns out."

She walked off leaving me worried for Cosmo's life as well as mine and scared to think of what to expect for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: There is Sexual content in this chapter so don't be offended because you have been warned. Other than that enjoy and leave comments!

Amy's POV

I woke up to the sunlight coming in through the window. Looking over to where shadow was sleeping I noticed his chao was back as it was snuggled up on his other side sleeping and it was so cute. I gently picked him up then took him to the room and found where its little bed was on the couch. Placing it in bed of pillows with a little stuff toy which it grabbed on to once it was in. His chao was really too adorable and it just showed that shadow really had a sweet side to him for even taking care of this chao, but speaking of shadow.

I couldn't help myself, but to be curious about shadow as I returned to the bedroom and crawled up to him on the bed seeing as he was still asleep. I started rubbing my hand through his chest hair and slowly down his stomach noticing that not only did he have really toned muscles, but he a lot and I mean a lot of scars on him which for some reason was turning me on and caused me to blush. He really was a badass. He suddenly woke up and gazed into my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he tenderly said

"Good morning handsome," I replied back lovingly

We lean in towards each other and kissed which soon turned into a full make out session. I was getting lost in pleasure as our tongues touched as he was a really good kisser. I just couldn't help or hold myself back any longer. I pulled away then sat on top of him, I wanted him so bad I couldn't help but crave this feeling of passion, of lust that I had longed for, for some time. Finally shadow of all people will see me as the woman I am.

Shadow's POV

She sat up on top of me completely naked, her green eyes flared with love and passion. Leaning in closer to me lustfully as her breasts were just barely touching my chest.

"Shadow..," she whispered in my ear breathing hot air with each word while slowly moving her lower body back and forth against me as she gradually pressing her body harder on to mine causing me to moan "Shadow…I want you… all of you… so badly I.." she tried to say while moving her body faster and faster "I..I can't stop... myself…please…take me…take all of me!"

I so was lost in the pleasure and sensation that she was giving me that the moment she spoke those last words I had let my natural instincts take over. I pulled her closer to me and whispered back

"As you wish my love, chaos control!"

She was now on the bottom with me on top as I pinned her arms above her head kissing her then slowly moved from her lips to her neck and to her breasts. Letting go of her arms I grabbed her breasts gently. She moaned as she kept her hands still above her head getting me turned on even more as I heard her moans. Still working my way down to her stomach and then headed further down to her sweet spot. I could feel her reaching for me to try to stop me, but it was too late. I quickly went straight to it and began licking it nonstop slowly going faster and faster.

"AHH!" she moaned from such pleasure and arching her back from sensation it was giving her

Her taste was so sweet, so addicting that I kept going with no intentions of stopping.

"OH SHADOW...YES!" she shouted out with such lust "YES, YES, YES...SHADOW..."

After hearing her I began sticking my tongue into her still going at the pace I was trying to get my tongue in deeper in her until it couldn't go any further in.

"SHADOW!...AHHH...don't stop don'tstopdon'tstop...YESYESSSYESSS!" she screamed out as she was near the climax

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I immediately jumped back in surprise from hearing the knocking on the door bringing me back to my senses. We were both breathing heavily, but she was too tired to even move or finch from the knocking on the door as she was blushing like crazy and covered in sweat. She was still a sight to behold that I licked my lips and smirked then spoke in a loving but teasing tone

"Oh don't worry this is just the beginning. I'll be right back, rose"

She smiled and rolled her eyes as if she realized what she had gotten herself into. I chuckled at her then left the room closing the door behind me. Walking half way through the hallway I could see shade hiding behind a flower pot on the desk looking towards the front door where the knocking was coming from. I search the underside of the desk till I found the button then hit. The walls in the hallway slid down reviling my arsenal of weapons then grabbed a pistol and an assault rifle. While walking to the front door armed while my murderous intent was leaking out from anger as I not only was in the middle of something, but there was only one person who knew where to find me though I didn't feel her presence rather two different ones. The knock came again but weaker as if it took noticed of the murderous intent. I acted quickly waiting for one more knock and as it came I swung the door open grabbing the one knocking then throwing the person inside pointing my pistol at him as I pointed the assault rifle at the other in a matter of seconds.

"Don't move if you value your lives" I said in a cold deadly tone then took a better look at who dared knocked on my door and became surprised "Tails? Cosmo? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"R…Rouge" Cosmo said very nervously then shook with fear when I shot her a very pissed off look

"And what exactly are you doing here?" I said in a very pissed off tone

"To see if Amy was over here," Tails spoke up fearing for Cosmo's life "we didn't know where she was or if she was ok since you never told me."

I lowered my guns as I understood their reason for coming now and calmed myself down.

"*sigh* I'm sorry about that, I'm not used to ever having company over. Come on in and we'll explain everything," I said then began putting up my guns back where they were.

Cosmo helped tails up and both stood in fear as they came in then stared at my hallway completely covered with weapons.

"Are you planning to take over a country?" tails asked joking nervously

"No, this is just for self-defense" I replied then press the button and the walls came back making it look like a normal hallway again.

"Self-defense uh?" tails said even more nervously

"Please make your selves at home over in the living room. I'll go check up on her." I told them not realizing I was blushing a bit as I spoke causing them to look at each other in confusion.

I left them walking back to my room and heard the shower going. I tapped on the door and asked

"Rose are you in there?"

"Yes I am, shaddy" she replied happily

"Shaddy?" I asked a little surprised

"Well you call me rose, so I should be able to call you Shaddy."

"As you wish my rose," I said while smiling "by the way some of your friends are here so I'll leave out a towel and some of my clothes for you to wear. I'm sure you're hungry, so take your time and I'll make us lunch seeing as it noon"

"Ok shaddy and thanks" she said happily

"Anytime babe" I replied smiling

"Hey!" she said playfully

I chuckled then walked back to the living room. When I walked into the living room I could see tails and Cosmo covering their heads with their arms as shade was flying above them spitting down at them.

"Shadow do you have a water leak somewhere or is this some kind of a bad joke." tails asked as he was trying to find the source of where the drops of water was coming from.

"Shade stop it." I demanded

Shade stopped at once then flew over to my shoulder with its head lower knowing it was in trouble.

"Who's shade?" Cosmo asked

"Sorry for his rude behavior, but it's a chao I saved several years ago. He's very shy with others so he hides by using his ability to make himself invisible to those he wishes not to be seen by." I explained then turned to shade "Now say you're sorry"

Shade looked at me with watery eyes, but I simply looked at him with a death glare and shade gave in. He floated up in front of them as a puff of black smoke appeared above his head letting them both see him as their eyes widen in amazement

"Chao…" he said quickly then another puff of smoke appeared then quickly flew over to my shoulder

"Ah he was so cute," Cosmo said

"Anyways, Amy and I haven't eaten yet plus she taking a shower, so do ya want something to eat?" I asked

They both looked at each other then slowly shook their heads.

"Hey it's your lost" I simply replied

I headed into the kitchen pulling out all of my ingredients and began to cook doing several things at once making it look like there was five of me while shade was helping out by bringing down the spices. I only stopped every so often to see the spices that shade had brought down as he pointed to where each one went to as tails and Cosmo just watch with eyes full with disbelief.

'I didn't know your were really good at cooking," Amy said coming up behind me as she sniffed the air in delight

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me...yet." I replied then kissed her as she returned the kiss

*cough* *cough*

"Your friends came over to check up on you," I said ignoring Tail's fake coughing and gave her another kiss

Amy looked over to the living room to see who it was

"Tails! Cosmo!" she said blushing as they both had just seen her kiss me then walked over to the living room "I'm doing fine, but how are you guys doing?"

I noticed shade was watching her then spoke to him

"You like her to uh?"

Shade nodded his little head

"So do I shade, so do I," I happily said "I'll tell you what, why don't you keep her company for a bit? I can handle the rest from here."

"Chao! Chao!" shade said happily and flew over to where Amy was.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Please leave comments to let me know if this series is doing well other than that enjoy!

Amy's POV

I came around the corner to the living room sitting on the sofa across from Tails and Cosmo as shade came flying up to me and snuggle down on my lap. I looked over to them seeing their confused and shocked looks on their faces making me feel slightly uneasy. Tails had opened his mouth to say something but Cosmo had beat him to it.

"Amy are you and shadow dating?" she asked

"Um, I guess you could say that," I said unsure if we were dating or not, but remembering that he did eat me out and just thinking of it was causing me to blush heavily and sending jolts of excitement throughout my body.

"But Amy I thought you were in love with Son.." she tried to say, but I had cut her off before she could finish that name

"Please Cosmo," I said sadly "I don't want to hear that name."

"Well Amy," tails said " we came here to find out if you were here and to see if you were ok since you were involved with what ever happened yesterday night, but that's another reason why we're here is to find out what had happened to sonic and why he's in the condition he is in." balling up his fists as he finished

I had forgotten that to Tails, Sonic was like a brother to him and never thought he could get so mad. I did feel sorry for Tails, but I couldn't shed any concern for that blue hedgehog that left me to die once and then tried to take my life again if shadow hadn't stopped him before he could.

"And that's exactly why we'll explain everything after we 'all' finish eating" shadow said speaking up for me and started handing out bowls of pasta with chicken and white sauce on top

"But we weren't…" Tails tried to say but Shadow shot him a look that made Tail's expression look as if he saw a ghost then said "O...ok..."

"Good" shadow said satisfied as he began to eat

I took a bite out of mine and couldn't help, but moan in delight at such a delicious taste. Cosmo started to eat it followed by tails.

"Oh my," Cosmo gasp "this is really amazing shadow!"

"This is such a rich flavor," Tails said eating as if he hadn't eaten in days "we never knew you were great at cooking or even cooked for that matter."

Shadow just smirked and continued to eat as well as feeding shade some of it from time to time. After we finished shadow sat down next to me with his arm around me.

"Now then," he said in a serious tone "me and Amy will tell you everything that has happened. You can go first Amy."

He looked towards me with a calming look. I took a deep breath and began from the beginning.

Tail's POV

I could see Amy fighting back her tears as she spoke about the events that took place, but her words soon put me into shock as she spoke about what sonic had done to her. Only I knew why he would run away from her, why he could never accept her love, and to hear what he did, had really sadden me. Then shadow told his part of the story which threw me into more worry and confusion as he explained that something was really wrong with sonic and that he wasn't himself, but had every intention of killing Amy.

He wouldn't explain the details of fight he had with sonic other then he had completely lost his cool while showing his nearly broken restraints of how far sonic had pushed his temper. They both had finished their sides of the story, but now all that remained was Sonic's story or rather reason for doing what he did. I still made that promise to him as a brother not to tell Amy the truth why he does what he does, but if he does any further damage with this then he will lose her completely as she was already seemed to have fallen for shadow.

"Well, that clears up almost all the issues or problems, but" I said sadly "all that's left is waiting for sonic to wake up to find out why he did it."

Cosmo came over to my side to comfort me knowing how much it was hurting me to hear and accept what sonic had done. Looking out the window it was already getting late.

"I'm not sure why he did it either tails," shadow responded "and not everything is cleared up yet as there is still other things unanswered."

His last words caught my attention, but before I could ask my watch suddenly went off

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Tails what's going on?" Cosmo asked worried

"It's sonic!" I said as I quickly shot up a projection of a screen off my watch and was typing away on it then showed everyone another screen of Sonic's vitals and an x-ray.

Amy's eyes widen at the state in which sonic was in as I guessed shadow had told Amy, but not the full extent of how badly Sonic really was hurt. Sonic's heart rate was rapidly exceeding well over 400 heart beats per minute as well as all of his broken bones were being healed instantly, but soon the screen went static and showed a lost connection.

We all looked in shocked except shadow who was already heading to the hallway and then the walls came down reviling once again his arsenal of weapons. He spoke to me in a very serious tone

"Tails is there anyone else at your house right now?" as he loaded up on a few guns

"Just Knuckles and Rouge" I said then saw the him shoot me a looked of worry as soon as he heard Rouge's name

"They're in danger" he said now quickly walking up to a screen near his arsenal then quickly typed away on it

"Shadow!" Amy said loudly looking a little scared as she walked up to him as she eyed all the weapons, but then spoke in a very sad and worried tone "Please tell me you're not going to fight him again are you?"

Shadow stopped for a second as he had his normal cold serious look, but soon changed to a smooth, warm caring face that I've never seen him make before.

"Rose listen to me, if I don't stop him he will hurt not only you, but everyone else. I understand more than anything that you do not wish for me to get hurt just as I don't want you to either. I'll do what I can to not kill him, but I can't promise something that even I don't know what the outcome will be." he told her

She started tearing up and he immediately embraced her and kissed her quickly

"Then promise me you'll come back to me," she said to him

"I will no matter the cost," he replied then let her go and came over to me grabbing my arm

"Shade will take of you and Cosmo," he said to her then looked to shade "Shade fail safe" the little black and white chao appeared out of nowhere and nodded its little head in understanding

"What is...?" I said in surprise trying to figure out what shadow meant by shade taking care of Amy and my girl only to be cut off by him yelling out

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I knew where we were going with no idea of what was going on and why shadow is really worked up, but I guess I'll find out soon enough. I can only hope rouge and knuckles are ok. 

Knuckle's POV

"Man, Tails and Cosmo are sure taking their sweet time," I said laying on the couch "Hopefully they are ok, but I still say we should've went with them in case something had happened."

"I'm sure their fine," Rogue said putting away the dishes from the meal "beside I thought it was best for them to go seeing as sonic was family to Tails, but the only thing you would've done was to try to fight shadow for doing what he did to Sonic."

I growled at her a bit as she pretty much saw right through me but also striking a nerve

"Hopefully they are and haven't ended up like sonic..." I shouted back, but stopped myself only to quickly realize my mistake

Rouge had stopped what she was doing and knowing her it wasn't good. I got up and walked as I spoke to her in a sad voice

"Rogue I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that or shout at you. I'm just really stressed out about what happened to Sonic is all" hugging her from behind as I said it

"*sigh* I know honey" she said "I feel the same way, but for whatever reason I can't understand what sonic said or do to cause shadow to go the point of nearly killing him. Whatever it may be it must've been really, really bad."

Suddenly a strong feeling of darkness hit us both and out of instinct we jumped back ready to fight whoever or whatever it was, but didn't see anything.

"You felt it to?" I asked

"Yeah," she replied

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"What the hell is that?" I said surprised as Rouge looked a screen that popped up on the TV

"We need to get to Sonic and quickly" she said in a serious tone "something bad is happening with him"

"Then let's hurry!" I said running ahead of rouge down to the basement where he was

The feeling of darkness was getting stronger as we got closer to where sonic was. When we got there the medical unit he was in was completely blacked out but was glowing. The air was really dense and suddenly Sonic's hand hit the glass as if he was in trouble.

"We need to get him out!" I yelled out rushing to the pod he was in

"I'm already on it!" Rouge shouted back as she started to type away at the controls

I'm glad she's great with computers because I sure as hell wasn't. Sonic's hand soon faded into the darkness of the pod just when a burst of even stronger darkness could be felt coming from where he was.

"Rouge what's going on!" I shouted as the quills on my neck started to stand up knowing something bad was taking place

"It's not working!" she yelled out in fear "his heart rate is well over 400 beats and he's nearly healed completely!"

"How's that even possible?" I shouted out in surprise and shock as I quickly ran over to her

Once again we both felt another strong burst of darkness shoot out from where sonic was. I quickly notice a wave of electricity coming off the medical unit and was rapidly spreading throughout the room causing sparks. Immediately grabbing Rouge's arm pulling her away from the panel in time as it blew up and ran up out of the basement and out the front door just as it exploded send the both of us clear out to the sidewalk.

I slowly got up feeling a few scrapes on my arm and leg then look at Rouge who was perfectly ok as she glided with the blast, but had a horrified look. Slowly looking to what she was horrified by I felt my heart drop as I could see that the house Tails worked so hard to make and build was now nothing but flames and ruin.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Enjoy and let me know if the fight was epic or not! All characters are owned by saga! Except , credit to the person who made him!

Shadow's POV

We appeared in the middle of the street and immediately felt the same darkness from the fight with that faker, well more of an ass beating, only stronger as it was coming from what was supposed to be Tail's house, but was nothing more than flames and ruins. Rouge and knuckles were over by the sidewalk as she was treating his wounds. I walked up to her ignoring the fact that tails fell to his knees as he was devastated that the house was completely gone with that faker inside though I knew he wasn't dead feeling the darkness emitting strongly from the destroyed house. Rouge noticed me before knuckles did. She was about to speak, but had stopped her from saying anything as I spoke to her placing my hand on her shoulder while doing so

"Rouge it isn't safe for you to be here, so take care of Amy, Cosmo, and shade" then not even waiting to hear what she had to say I quickly said "Chaos control"

She vanished and Knuckles had taken noticed of this and was flared up in anger

"What the hell did you just fucking do to her!" he yelled out

"That should be the least of your worries right now if you can sense that." I calmly shot back at him then replied "She's safe with the others."

Knuckles reaction told me he could feel it to then gave me a nod. I walked quickly to tails picking him up to his feet as I felt something very evil and dark coming to us.

"Get ready to fight," I said coldly with my pistols in hand

"To fight?" tails asked confused, but then as if he felt something bad looked straight to the ruins of his house just as Knuckles and I were.

We saw a figure slowly emerge from the ruins of Tail's house with its dark aura that was so strong that it was visible and pushed back the flames it walked into.

"Sonic..?" tails whispered as he now caught on to what I said about being ready to fight

The figure stopped as if he heard what Tails said then smiled evilly showing off its razor sharp teeth then started to move towards us again talking to us in a voice that wasn't of that faker's but of something unnatural, rather unhuman like.

"_Tails my buddy, do you want to play hide and go SEEEK_!" it said, laughing evilly

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted Knuckles

It stopped again then turned its head to the side unnaturally as loud cranking noises were made as it did

"knuckles, don't you recognize..." it said before it vanished and reappeared in front of knuckles and roared at him as it was coming down to strike him "MEEEEE"

Knuckles stood frozen in fear and shock as I used chaos control to grab him out of the way from the attack with barely seconds to spare. It created a huge creator in the ground where knuckles was then the smoke cleared as we saw something that looked purely evilly. It was that faker, but this eyes were blacked out showing only red demonic pupils with blood dripping out from his eyes as well as his mouth. Tails snapped out of whatever trance he was in

"Sonic this isn't you, you need to snap out of it sonic and you need to stop this or you may lose the one you really loved for so long forever!" he shouted trying to reason with him

It stood frozen for a second as it slowly put hand on his chest

"The one I love...lost forever..." sonic said in his normal voice

"Sonic you just need..." Tails tried to say, but then sonic dropped to his knees

"ARGRRGGGHHHHHH " he roared into the sky with his hands on his head releasing energy into the sky sending off a strong blast of wind while doing so

"SONIC!" yelled out Tails trying to resisting the force of the wind

Out of nowhere that faker had dashed to tails at full speed which caught me off guard. Damn it I won't make it in time to save tails. I saw Tails jump back as sonic moved slightly back with blood dripping off him. Tails then ran over to me and knuckles just as sonic was laughing evilly. When he turned around there were two long cuts going across his chest but healed instantly.

"_Well, well, this is going to be fun_" the demonic faker said as he got into a fighting stance

Well at least I don't have too much to worry about now seeing as tails could hold his own though hell, just the fact that he can fight took me by surprise. The three of us took our fighting stances as I had my pistols out pointed to sonic. I slowly moved the dial on it to the ammo that I felt I would need while staring at my foe. Making the first move I squeezed the trigger and the battle began. he quickly dodge and vanished then aimed my other pistol to my side just as he appeared and shot him he took the hit then vanished again. If it weren't for having three of the chaos emeralds I wouldn't have been able to keep up with his movements. He reappeared to knuckles who started punching him, but he easily dodged and hit him twice and knuckles flew back like a rag doll, but recovered. I started shooting again hitting and missing him until my guns were empty.

That faker seemed to have been waiting for that moment and came straight towards me while dodging Tail's wind attacks. I still had my guns pointed at him and I smirked at him as he charged towards me which caught his attention knowing something was wrong. These weren't just normal guns these were guns that I modified to my liking and to match my abilities. The clips vanished then rotated the dial again and new clips reappeared just slightly below being loaded into the chamber. I quickly dropped to the ground using the force of the fall to load the clips into the guns and blasted away at him.

He took a most of the hits then changed his course running towards Tails who seemed to be waiting for him. The faker curled up into a ball coming straight to Tails who jumped up curling into a ball as well and went to him head on. Before they collided Tails timed it just right as he un-balled himself sending a series of wind attacks down to sonic with no way to dodge and was sent to the ground were Knuckles was waiting charging up his aura into one punch, slamming it into that faker's face with a loud crunching noise send him back to the rumble of tail's destroyed house. Both Tails and Knuckles were exhausted as I was still ready to go, but then the faker came walking back out to us good as new.

"_You fools can't keep this up like I can_" he said laughing evilly

"Maybe they can't but I'm sure as sure as hell just getting started" I said as I reloaded my guns and aimed at him only to see him right in front of me

"Shit!" I said as i moved back but was hit as he attacked me

He broke both guns then appeared behind me kicking me in my back breaking the last gun I had and sending me into a tree. I coughed up a little blood and was beginning to get pissed off.

"_That's enough of that, but now you'll have a to fight me head on shadow_" he said evilly

I laughed after hearing that wiping the blood from my mouth and brushing myself off.

"That's just me being easy on you, but now the real fun begins" I said rushing towards him focusing my energy

"_Pathetic_" the faker said as he appeared in my blind spot.

I snapped my finger and a small explosion went off in his body causing him to go off balance and kicked him into the sky then jump up to him. he regain balance ready to counter my attack as I once again snapped my finger and another small explosion went off within sonic and I started unleashing a fury of kicks and punches on to him then curled into a ball sending him into the ground making a creator. I got up and was walking away when he started to attack me sending me flying. I turned around in the air and landed only to see spheres of energy floating around him then he swung his arm and they flew straight towards me. I swung my arm sending my chaos spears and intercepted them. Once the smoke cleared sonic had both Tails and Knuckles by their throats in each hand.

"_I see that those weren't normal bullets, but make one more snap and I'll kill them_" sonic demanded

I slowly held one hand up and the other to my face as I up one finger over my mouth

"Ssshhh" I said to him

He was pissed off, but then he suddenly bloated up like a ballon as his eyes instantly went up into head and fell over. Both tails and knuckles were coughing as I quickly ran up to them.

"What...what did you do to him?" tails asked as he regained him self

"I had used one of the few aces up my sleeves to at least buy us some time. The last clip of bullets was a compound that instantly kills a person when mixed with their bodily fluids causing them to explode on the inside but the explosion is contained within the body and never leaving it as everything else is destroyed." I replied helping up Knuckles

"You mean like baking soda and vinegar?" Tails asked shocked

"Something like that, but faster and deadlier. Though in this case it seems it won't be enough." I said noticing sonic was deflating quickly which sure as hell wasn't normal.

Tails nodded then help out Knuckles. Knowing we wouldn't stand a chance like this as our choices were little to none. There was only thing that came to mind that I could do, but it was very risky seeing as my restraints were already about to break and that there may be no coming back from this. I walked over to the faker's body as tails called out to me.

"Shadow what do you think you're doing?" tails shouted out

"There isn't much time left so tell Amy I may have to break her promise of me coming back to her," I said as my mind was made up, placing my hand on the faker "If I don't make it back tell Amy to take care of shade for me and that I love her even in death I'll love her till no end. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Appearing out in the desert I backed off the faker as he jumped up with rage

"_YOU WILL DIE AND ONCE IM DONE ILL RIP THE FLESH OFF OF HER BONES_" sonic yelled in rage then calmly added evilly "_I won't kill her though so that why you can't be with her in death but she will suffer many, many years of pain and despair!_" laughing evilly

I wasn't fazed by the insults pulling out the three chaos emeralds and let them float around me and began to focus deeply

"Ha, whatever you're doing with the chaos emeralds it will fail because I won't give you time to do it and you don't even have all seven!" the faker said rushing towards me

Taking a deep breath then slowly exhaled it a white mist was coming out. The area around us became instantly cold and darker. He stopped dead in his tracks in fear and out of instinct.

"_That…that can't be_" he shouted slowly backing up a bit "_THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE_!"

"Do Not Be Engulfed By Darkness, Only To Embrace It And Change Me Into Their Darkest Fears..." i spoke slowly, softly, but powerfully as I paused letting a massive amount of energy and aura start to surround me

"_NOOOOOOOooooooo._..." I heard him roared which soon fainted away

Amy I hope to be with you again if this works if not forgive me. I closed my eyes and whispered the last phrase

"Release The Demon Within..."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Well here it is chapter 8 soon to follow not very far behind is chapter 9! So with that enjoy!

Tail's POV

Knuckles and I stood there in the destroyed street baffled at Shadow for wanting to fight sonic alone as we barely stood a chance fighting him together.

"We need to find him and..."Knuckles tried to say as he started to fall, but caught him before he fell

"First off, we need to patch ourselves up quickly then help Shadow after we find out where he went" I said helping him to his feet "and who knows where he took sonic, but I agree he can't fight him alone"

The ground began to shake and a shock wave blasted through the area knocking both of us back from the strong force that didn't seem to want to die down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" yelled out knuckles as he held on to a tree for dear life from being blown away as I was holding on to the curb.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT LOOK!" I shouted back barely looking up to a red light that shot up to the sky

It far west of the city in the direction where the desert area was. The shock wave finally died down but soon another one hit us only this time it was way stronger and massive blowing away a few trees and buildings. We were both blown away by it. Quickly thinking I hit a button on my watch then I grab Knuckles and flew up along with the shock wave high into the sky until it was safe. The red beam of light suddenly vanished off in the distance.

"That couldn't a good sign" Knuckles said

"Honestly I don't know, but we'll amuse the worse" I replied

"Uh, how are we going to get there?" Knuckles asked as he realized how far up we were

Just then the x tornado flew right up to us.

"That's how! Now let's hurry and go before anything else happens" I said

We both got in and flew straight over to the desert area hoping it wasn't too late.

Amy's POV

As I started tearing up and he immediately embraced me giving me a quick kiss

"Then promise me you'll come back to me," I said to him as I looked into his powerful yet worried eyes

"I will no matter the cost," he replied as he walked over to Tails grabbing his arm

"Shade will take of you and Cosmo," he said turning his head from me to shade "shade fail safe" the little black and white chao nodded its little head in full understanding of what ever shadow had meant

"What is...?" Tails tried to say as he looked confused and deeply surprise

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shadow had yelled out cutting off Tails as they both vanished.

A few tears started falling down from my eyes in which Cosmo wiped off trying to comfort me. We soon heard a melody coming shade who was flying in the middle of the living room.

"Chaaooo…chaoo...aaAAOOooo...chaaAAOOoooooo…" shade sang

It was short but beautiful and heartwarming.

"Command Accepted" a mechanical voice spoke "Sending Targets Now"

A flash of white light came out of nowhere blinding us as everything felt like it was spinning around me making me extremely dizzy.

"AMY!" Cosmo yelled out in scared

"COMSO!" I yelled back in fear and worry as everything went black

I woke up to a slight tug and push along with something really small, but wet on my face. I sat up to see shade licking me and saw Cosmo lying next to me as she too was passed out. The room looked like shadow's living room, but was rather different. The floor and walls seemed to be all metal and future like. I gently shook Cosmo waking her up.

"What happened?" she asked holding her head

"I'm not sure, but I know shadow has a lot of explaining to do." I said a bit angry then shade shot me an innocent look

"Well now that your both awake, I'd say you two seemed to have had it rough" rouge said coming through a door "and Cosmo," she added in a sad tone "I'm really sorry to say this, but something weird happened with sonic and then your...your house blew up with him in it. Me and knuckles barely made it out alive, but there's nothing left of it. I'm so sorry"

Cosmo face was sadden then held herself as she spoke, falling to her knees tearing up

"Everything tails had worked so hard for to make that house for us is...is gone." She said sadly

Shade immediately had an angry look on his face as a puff of smoke appeared over his head and flew off towards rouge beginning to spit at her.

"What the hell?" rouge said in surprise as she was getting hit by little drops of water

"Shade no! Stop it!" I shouted at him

Shade stopped then looked at me with a puffy face then growled a bit in anger, but it was too cute of a growl that I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Ah your too cute shade" I said half sad half happy seeing as the chao was blushing, but also trying to cheer us up

"Rouge where are we?" Cosmo said sadly as she slowly got up wiping away her tears "And how did you get here?"

"Shadow sent me here not too long ago saying something about it wasn't safe and to take care of ya and your guess is good as mine, but I've looked around for a bit after seeing the both of you knocked out on the floor and the only door I haven't checked is that door" she said pointing at the front door "as far as I know from what I've seen is that where ever we are, it's really high tech."

"Well it looks just like shadow's house" I said looking around as Cosmo nodded in agreement then watched rouge's eyebrow rise with interest

"Really now? So you really were at his house uh?" she asked very curiously

"Well Cosmo and tails have been in his house too!" I quickly said in defense

"But you were there for a night as we came to see if you were there or not the next day and you were even taking a shower" Cosmo said thinking about it not realizing that she had completely threw me under the bus.

Oh crap, Cosmo didn't help me what so ever in this matter as my face instantly became red from blushing so hard as the memory of shadow eating me out started to play in my mind. Damn it, what did I do to get myself into this mess because now rouge is going to want to find out everything.

"So you were there!" she said excitedly then asked in a seductive tone "And did you two do it?"

"NOOO WE DIDN'T" I shouted at her feeling completely embarrassed "WE ONLY..."

I stopped myself from telling her what we actually did. While trying to calm myself down I took notice that Cosmo was interested in it as well.

"So you two didn't have sex, BUT" rogue said sharply, smiling "you two did do something right?"

"Anyways" I said quickly turning around before they could see me blush again "let's just hurry up and figure out where we are so we can get out of here."

"If you say so" rouge said devilishly as I knew if I said anymore and she would've found out everything

I suddenly felt shade shiver in my arms

"Shade what's wrong?" I asked him, but he only slipped out my arms and started pawing at the front door catching all of our attention except for Rouge

"Chao! Chao!" shade said in such a worried tone that I opened the door then froze once it opened

There in front of us was a hallway that was really wide with a huge wall of glass that showed the planet up close with the stars all around it.

"Are we out in space?" Cosmo asked worried

"Seems so, but whatever this place is it's not Eggmans and it sure as hell isn't G.U.N.s either." rouge said as she carefully looked around

"This…this is the space arc," I said remembering that this was the hallway leading to the main room where we reasoned shadow to save the world rather than destroying it with the space arc.

"This is that space arc?" rouge asked me surprised

"If you mean the one we talk about from when we first met shadow then yes that the one" I replied

"Really now," rouge said making a sinister face

"Rouge, what are planning?" I asked her knowing all too well that she was up to no good

"Well shadow swore that he would never take me here because I would find out stuff about him that he doesn't want me to know." she said

The whole station shook suddenly causing all of us to lose our balance and falling to the floor as a red beam light shot up off the earth.

*WARNING* *WARNING* *WARNING*

"Unknown Energy Source Detected" a mechanical voice spoke "Danger Level 3 Immediate Action Highly Advised"

As we recovered a computer panel had appeared up from the floor with the display on the window in which rouge started to use when shortly after a denied access showed on the screen.

"Grrr" rouge growled "Shadow had to make this really tough, but it's nothing that I can't handle"

Soon after the red light faded away followed by really violent shaking of the whole station only to hear the mechanical voice again.

*WARNING* *WARNING* *WARNING*

"Unknown Energy Source Detected. Danger Level Exceeds Danger Level 5. Automatic Action Enabled. Eclipse Cannon Armed On Standby Awaiting Power Source. All Personal Aboard Now Has temporary Full Access To The Extent Of The Measures Taken Based Of Current Situation."

"Well now you want to let me in" Rouge said a little ticked off

"What in the world is going on?" Cosmo asked as she stared at where the red light shot up from the planet

"I really don't know, but I only pray that shadow, tails, and knuckles are ok and have nothing to do with it." I said sadly knowing that they more than likely were watching shade pawing at the window with his little tears coming down.

I knew from the way he was acting meant that something bad was going with shadow making all my hopes of him not being involved in whatever was going on soon fade away.

"Ok I'm pulling up some live feed up for everyone so we can find out what's going on down..." Rouge was saying before shade got in the way of her typing shaking his little head

At this point I knew something wasn't right about shade acting the way he was and how he as a chao, knows an awful lot about what's going on which that in its self wasn't making any sense. I quickly grabbed him gently away for rouge to finish as he was struggling to get free.

"Shade calm down, please your starting to scare me," I told him, but he simply looked at me with tears running out of his little eyes

"And… There! We should be able to see..." rouge said as her voice faded in shock as Cosmo gasped in fear

Both of their reactions caused me to look up at the screen to see what was going on. The moment I looked at the screen I lost control of my body letting go of shade who flew up to one of the two figures that appeared on the screen. Sonic looked completely out of character as he looked as if he was hell it's self as the evil was truly shown from him and just looking at him left an image that would haunt me forever. The other figure which shade had flown up to had a mix of red and black all over its body with claws instead of hands. Its quills were really long with really sharp dark red eyes with black pupils that seemed to not only pierce through you but even through your very soul. Judging the way shade was acting as it put up its tiny little paw up to it we all could guess who it was, but even so I couldn't help but say it

"Shadow...?"


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I hope you enjoy! I've come to a bit of a stand still for the next chapters so it will take some time!

Shadow's POV

I could feel my body coursing with so much energy as more tried to force its way into me while my whole body was burning as it started to change to handle all of it. Before I knew it the energy was way too much for even me to handle as I felt the restraints starting to burn into me that I sent the rest of the energy away not realizing that I was roaring in the process with my arms out. My vision was red, but could see the darkness of night like day. This was a form even I don't know much about as I've only done it once with shade around, but never dared to use it again as I nearly died. Facing my foe as I simply stared at him who soon started rushing towards me

"YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!" he roared releasing massive amount energy into his attack

I could not hear his words as they were very faint as I only focused on defeating my enemy just hearing the sounds of his movement. I dashed towards him completely stopping him with one hand then slashing at him with the other taking him by surprise. He used his speed to break away from my grip. Before he could get a break to launch another attack I was moving at him such a speed that every movement was breaking the sound barrier. As he tried to dodge I increased my speed letting me get behind him in the air as it seemed he slowed down while doing so and unleashed a series of attacks down upon him and cutting him deeply with my claws. I soon realized in the mist of my attacks that he hadn't slowed down, but rather I was using chaos control unknowingly.

I gave one last kick using so much force that the shock waves could be seen coming off of it, but when it made contact it he vanished completely then reappeared next to me attacking with kicks and punches as I did the same in response. In the mist of beating the crap out of one another I could see one of my restraints break as my fist made contact to his face. It sent him flying, but he shifted in the air slightly and caught his balance only to find me right in front of him. With one swing of my arm I cut off one of his legs clean off followed by a kick to his head sending him crashing to the ground and a huge bang could be heard as he hit it.

"Don't think you've gotten the better of me!" the faker yelled out trying to get back up

My body moved on it's own as it grabbed him and ripped off his other leg then started beating him with it. Letting go of his leg I stood over him only to begin punching his face in over and over and over again and again that I knew something was wrong figuring out that I couldn't stop myself. Looking over to my restraints as I saw that there was only one left as it was already started to slowly break apart. Quickly glancing back down at the faker, he had turned to normal, but was changing back and forth between that hellish form and his normal self while his wounds were healing quickly. Knowing that my body was already moving on its own as my time of staying in control was almost gone. I had to quickly figure out where the hell this darkness was coming from within sonic... I saw him barely point to his chest before my body had suddenly cut off his arms. Seeing this I forced myself with every ounce of my conscious and strength to regain control of my body fighting back whatever was trying to take a hold over it then stabbed my hand into Sonic's chest only to be stopped inches from piercing it by an unknown force coming off of sonic.

"Shad..ow...pull..it...out..." sonic barely managed to say as the blood gushed out his mouth

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I roared as I slowly forced my hand into his chest over powering the force that was trying to stop me until I felt a stone.

Immediately grabbing it, I ripped it out of sonic as he screamed out in pain. The stone was burning into my palm as I saw my last restraint was now gone, my vision was begin to fade quickly. with no time to lose I jumped as high as I could into the sky holding the stone above me then yelled at the top of my lungs

"CHAOS BLAST!"

As I did this, I felt a whole new surge of energy releasing from me that caused the blast to become so much bigger and destructive that it sent me hurling into the ground. My ears were ringing and opening my eyes only to see everything was burly as orange and red blur were coming to me knowing it was tails and knuckles. I tried to move, but couldn't as it got up on its own. Then a voice spoke that was not mine.

"Put this back into him, so that he will live as I must do something first." the voice said powerfully

I watch as I saw myself hand knuckles what appeared to be blue dust. Out of nowhere I began to slightly float into the sky seeing small blurry streams of darkness and light flying around me

"Rise And Awaken For The Time Of Reckoning As You All Hear My Last Wishes!" said the voice

Soon the streams of darkness and light shot up into the sky only to scattered throughout the sky. A moment later I found myself standing then fell to the ground feeling my life draining away as my body returned to normal. I guess I couldn't keep my promise to Amy and shade, but I hope she will live on happy taking care of him seeing as this power was still way too much for my body to even handle costing my life. If only I was stronger and could handle it and I wouldn't be so helpless right now. Coughing up some blood as I laid on the ground I slowly closed my eyes listening to my heart beat begin to fade away.

*thump**thump**thump*

*thump* *thump*

*thump*

Everything was black as I felt myself leave my body and floated in the vast darkness until a voice spoke to me

"You've done well shadow" the same powerful voice from before said "and you will not meet your end here as your life has only now begun!"

"Who are you?" I asked wondering where I was and if I was even dead

"Oh yes this would be the first time meeting one another" the voice replied "allow me to introduce myself."

From the darkness a figure appeared glowing with red and black mixed all around him only when it came closer did I realize it was me in the form that I just fought sonic in.

"Yes I am a part of you as you are a part of me, but I'm also or rather still a person who was once alive. My name is King Noctis Acternae Obruat, but you may call me Noctis." he said

"Enteral darkness king" I said picking up on the Latin he had spoken

"Yes indeed shadow, but right now there are other matters at hand. I am unsure how I became a part of you, but it matters not! What needs to be done is passing my role of being king on to a new successor" he said hinting me

"Why me?" I asked unsure of what his intentions were

"Simple because you're the only one I can transfer my powers to since we are one." Noctis said then added "had I not been awoken by our friends you would've died from using more power then you could handle."

"Our friends?" I asked wondering what he meant

"Yes, your friend sonic who is the host of my dear friend Invidia, who you ripped out and tried to kill, but he made the mistake of trying to enter into you and giving me a rude awakening." he said a bit angrily "I've already dealt with him. You and your friends will be fine."

Suddenly my head felt like it was burning as if someone had forced their way into it.

"I see now," Noctis said "you've had quite an interesting life as you now have a new lover, but I see that Tikal is still trapped within the master emerald."

"How do you know about her and the master emerald?" I asked rubbing my head from the pain realizing he just looked through all my memories

"You will have to ask the master emerald that yourself as now the time for those who are trapped within the stones of lost light that were lost or are already here and yet to be awaken has begun to rise and gather to serve their king once again for a new reckoning that is to come." he said powerfully

"What do you mean by reckoning?" I asked getting serious then remembering what Tikal had told me "Why is the world becoming engulf in darkness?"

"There was once, a time when darkness and light were untied as one and everyone was happy. Only one person wanted to break this peace, but you fought him before as he tried to destroy everything." replied Noctis as he looked at me sharply

"Mephiles…" I said quietly remembering the battle against him from a few years ago

"Yes, but he was successful the time when I was alive. I had sealed him up before he could kill the rest of my people who were reduced to a mere few including myself and my love one who he wounded badly. we had no choice due to circumstances to transfer our soul and powers into the stones of lost light which had scatter all of us around the world." he said sadly, but added "as for your question the for why the darkness will cover the world completely is to embrace the return of its king and fully restore all my powers which I leave to you. To choose what you will when the time comes to decide the fate of everyone when the world is finally engulfed by darkness."

"There must be some way to stop that from happening right?" I asked

"In all of your of adventures there was always way, but this time I'm afraid not. You are now a king whether you want to be or not" he said while looking way "Blood of royalty, blood of my own theoretically speaking, you will be entitled my powers and make a life worth living not only for yourself, but for your subjects and others as I once did"

"This is still too much of burden even for me" I said to him noticing at he seemed deprived

"You have many friends and... a lover," lowering his head as he spoke "cherish them for you may not see or be with a few of them as time will come take them away forever."

Out of nowhere Noctis began to slowly disintegrate while the dust he was turning into flowed into me

"Now listen carefully shadow! If you truly love that girl of yours then never...let...her...go..." his voice trailed off and he was gone

A moment or two passed before suddenly feeling jolts of electricity run throughout my body one after the other then a slight ringing in my ears.

"…shadow...Shadow...SHADOW!" I could hear Amy's voice screaming above me then feeling cold drops of water hit my face.

Slowly opening my eyes I could see her crying just above my head with her hands on her face. I tried to move, but everything in my body was numb and barely managed to lift my arm up towards her which was causing me a great deal of pain forcing myself to just deal with it. As my hand touched hers, she flipped out and saw me weakly reaching out for her.

"Amy..." I barely said as I managed to lightly touch her face

She hugged me tightly still crying out her eyes out as I closed mine being able to enjoy being embraced by her once more again.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy's POV

The three of us didn't even know to do or say as we soon watched the battle between the two broke out on the monitor. Even Rouge was horrified at what she was looking at. Shadow looked like a demon as he attacked sonic. They both vanished and reappeared from time to time hitting one another. Did Shadow really have to go this far just to protect me? My thoughts were interrupted when Cosmo spoke

"Where is Tails and knuckles?" she asked very worried

Rouge didn't even speak as she started typing away then another screen popped up with Tails and Knuckles were in the x-tornado flying towards Shadow and Sonic.

Both Cosmo and Rouge sigh with relief then Rouge hit a button and spoke

"Tails! Knuckles! Can you hear me?" she said

"Rouge?!" Tails said in shock

"Babe are you ok?" Knuckles asked worried

"Yes I'm fine, but don't head towards Shadow and Sonic's position!" she told them

"Sorry we can't do that," Tails replied "Shadow can't take him on alone! We just battled against sonic and we barely made it out alive even with shadow's help."

All of a sudden Cosmo gasped causing both Rouge and I to look at the other screen. There Shadow was standing over sonic as blood was dripping of his hand holding a ripped off leg then started attacking sonic with it. Shadow had thrown it away only to continue beating the hell out of sonic as dust rose up from the force of Shadow's punches.

"DAMN IT TAILS! IF YOU TWO GO OVER THERE SHADOW MAY KILL YOU BOTH! HE ISN'T EVEN HIS SELF!" Rouge yelled at them with tears in her eyes as she had to turn her head away from the display.

Shadow why are you going this far? Wasn't there just some other way to have dealt with this? Why couldn't there be anything I could do to stop this? My mind was lost in questions as I cloud only stare at this demon who Shadow had turned into trying to stop a monster. Shade was in my arms crying his little eyes out as I soon found myself crying to.

"Please Tails," Cosmo pleaded with him "Please don't go, I don't want to lose you after I had just accepted your marriage proposal!"

"Tails! You're getting…" Knuckles said in shock

"Look! Right now isn't the time for this!" Tails replied to Knuckles as he had cut him off then spoke to Cosmo "Cosmo, I have to save sonic as he is my brother and you won't lose me. I'm scared just as much as you, but I have to do what I can because everything counts."

Shadow had stopped punching sonic only to thrust his hand to his chest causing me to gasp, but soon noticed that something was causing him to stop as he still tried to pierce Sonic causing a blast of wind blowing all around them. Rogue immediately shouted at Tails and Knuckles

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE SONIC THEN STEP ON IT CAUSE SHADOW IS ABOUT TO KILL HIM!"

"WE"RE ON IT!" Tails yelled back

It was too late as the wind around the two hedgehogs died down as Shadow stood up with a blue light shining within his hands. I also saw that his restraint had broken then looked quickly at his other one which were gone. He had a worried look on his face then jumped up to the sky holding the blue light into the sky. It was a stone, but Rouge quickly reacted as she yelled out with fear through the com

"TURN AROUND NOW!"

Shadow seemed to have shouted out two words followed by a red flash of light covering the whole screen then out the window on the planet was little a sphere of red light that rose up off of it. A moment later the station shook uncontrollably as the power was cut off along with the gravity then everything turned back on. Once the screens came back up Shadow was floating as streams of light and darkness moved all around him then shot up into the sky spreading everywhere. Tails and Knuckles had made it to them safely as they tended to Sonic, but Shadow was on the ground not moving.

Seeing that I couldn't help, but feel a lump in my throat that burned from fearing that he was dead. I wanted to be with him more than anything and I wish I could have more power to be able to have helped him out. I could feel my tears building up again, damn it shadow you said you would come back to me no matter the cost!

"_What about you_?" a voice asked me as I was taken back completely

"What?" I asked looking around and only saw Rouge and Cosmo

"_Would you come back to him no matter the cost_?" the voice asked

"Yes, but..?" I replied as I was soon cut off

"_Then say the… words…"_ the voice said as it faded away

Words? What words? It didn't make any sense until I looked at the screen again to see Tails shaking Shadow then slowly shaking his head over to Knuckles.

"No he can't be, you can't be dead …" I said as all my emotions came rushing out all at once and yelled out without thinking "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everything slowed down as I was pushed back then shot forward at insane speeds that within moments I was already half way down to the earth before the fear of smashing into the ground enter my mind. At this speed I would be kill instantly and closed my eyes as the ground was only a few feet away. I waited a few seconds as nothing seemed to have happened only feeling a slight breeze causing me to open my eyes to see where I was. Shadow was laying on the ground right before me as Tails and Knuckles were taking care of Sonic, but Tails took notice I was there then shouted out to me

"Amy?!" he said shocked to even find me here "where the hell did you pop out from?"

I couldn't answer him as I fell to my knees next to Shadow as he still laid there motionless while tears started following from my eyes. Tails walked up to me, but stayed silent after a few moments later he spoke

"I'm sorry Amy," he spoke sadly "We just didn't make it over to him fast enough to try and help him."

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled out before I could reply to Tails

"Knuckles what's wrong?" Tails asked worried

"Tails get back now! It's Sonic!" he shouted as he jumped back over to us

We watched as sonic rose up from the ground as a dark aura was surrounding him. His ripped off was healed completely looking good as new as he walked up to us. His eyes were a different color not the emerald green eyes, but a dark golden brown color and gave us a look of sadness. When he got close enough to us he immediately fell down to one knee with arm raised to his chest and bowing his head.

"_Knuckles the echidna_," Sonic spoke to him "_I cannot thank you for saving my life as you had put me back into my host and have followed my king's orders. I am in your debt_."

We were taken back as Sonic was acting like he was someone else completely while Knuckles didn't even know what to do in the situation before him. Sonic soon rose up and looked at us all, but stared at me the most.

"_I am sorry for my actions that has troubled all of you. So fear not I will not harm you anymore as one of my king's last wishes_." He spoke sadly then looked to me and added as he lower his head "_My lady, I wish that you do not fear me as I only wanted to serve my king who is now dead, but this host of mine Sonic, has quite the feelings for you though he had failed to even attempt to try as his reasons had caused him fear of ever doing so_."

"You have no right to tell his secrets like that!" Tails yelled out to him angry

"_Forgive me sir, but that is what Sonic wanted to say as he notice her devastation over the new king shadow_." He said

I didn't even know what to say, Shadow is now a king? Sonic had actually loved me but his reasons caused him to fear ever asking me out? What the hell is this person who has control over Sonic's body even talking about?

"What do you mean Shadow has become a king?" Tails demand only to get shot with a dark look from Sonic

"_That you will have to ask him yourself_." he replied darkly then looked at Knuckles softening his expression "_To answer your question about who I am. My name is Invidia, the old king's right hand, and your friend sonic is my host_."

He soon walked over to Shadow's body where I sat frozen in fear while Tails and Knuckles got in his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Knuckles asked as the both of them were in a fight stance ready for anything

"_I am simply repaying my deb as well as following my king's last wishes. So I will ask you both to please stand aside as I bring him back to life_." He replied

Hearing him say that I finally found my voice and asked

"Can you really bring him back?" as tears were still pouring from my eyes

"_Yes_." He answered

"Tails, please let him through." I said

"Amy…" Tails tried to say

"Tails, Please?" I asked as I didn't have it in me to argue with him

Tails moved aside as did Knuckles letting Invidia pass only to stop right over shadow. He threw up his arms and started speaking a langue that was unknown. Even Tails or Knuckles couldn't recognize the langue. Moments later streams of light and darkness swirled above us in the sky. The very same things that shadow shot into the sky. When Invidia was done speaking he took a knee then shouted out loud

"_AS KINGDOMS RISE AND FALL LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THIS NEW KINGDOM WILL OUT LAST THEM ALL! ALL HAIL THE NEW KING SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND…_" he paused for a quick second shooting me a look with a smile on his face "_THE NEW QUEEN AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG_!"

I had a blank expression as I heard him say it while both Tails and Knuckles faces exploded with shock and anger at what Invidia had just done. The steams of light and darkness above us came spiraling down towards me and shadow then entered our bodies. When it was finish he quickly place his hand on my shoulder and the other on Shadow.

"_Chaos control_" he said and time seemed to have stopped as Tails and Knuckles were frozen in the middle running to us

"What...?" was all I could say as my head was spinning like crazy

"_Now listen well my lady, the only way this will work is if he wants to come back._" Invidia told me then let go of me as shadow's body suddenly jumped up as if he was being electrified

He did it two more times before I couldn't take any more of it, watching Shadow's lifeless body move like that

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted at him not realizing that I had broken his chaos control and sent him flying into Tails and Knuckles

Turning back to shadow and waited only to have the tears soon run down my face like a river

"SHADOW… SHADOW… SHADOW…" I yelled out his name then covered my face with my hands crying my heart out.

Something slightly touched my hand which took me by surprise as I moved my hands away to see Shadow reaching for me.

"Amy…?" shadow asked weakly as he touched my face I threw myself on him burying my face in his chest as I continued to cry


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Here it is Chapter 11 as the next chapters this week will take some time due to work, but other than that enjoy!

Shadow's POV

I didn't care that Amy was squeezing the life out of me as I just simply enjoyed the moment. I wasn't long before I felt different as the numbing pain quickly faded away and my fatigue was fully restored. She let me go as I sat up and looked around noticing that my senses were sharper as could see further or closer, sense of smell was better, and I could feel the essence of life that the others around me gave off, but most of all I felt powerful.

"Shadow is everything ok?" Amy asked me seeing my expression

"Yes my rose," I replied as I put my arm around her "I'm just adjusting."

"So when were you two dating?" Knuckles asked surprised looking at Tails who just shrugged his shoulders

"Dating? Dating isn't something I want," I told him feeling Amy's shock, but turned to the faker who had a very dark essence glaring at him in rage "And who might you be since you're not Sonic?"

"Forgive me and my actions, my lord" he said as he took a knee lowering his head "my name is Invidia as I was the right hand of the old king and your friend Sonic is my host."

"So what will you do now seeing has your old king is gone?" I demanded

"Continue to fulfill his last wishes till the end." He replied as he rose up and took a few steps back as he added "Though I may not agree with him to leave fate up to others, but his orders are absolute and so must yours when you or should you chose to rule, young king."

Invidia suddenly lifted into the air a few feet as his whole body began to glow. A ghostly figure came out of the body with dark golden brown eyes.

"Sonic the hedgehog, despite my actions for ruining your life, I declare you my successor and give you all my powers!" Invidia said as he slowly dissolved away as some of Sonic's quills turned a darker shade of blue.

When the ghost was completely gone Sonic slowly came back down as he fell to one knee then put one arm down to brace himself as he held his head with the other. I knew he was back, but I could feel Amy was trouble by what I had told Knuckles. It was the truth, dating isn't something I wanted because I already have what I want as she would find out very soon.

Amy's POV

There was so much going on at once that I hardly notice what happened to Sonic as Shadow's words seemed to have haunted me. I snapped out of my thoughts as Sonic began to speak

"Wow, my head hurts like crazy."

"Sonic, is… is that you?" Tails asked nervously

Sonic had opened his eyes as his emerald green eyes were shining brightly and smiled

"The one and only, buddy!" he said only to get tackled as Tails flew to him hugging him

Shadow still had his arm around me, but I was unsure how to feel not knowing what he really meant from what he said to Knuckles. He suddenly tightened his grip and pulled me closer as he whispered to my ear

"Rose, don't trouble yourself with doubts you already know how I feel about you."

"How did you…" I asked surprised

"Let's just say I could sense it," he replied in his smoothing voice

"But what did you mean by dating isn't what you wanted?" I asked him fearing for the worse

"Amy that is the truth. Dating isn't something I want…" he said then lifted my chin so our eyes could meet as I saw the truth in his eyes "because why date when I already know their true feelings are the same as mine."

I blushed like crazy then noticed sonic was watching as he came closer then began to speak

"Amy, I'm sorry and as Invidia told you that's how I really felt about you, though I know this isn't the time to be asking this even thought I did hear shadow say dating wasn't his thing. So I was…" he said blushing and scratching nose before shadow interrupted him

"It's true that I did say that 'Sonic'," Shadow said catching all of us by surprise as he never called Sonic my his name as he always had called him faker "that's because she is already mine as I am hers"

In that instance Shadow put me in front of him as he then bit my ear causing me to moan uncontrollably. Leaving his mark stating that I was now his and no one else's. Both Tails and Knuckles mouths dropped open in shock as Sonic took this surprise the hardest as he growled in anger at shadow for doing this right in front of him. When Shadow was done he whispered seductively into my ear causing me blush even harder

"I'm sorry for hurting you out of the blue, but I'll defiantly make it worth your while tonight my rose."

"SHADOW you had no right to…!" Sonic shouted out before Shadow and I appeared right in front of him with shadow's knee already in his stomach

Sonic fell down holding his stomach as Shadow stared down at him with anger. I was shocked at how we moved this quickly without Shadow even saying chaos control or lifting me up to move.

"'YOU' don't have the right to ask Amy for forgiveness from what you did to her before all this had ever happened." Shadow shot back at Sonic then turn his gaze to me softening his expression as he did "Do you have anything you want to say to him?"

Tails and Knuckles just stood where they were unsure if they wanted to help their friend or not, but were also very curious about what Shadow was talking about. I didn't know what to say or do as Shadow waited for me patiently. Looking down to sonic the memory of chasing him and what he did to me replayed causing me to gather my strength and began to speak.

Sonic's POV

What in the hell is going on? Shadow is now faster and stronger than before and now he even has the girl of my dreams that I had to accidently hurt. This just really sucks. I finally recovered enough from Shadow's hit to the stomach to look up in time to see Amy start speaking.

"There is something I do want to ask," She said looking down to me "did you or did you not mean to do what you did to me when I ran after you along the beach?"

"No, but I only meant to…" I said before she cut me off

"You only meant to what?!" she cried out as tears were running down her face "Did you even look back to see what you had done to me?"

"No, but after a…" I tried to say

"My whole body was twisted up and I would've probably died if it wasn't for Shadow!" she cried out still cutting me off

She raised her hand and swung it with all her might towards me. I closed my eyes as I knew I had deserved it, but felt nothing. Opening my eyes I saw that Shadow had caught her hand stopping her from smacking the hell out of me. She fell to her knees while Shadow slowly went down with her only taking a knee.

"Why… Why… did you stop me?" Amy asked Shadow through her crying

"Because one can't not look at things from just one side even if they were in the wrong" he said "Yes, he deserves it, but he has also suffered. Not as much as you, but he had to witness someone take over his body and then try to kill the ones he cared for."

I was taken back from Shadow's words as I never known him to care or defend for anyone, but to defend me I soon had a huge change of thought about him. Though I could help, but wonder how he figured all that out as it was what actually what had happened. I watched as Amy just buried her face into Shadow's chest then he picked her up bridal style. He held out his hand to help me up which I accepted, but as I stood up he pulled me close to enough to whisper so no one else could hear

"She will forgive you, but it won't be anytime soon so let her be until she is ready to talk to you again." He said

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked in surprise

"I'm telling you this as a friend," he replied "don't worry about Amy as I will take care of her and see to it that the both of you can be friends again, but" he said as his voice turned really dark "If you ever do anything to her to ruin her day, to hurt her, or try to take her away from me, you would've wish she smacked you with her hammer every day for the rest of your life then the hell I would send you to."

"Um…yeah I… understand." I said really nervously at his threat

With that he walked away from me then turned over to Tails and Knuckles

"Tails you want to stay the night at my place seeing as you don't have a house?" Shadow asked him "you're more than welcome to."

"That would be great actually, but did you have a small house?" Tails asked

"For whatever reason that reminds me where is Rouge and Cosmo?" Knuckles asked in wonder

"Fuck." Shadow said as seemed to remember something then added "Knuckles do you want to sleep over as well? There more than enough rooms and to answer your question Tails, that apartment was nothing more than a safe house."

"Sure." Knuckles said as he and Tails looked at each other in surprise

"Sonic," shadow said as he only turned his head half way looking back to me

"Yeah?" I said surprised

"Take care." He said then shouted "Chaos Control!" and everyone, but me, vanished.

"Thanks." I said as I started running with a tear or two that seeped out as I lost the one love of my life Amy, forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Finally another chapter down! Enjoy and don't forget to like or follow the story!

Shadow's POV

The four of us appeared in the space ark which I had rebuilt in secret from almost everyone. I knew rouge would do anything to get any and all information that I had including my personal journals. She may be a friend and comrade, but she was still a thief and spy.

"Computer! Freeze all terminal access!" I said loudly

"Voice Recognized. Command Accepted." A mechanical voice said

"Shadow why did you do that?" asked Tails as he looked around impressed

"Rouge," I replied as her voice could be heard yelling at the monitor from around the corner

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Rouge I don't think what you're doing is a good idea," Cosmo said very scared

"I was close to getting my hands on all this juicy information…!" she said only to trail off as she saw me walking to her, glaring at her in rage then looking to the monitor where she was trying to hack into my personal files.

Silence had filled the room as Cosmo rushed over to Tails in fear and rouge had a very worried look seeing as she was caught in the act. She stood there frozen in fear of what to say. It's one thing to annoy me or to piss me off, but someone digging through my personal stuff was passed the point of sending them to hell. I continued to stare her down showing my rage within my eyes when Amy came around and stood before me with her hands on my chest looking into my eyes with a worried expression that told me to calm down. I couldn't help, but felt powerless at her expression causing me to calm down immediately.

"Computer, close file and shutdown terminal point." I demanded breaking the silence

"Command Accepted" the mechanical voice said as the screen vanished and keyboard went into the floor

"Rouge," I said trying to contain my anger "I will overlook this as you all are my guests, but you ever do that again there will be consequences."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Knuckles said confused as this place was unknown to him and didn't understand what was on screen

"Don't worry about it knuckles," Tails replied reading the situation and mood "anyways at least everyone is here and were all ok."

"I'm not sure if looking beat up is ok." Cosmo said as she just notice that the three of us looked like crap from fighting Invidia

"We saw the whole thing from up here," Rouge spoke as relief was heard in her voice "but Amy I didn't know you could use chaos control?"

"I did, didn't I." she replied as she forgot that she had even used it

"But how?" Tails asked in surprised

"Look we had a long night of fighting and crazy things happening. So why don't… " I said before shade head butted me in the stomach

Everyone was taken by surprise as the little chao had even done that to me causing me to lose balance. I sat there on the floor as Shade was pound his little fists on my chest with tears in his eyes. Grabbing shade then hugged him as he continued to cry and pound his little fists on my shoulder.

"Shade, I know that I broke my promise, but I'm back and I don't ever plan on using it ever again because I can't." I said softly calming him down "Please forgive me Shade."

Letting him go, he nodded his little head then I held out my fist in which he fist pounded it. Glad I was able to make it up to him only to feel watching eyes from everyone as I looked up to them.

"Aaah, that was cute," Rouge, Cosmo, and Amy said together

"That was really touching Shadow" Tails said

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Knuckles said still confused at what was going on as shade didn't reveal himself to him

"Don't worry about it," I said getting up and hiding my blush of embarrassment "Now I'll show everyone to their rooms. We'll deal with everything tomorrow"

"Are you sure we should?" Cosmo asked worried as she was in fear of me hiding behind Tails

"I can assure you that everything is alright for now" I replied noticing something was wrong with Amy

"Yeah let's just call it a day," Tails said agreeing with me

After showing everyone there rooms Amy and I walked to our room. She had her hand on her head then stopped. Immediately going to her side to aid her she put her finger on my lips to stop me from speaking. Looking into her eyes I was shocked to see that there were not of her green emerald color but of pure white ghostly eyes outlined in black.

"Shadow…" she whispered to me "I feel different and everything looks strange" then she slid down to the floor

Picking her up I ran to our room and set her on the couch unsure of what to do causing her to worry.

"Amy what do you mean by feeling and seeing differently exactly?" I asked

"It seems I can see everyone's aura" she replied looking around to stop at one direction blushing then looked away immediately from what she was staring at

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion

"Rouge and Knuckles are…" She said blushing even harder "doing it."

"So you can see through walls?" I asked in surprise and slightly disturbed as I didn't need to know that

"Well I didn't know they were doing that!" she said out of the blue catching me off guard

"You… did you just read my mind?" I asked in shock and surprise

"I… I though you said that. I didn't know it was your thoughts," She replied "but no I can't see through walls only their auras is all I can see by the looks of it."

"Your eyes are a different color too." I told her

She was stunned for a second then jumped up and ran to a mirror and gasped

"What's happening to me?" she asked worried then looked back to me only to give me a shocked looked

"Amy what's wrong?" I said seriously as she was getting me worried now

She stepped out of the way mirror as if I was supposed to go to it. When I did, I saw my reflection realizing that my eyes too had changed its color from the crimson red to pure black outlined in white and noticed my black essence was radiating off of me filling the whole room along with another essence of pure white then looking to Amy only to watch it radiating out from her.

"Amy I don't know what's going on." I told her fearing for the both of us as we seemed to be changing

"Then what do we do?" she asked frightened holding me tightly

"I'm not sure," I replied truthful trying to comfort her

We soon noticed that streams of light and darkness were coming up out of the floor from underneath us swirling all around. It was a beautiful sight to see before it started picking up speed. It was like being trapped in a tornado as the floor below us soon disappeared and found ourselves falling down in it. I tried using chaos control, but nothing happened. I felt Amy starting to slip away from me as I tried with all my might to hold on to her against the force of the winds that blew fiercely around us.

"PLEASE AMY HOLD ON!" I shouted to her

"SHADOW!" she screamed in fear

It felt as if something had pulled her away from me and time its self, seemed to have slowed in that moment. I watched in horror as Amy was slowly taken up by the wind as I reached out to her just barely touching her fingertips. When time returned to normal she shot up with the wind out of my sight

"AMY!" I yelled out despair

"Don't worry I got her!" a voice said to me in my thoughts

Still looking up I could see her slowly coming back down to me. As she got closer her body was outlined in a teal color that looked very familiar, but she was completely scared of what was going on. Once she was in my arms the teal outline covered me too as we were now guided down instead of being dragged down by the wind. A moment or two passed when we soon felt the ground and Amy was no longer scared as she looked behind us with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for helping us!" she said happily "It's been a long time since we last seen you two."

Turning around to see who she was talking to I could see two essences through the streams around us as it slowed down and faded away revealing the two figures who stood before us. At first I could not recognize them, but then the memories before battling Mephiles flooded my mind as I now remember the two. The only thing was, how are they here?

Silver's POV

We had barely made it time as the ritual was beginning and saw the streams of light and darkness bring Shadow and Amy down to the earth. I looked at blaze and nodded my head then flew towards them quickly. I saw Amy being pulled away from Shadow, but caught her then spoke to him through my telekinesis.

"I got her don't worry," I told him then to my surprise heard Amy's voice in my head

"Who are you?" she asked

"Woo, you can use telekinesis too!" I said surprised in my mind

"I guess, but why do you sound so familiar?" she asked

"It's me, Silver!" I said "me and blaze are here to once again fix the future as this time we know how to fix it."

"Wait a minute! I remember you now, but how am I able to remember that when time was supposed to have restarted from that point?" she asked

"Uh yeah we'll explain that later, but right now this is also a very important apart as we just avoided one of the few major things that would've destroyed the future as this next one is up to the both of you." I said trying not to give too much away

I brought them to the ground gently where the streams were taking them right in front of the master emerald. To my surprise Shadow hadn't noticed me yet until Amy turned around and spoke

"Thank you for helping us! It's been a long time since we last seen you two!"

Shadow turned around and immediately took notice of me then felt blaze's hand grab mine as she had just got here. Using telekinesis I spoke to blaze

"I hope everything goes well"

"It will as it is for the sake of the future and…" she was saying before I cut her off

"You don't have to remind me of that last part beautiful, but we can't afford to tell them just yet or it may affect their choices for the worse" I told her

"Yes and that is why we are here to make sure they pick the right choices, fluffy." She said and giggled

"Aw come on I didn't even call you kitten that time." I said embarrassed

"Silver, Blaze, what are you two even doing here?" Shadow said to us

"It's a long story, but for now you must finish the ritual" Blaze replied pointing at the master emerald which really took them both by surprise as Tikal was there waiting for them

Please Shadow and Amy make the right choice I thought to myself as they both walked to the master emerald. Now the fate of our future rested on them. A fate, I could only hope that would be one they would not regret choosing.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Finally was able to finish another chapter just before the start of the next week .

So leave a comment and favorite the story if you enjoy it! Without further due enjoy!

Amy's POV

"Silver, Blaze, what are you two even doing here?" Shadow asked Blazed and Silver

"It's a long story, but for now you must finish the ritual" Blaze replied pointing behind us

We both looked where she was pointing to see the master emerald and Tikal who seemed to be waiting for us right next to it. I wasn't too sure how shadow was feeling, but I was shocked to found out we were on Angel Island. We walked up the steps to Tikal taking notice as we got closer the clear sky was being consumed by dark clouds.

"Welcome," Tikal said as she bowed to us "to king Shadow we meet again and to Amy two things will be asked of you, one of which is to help the new king to decide the fate of this world."

I remembered Invidia declaring us as queen and king when he bring back shadow, but to think that we really were completely blew my mind as I seemed to have lost my voice.

"What is going on?" Shadow demanded as he had a very serious look on his face

"All will be explained in just a second, but first" Tikal said calmly as she turned to me holding out a white stone "Amy must speak to someone first"

Shadow's eyes widen in fear as I reached out for the stone, but stopped when he grabbed my hand.

"What are you trying to do to Amy?!" Shadow shouted at Tikal as she only smile

"She was declared a queen though the old queen had not yet passed on" she replied placing the stone in hand faster than Shadow could move it away

The moment the stone was in my hands I felt someone warmth then a soft female's voice spoke to me

"I must speak with you, but I would rather to it in person" the voice said

"What?" I said surprised then everything turned blurry and soon went black

Shadow's POV

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" I yelled at Tikal who only continued to smile at me which only fueled my anger

"As promised Shadow I will explain everything that is happening right now only if you would calm down." She replied

"How can I be calm when Amy is knocked out?" I shot back at her

"That is because the old queen wishes to meet her" she said walking up to me "just like how the old king talked to you"

"You knew I talked to him?" I asked as I was shocked that she even knew I had talked to him or that he was a king

"Yes, the master emerald told me. Now Shadow the hedgehog you will be shown why everything is happening to speed up the explanation." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder then her eye's turn golden

Everything swirled then vanished only to reappear completely different as the temple where the master emerald looked good as new. Not too far away was a camp of echidnas that seemed to reside this area. Two figures came out of the wood lines towards the temple as one the figures was Tikal and the other was a male echidna that was a little chunky.

"Father, why must we keep our distance from the strangers that have traveled from a faraway place?" Tikal asked

"As chief of our people we have keep the peace with this area for hundreds of years and now these unknown people come here and tear down our tree's, destroy our sacred mountains, and all they seek is land and power." He replied to her "If we let them into our village they will corrupt us or worse"

"But father…!" Tikal said before her father had cut her off

"There are no buts about it! I've made my decision and that final!" he said then headed back to the village

Tikal simply walk up to the master emerald to where I was.

"Tikal where am I and what's going on?" I said but saw she didn't even hear me

Reaching out to her I went right through her

"What the hell?" I said surprised

"_Shadow this is a memory of my past_." Tikal said as she appeared out of nowhere "_Just watch_."

Questions were still flooding my mind as to why she would be showing this to me, but had listened to her and continued to watch

"Master emerald why must my father see only the bad things about people unknown to us? Not everyone is bad." Tikal spoke to the emerald

The water around the master emerald vibrated as it seemed to have answered her

"I wish to meet what these new people so that we may all get along." She said sadly then turned her head in alarm as if something had caught her attention

A dark mist was just shy of the forest line around the temple one that I knew all too well as I clenching my fists

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I had wanted to speak to the chief of this village" a calm voice spoke

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Tikal said as she got into a fighting stance

"My name is Mephiles and please I seek the help of your people as I was casted out by my own." He replied sadly

"Show yourself first so that we may talk more about what help you seek from us." Tikal said

"I can't as I have no body for I am trapped within this dark mist by my people who threw me out as they no longer saw use for me." Mephiles replied as the dark mist slowly came out of the wood lines "but I may take the form of anyone but only at moments at a time"

The dark mist soon took the form of an echidna that was well built and one that caused Tikal to blush. What really caught my attention was that his eyes weren't the dark evil eyes he had when I had fought or meet him, but of a calming dark yellow eyes.

"My… My farther had forbidden any strangers from entering the village, but I with help you how ever I can." She replied walking up to him "but I must ask you to stay out of sight and you are more than welcome to hide here in this forest."

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness" Mephiles said as the entire memory soon swirled around turning into nothing

"You, you meet Mephiles!" I said in shock and surprised mixed in anger

"Yes, but back then he was kind and loving" Tikal replied as she showed more memories of both of them together and the things they did "but it was half his fault that he had turned evil." She added sadly

"What do you mean?" I asked as I was taken back by her words which defended Mephiles

"He had planned to use the powers that my people and I had possessed only to have fallen madly in love with me. My father had taken my advice to try to make peace with these strangers though he did not know about Mephiles and I." she said "So I was sent as a representative for our people to talk to their leaders and Mephiles didn't like the idea at all"

Another memory appeared this time inside of a medieval castle in the King's throne where Tikal stood with two echidnas that seemed to her bodyguards before the Queen and King.

"I am King Noctis Acternae Obruat" the shadowy figure with black eyes outlined in white said powerfully "This is my wife and queen. And who might you be?"

"I am princess Tikal of the echidnas, I am here on behalf of my father to seek peace between our people." She said looking into the eyes of the king unafraid of him

"Yes that is something I also want as well, but there is something that demands much more attention." He said as his eyes narrowed shooting her a sharp look

"What may be more important than the peace we both seek may I ask?" Tikal replied as she was slightly confused

"I'll get straight to the point" he said then snapped his fingers and everyone but his wife and Tikal had vanished "this is a matter that deals with the person you seemed to have fallen in love with who is a criminal that had…" his eyes sadden but were full of rage "had killed our son."

"What!" Tikal gasped

"He also sought power and tried to take this throne from me as well as my wife. For his crimes I had punished him to be sealed away forever in a sacred item of our fathers as I could not kill my own brother." He replied then his eyes widen in rage "but he had escaped and fled from his punishment to your people. You will seal him in the sacred item then we will talk about peace between our people."

A dark looking scepter with white wings appeared before her

"No he can't be, he wouldn't." Tikal said as tears started coming from her eyes slowly backing away from the item "he's not like that! He would never do any of those things!"

"So what your telling me is that I am a liar?" his voice rising in anger "You expect me to believe you when I SAW HIM KILL MY SON BEFORE MY EYES!? He roared

"No… I… he…" Tikal stuttered as she feared the king's anger as she looked heart broken

"BORTHER!" Mephiles shouted as he rose up out of the ground in front of Tikal still taking the form the echidna in which he meet her in

"Mephiles I was wondering when you were coming out of there." Noctis said

"Haven't I paid the price more then I already have?" Mephiles asked "You've taken my body and left me as this mist. Is that not enough?"

"YOU'VE TAKEN MY ONLY SON'S LIFE!" roared Noctis in anger as he stood up

Soon the queen rose up and instantly Noctis sat down as his eyes were now calm. It seemed as if Noctis himself feared the queen.

"Mephiles," the queen spoke her voice was gentle and soft, but like Noctis it had power in it as well "are you in love with princess Tikal?"

Immediately Noctis eyes shot over to his wife as Mephiles looked straight at her without fear

"Yes." He answered

"Princess Tikal do you love Mephiles still now that you know what he has done?" the queen asked as her eyes were very sharp as if she was looking into Tikal's soul

"I… I…" she tried to say as Mephiles closed his eyes as he feared for the worse "I do."

Mephiles opened his eyes in shock and surprise at her answer

"Even if what he did was true," Tikal added "He showed himself before you to defend me and to show that our time together had changed him for the better."

"Very well," the queen said nodding her head "Mephiles, despite the fact that you had killed my only son in which you have paid the price with your body. You are still my husband's brother and that is why he won't execute you, but before you can earn your freedom back though you will banished from here and you must do something in return."

"Anything so that I may be with her," Mephiles said

"That is exactly it," the queen said as she sat back down "Tikal if your father agrees to the both of you to get married then Mephiles will get his freedom, both our people will have peace, and most of all you two will enjoy love together."

Noctis eyes looked back over to Tikal and Mephiles still calm

"Do you accept?" he said

Tikal and Mephiles looked at each other then back at the king

"Yes." They both said

"You have until tomorrow afternoon to tell us." The queen added

The king snapped his fingers and everyone reappeared as Mephiles was barely able hide himself within the ground in the nick of time

"You are dismiss." Noctis said then added quickly "Before you go don't forget the scepter."

The memory faded and I soon felt a change of heart for Mephiles as I knew better than anyone what it feels like to lose someone you care about and doing whatever it takes to get back the one you love, but he was still an asshole.

"Why did you defend him like that?" I asked Tikal

"Because I had trusted him and the time I was with him he never showed any signs of doing evil deeds or evil within him, but I only found out the hard way as everything soon changed" she replied sadly as she waved her hand at the nothingness and another memory appeared

This time we were outside the village when yelling could be heard

"I WILL NOT APPROVE OF THIS… OF THIS MONSTER." Her father yelled

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER AND I LOVE HIM AS HE LOVES ME!" Tikal yelled back

"Tikal!" Mephiles said loudly "please calm down and it's not right to yell at your father as you must do what he says."

"Hmm, then why are you the way you are?" Her father asked

"I can't take any more of this!" Tikal shouted as she ran out and ran towards the master emerald as there was now more yelling and sounds of fighting going on within the hut

The memory faded away and a new one reappeared as it seemed to be the next day as everyone, but Tikal seemed to be dressed for war who was blocking the way to the master emerald from her father and her people.

"Tikal stand aside!" her father demanded "we need the power of the emerald to defeat our enemies!"

"You can't! The master Emerald can't take in all the negative feelings…" she tried to explain

"If you won't move aside then I have no choice" he yelled at her and then pushed her aside

As her clan passed her running up the steps only to see the master emerald flash a blinding light as pure chaos was released taking in the seven chaos emeralds and grew into a beast that wiped out her clan then attacked the army that was coming to their village. The memory faded as it was now just the two of us standing in nothingness.

"What happened?" I asked as not everything was really explained as to why the events now are taking place

"When pure chaos was released and killed everyone in my clan, but me though I was unconscious Mephiles mistook me for dead and sought revenge. He took control of pure chaos and in doing so he also took in all the negative thoughts of everyone and became Mephiles the dark. In order to stop him I gave my life to seal back pure chaos and with luck the master emerald gave me just enough time to head back to Noctis to hand him the scepter back before I had died just as Mephiles had shown up." She said finishing her story as it still left many unanswered questions

"That must have been a very bad way to meet one's end though I understand of how this began for the most part, but what lead up to this point is still unanswered" I said

"And that is why Amy will tell you the rest." Tikal said as she vanished leaving me in the emptiness "Now wake up Shadow!"

It was as if I was sleeping while standing as I awaken to see a red and black mist coming off of me then a bright pink and white mist coming from my left. Looking over only to be shocked by a beauty of a different, but very familiar pink hedgehog next to me as I asked

"Amy… is that you?"

"Shadow…?" she replied back in surprise


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Another chapter is down and still more to come! Please leave a comment, like and favorite the story as every little it counts! Without further due Enjoy! All characters are owned by sega except Angelus, Noctis, and Invidia.

Amy's POV

"Amy, wake up Amy." The female voice from before said to me

Opening my eyes I still felt very dizzy, but looking around slowly to see nothingness all around me. A female figure appeared before me of pure light which was so beautiful it seemed as if she came down from the heavens. It was blinding, but her eyes were all I was able to really see as they were outlined in black just like mine was.

"Who are you?" I asked amazed by the figure before me

"Oh I'm sorry forgive me, my name is Queen Angelus Ameris, but you may call me Angelus " she said then added "Now the reason I wanted to meet you like this person is to see if you are worthy of becoming the next queen."

"But this is all so sudden and I never wanted to be a queen, just… I just wanted to be with Shadow." I said

"Even though this only the third day of being with him?" Angelus asked

"Yes," I said looking into her eyes then felt my head hurt

"Hmm, seems fate has brought you two together," she said

"What just happened?" I asked as I was rubbing my head

"Oh, I didn't realize that would hurt you. I only looked at your all memories." Angelus replied

I blushed little then asked nervously

"All of them?"

"ALL of them," she said then giggled and my face when red from complete embarrassment

"Don't worry I've had some fun and embarrassing times myself," she said as seemed to remember them "but we're getting off topic. Fate has given you path, but this path is one that you can chose not to follow if you do not wish to. Not very many people are given that chance, but picking this path you not only become a queen, but you will receive all my powers and will help your king to choose the fate of the world and of the people."

"That is a really heavy burden to bear," I said as my mind flooded with thoughts of medieval times

"Yes, but I do not mean to rush you, but time is of the essence." She replied

What do I do? I love Shadow and I want to be with him, but having to choose the fate of the world with him was something that I couldn't quite grasp. If I turn this down would I lose shadow? Will this affect him to make the wrong choices and doom us all? What do I do?! I let my thoughts run wild then shook my head.

"I don't know what I want to do." I told her

"What does your heart say?" Angelus asked looking at me with soft eyes

"To be with Shadow," I said

"Then follow it." She said "No matter how heavy the decisions or choices are what matters is that you always stay true to yourself and follow your heart."

Hearing her words I shook my head again getting rid of my worries and doubts as I showed her a look of determination then spoke

"I want to be by Shadow's side no matter what happens or what becomes of the world. I will stay by his side."

Angelus smiled when she heard me then shined really bright once again blinding me then said

"I, Queen Angelus Ameris, declare you my successor Amy Rose!"

I soon felt a burning pain forcing its way in to my chest as I fell to my knee screaming in pain. Once it stopped it started up again only this time burning throughout my body.

"Bare through the pain Amy," Angelus said as her voice seemed to be fading "You will see the past through my eyes as it will reveal why it lead us to where we are. When you wake up be ready to make you choice…"

Her voice drifted away as I soon passed out from the pain.

"Angelus…" a powerful male voice cried out "ANGELUS!"

My eyes soon shot open only to see through the eyes of someone else as they were running away from something terrible through a long corridor.

"NOCTIS!" She cried out turning around looking behind her

Off a little ways in distance was a figure running right after her as it seemed to be running away from a huge dark mist that was right behind it which I had recognized, but couldn't remember why until I saw the dark evil eyes appear from within that instantly made me remember.

"KEEP GOING AND DON'T STOP! I'M RIGHT BEHIND!" The figure shouted to her

She turned her head and continued to run until a set of stairs appeared up ahead leading to a room with a huge stone on top of the ceiling. Instead of running up the stairs she started to fly which completely shocked me until she turned around as I saw a glimpse of a white wings that seemed to be made of either energy or aura. She landed on the top of the stairs then held out her arms and a pure white stream of light came out forming into a bow and arrow. Tilting the bow sideways a dozen more arrows appeared and she fired them towards the figure and the dark mist who was Mephiles. The figure dove forward barely dodging the arrows as they separated him and Mephiles by creating a wall of light blocking Mephiles from getting to them as his eyes appeared full of rage.

"Angelus do! Do it now or all is lost!" the man shouted at her as he walked up the steps wounded badly

She turned away crying and began speaking in a langue unfamiliar. When she finished she raised her hands and the stone started to glow.

"ANGELUS LOOK OUT!" the man yelled out to her

She turned around in time to see a bright red shining from the dark mist with Mephiles evil eyes behind it. It shot forward and broke through the wall of light headed straight for her. The man dove up into it only to be surprised as it passed right through him like a ghost and then impaled the girl right in the chest. She looked down in disbelief and fell as her sight was fading the male seemed to have released his energy in rage as he emitted shockwaves from him and everything soon went black. Her eye's reopened to see a shadowy figure above her with what seemed to be a scepter in his hands.

"Hang in there Angelus, my love" he spoke as his eyes were like shadow's when they turned black outlined in white "I will finish this for you."

She shook her head, but he closed his eyes and raised his head while holding on to the scepter

"Stone of lost light hear my will! Take in those of us still left alive or barely alive to seek another chance to live no matter the cost! As a new king will rise as I offer my brother's powers to be take In exchange and to be given to the new king in the years to come." He said then raised the scepter into the air.

"Ah aha ah. FOOL!" Mephiles spoke his dark voice unchanged as he seeped out of the scepter "The stone has given me a chance to hear my will as well."

"No brother, don't!" he shouted, but was knocked out as the life force was drained out of him and went into the stone

"You and your people will sleep forever in a millennia as you are all scattered throughout the world!" Mephiles said laughing evilly then turned to the girl.

"Angelus as for you…" he said as his eyes soften in sadness "you showed me kindness even though I had killed your only son, tried to take the throne, tried to you make you mine, and tried to kill your husband, my own brother! Why?"

"Because Mephiles that girl had changed you for the better and I saw it as you defended her from my husband." She replied as she was nearing her last breath

"You will reside next to the master emerald as Tikal always took care of it though you still share the same fate as everyone else." Mephiles said as he broke a piece of the stone then holding it out towards her

A figure appeared behind Mephiles catching his attention

"Invidia no!" She shouted as the stone started to take in her life force

"Back into the scepter you fucking demon!" roared Invidia as he held out the scepter in which Mephiles was sucked back in

"If I am the last one to go then Stone of lost light make me the first one to awaken to make way for my king as I am his Knight, his right hand and his best friend." He said as her vision finally faded away

Another sharp pain shot through my chest causing me to open my eyes as I found myself still standing, but fell to one knee and held out my arm to brace myself. The pain soon vanished as I took notice that my hair grew really long then looking at my arms as they were really toned then stood up immediately looking down at myself as I was shocked completely. I grew a little taller, my chest was slightly bigger by two sizes, my whole was toned, and even my ass looked amazing.

"Amy… is that you?" I heard shadow's voice ask in surprised

Looking over to where shadow was my eyes had widen in shock. He too had grown taller, when I though he was ripped already now he was even more so, and his face was more detailed and sharper as you could easily tell his facial expressions instead of the same cold stone face he always would show.

"Shadow…?" I asked in surprised as his new look was leaving me breathless

"Amy you look…" he tried to say, but was really blushing hard

"Shadow you look different as well" I said blushing as well then he took a quick look at himself

"But Amy," Shadow said looking at me as I could see his eyes look me up and down "those clothes of mine that you're wearing are… shorter"

"What do you mean…" I said while taking another look down at myself

I saw what he meant by shorter as his shirt was barely covering half of my stomach and his shorts were really short on me though not booty shorts, but close enough. I couldn't help, but let my face get red from being embarrassed like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Hey there everyone! Just finished this before I headed out to the craziness of black Friday! Please leave comments and favorite the story if you like it! Without further due enjoy! All characters are owned by sega. P.S. Last POV has tons of cussing which will more than likely be in the chapters to come. You have been warned!

Shadow's POV

My eyes widen in shock as I looked Amy up and down as she seemed to be taller and more mature as the clothes she borrowed from me clearly showed off her features causing me to deeply blush. The mist that was radiating off of us soon disappeared as Tikal soon caught our attention by kneeing before us.

"King and Queen have now been chosen!" Tikal said

The master emerald soon began to glow as the dark clouds in the sky rushed into it shortly after revealing a night sky. Once all the dark clouds was consumed into the master emerald a dark orb floated up out of it hovering just above the emerald.

"Your hands please?" Tikal said holding out both hers for us to grab

Taking a quick glance to Amy as she too seemed unsure about this as she looked back at me looking for an answer as I only nodded my head then grabbed Tikal's hand as she too grabbed her other hand and the moment she did everything froze. Soon golden symbols began flowing out from Tikal's arms to our wrists and started to sting as it placed its self on us. The golden glow faded as it showed a small white rose on top my right wrist with some kind of tribal markings that circled around it in the same color. Amy's was of a black rose with the same tribal markings on her left wrist and everything because unfrozen.

When it was done Tikal quickly placed our hands together which caught us off guard then a flash of memories came before my eyes that were not of mine, but of Amy's as I saw her life unfold up to this very point taking note of the things that the old queen had shown her to which cleared up almost all the questions I still had yet to ask and of Amy feelings that she had for me causing me to smile. With the flash of memories now over I could see Amy with tears in her eyes as she looked at me in a very caring way while she placed her hand on my face gently.

"Shadow, you…" she was trying to say as her tears were now pouring down

Wiping away her tears I embraced her then spoke very softly

"I take it that you saw all of my memories just as I had seen all of yours. Amy, you now know who I used to be before what happened on the ark before I was put to sleep for 50 years, but please everything that you saw I want you and only you to keep to yourself. I stand corrected from what I said to you a few days ago."

"What do you mean?" she asked pushing me slightly back so she could look into my eyes

"Now you know my true feelings for you." I replied kissing her deeply as she returned it back

"I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't the time or place." Tikal said as she was blushing at us while holding the dark orb in her hands

"What is that?" I asked as she held it out to me

"It's the power that was meant to be given to you." She replied still holding it towards me

"I don't ever recall the king or queen ever giving out any power for the new king." Amy said looking at me worried then to Tikal giving her a sharp look

"Amy, Shadow its ok." Silver said walking up behind us with blaze by his side "She's telling the truth"

Looking to Silver then to Amy and finally to Tikal I reached out to the dark orb only for it to vanish completely upon touching it. Nothing had happened which made me worry for a little bit not that I was hoping for something bad to happen, but was rather ready for anything.

"That's it?" I said disappointed as Amy simply looked at me

"Almost," Tikal said turning around to the master emerald and vanished

The master emerald began to vibrate bits at a time even though it was perfectly still and to my surprise I actually had understood it as if was talking to me. Quickly looking to Amy I could see the shock on her face as she seemed to have understood the same thing then returning my attention to the master emerald as It continued to speak to us.

…_With the powers you have received and the blessings from the old king and queen what will you both now do with the world and the people on it?_

"Well," I began as Amy looked at me "Leave the world be as its beauty is like no other except for the one I love. As for the people I do not wish to rule over them or this world, but I had made a promise that I intend to keep till the end to protect the world and the people on it. Though being a king doesn't sound bad either I will keep the title of a king, but the ruling will be continued as it has always been done by the people in their own countries."

"We will also," Amy said speaking up adding on to what I said "with our friends try to bring everyone to together so that everyone can live in peace and harmony for a better future."

… _In choosing this fate for the world understand that there will be many hardships along the way. Even with one mistake along this path the consequences will be severe, but if managed it will be as you had wanted it to be. Are both of you still willing to go through with this fate?_

Hearing this had me feel uneasy about the choice I had made as I tried to weight every option I could in a matter of seconds and just made my head hurt in confusion. Feeling a kiss on the cheek had snapped me out of my train of thoughts as I looked over to Amy who was holding my hand as her eyes were shining brightly with happiness.

"Shadow, I understand that all this is a really heavy burden to the both of us, but" she said coming closer to me "what does your heart say?"

Baffled by what she said I slowly closed my eyes and repeated the question to myself searching for the answer within me. What does my heart say? Visions of Amy, Maria, and seeing their happy faces and being happy with the people around them as well as their friends appeared causing me to open my eyes. Pulling Amy towards me until our foreheads were touching as well as our noses, looking into each other's eyes.

"What my hearts says," I said slowly "is to love, to protect, and to make you happy as well as to keep my promise to you and Maria."

"Then follow it," Amy said giving me a small kiss "No matter how heavy the decisions or choices are what matters is that you always stay true to yourself and follow your heart." I started to chuckle a little at her

"What are you chuckling for?" she asked giving off a mean look as I had ruined the moment a bit

"Because those are the same words the queen told you and now you're using them on me and it worked." I replied kissing her forehead as she had blushed "So thank you rose."

I turned my attention back to the master emerald

"We still want to go through with it as we will always pull through anything that is thrown our way." I said

… _Very well…_

The glow from the master emerald faded away as a moment later a flash of white light came from out of it blinding us then started to consume the whole area and kept spreading all over.

"AMY!" I yelled out as I held on to her

"SHADOW!" she yelled back holding on to me tightly as well

Soon everything turn black.

Amy's POV

My eyes shot open and quickly sat up feeling my heart race as I remember the blinding light, talking to the master emerald, and meeting the old queen. Looking around I found myself in shadows room on the ark. Was all that just a dream? I put my left hand on my chest as the beating of my racing heart slowly started to settle down. Maybe it was all just a dream… I stopped dead in my thoughts as I saw the black rose and tribal markings on my wrist. I felt something move next to me, looking to see what it was only to find Shadow asleep as he moved around a little. How the hell did we get back on to the ark? What happen to Siler and Blaze?

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Hearing the knocking at the front door I set aside my thoughts and grabbed some clothes throwing them on as I walked to it and opened it.

"Oh I'm sorry," knuckles said as he seemed worried about something "I didn't know there was other people living here"

"Knuckles what are you talking about?" I asked as he then gave me a very confused look

It hit me that he didn't recognize me since my appearance had been changed

"Yes knuckles it's me Amy" I said as his confused look soon changed to a shocked looked

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" he shouted out loudly in shock

"Will you keep it down before someone wakes…" I tried to say before feeling a pair of sharp eyes coming from behind me

"What's with all the yelling?" Shadow asked as he walked to us

"Sha… Shadow? Knuckles asked in disbelief as he noticed his changes as well

"Yes?" Shadow said as he put one arm on my waist and the other on the door way to lean on

"What happened to two?" he asked

"Well," I said slowly then Shadow spoke

"First off what are you doing here knocking and yelling?"

"Oh, there was a huge disturbance of energy that came off the master emerald and I need to go check it out." He said "you two didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

I heard Shadow sighed

"We'll talk after everyone is awake. For now let us go back to sleep." Shadow said

"But what about the master emerald?" Knuckles asked

"I'm sure it's fine, but we did have apart to do with it I guess." I said as knuckles just showed a confused look

"Fine," Knuckles said then took his leave

Shadow gently brought me back into the bed room and had set me on the bed

"So what happened down there really wasn't a dream." He said as he seemed to be deep in his thoughts

"I just thought the same thing when I woke up," I said "but if what happened down wasn't a dream then where are Silver and Blaze?"

"Even I don't know, but I'm sure we'll see them again sooner or later." Shadow said to me as he got in bed "For I require some much need rest. Care to join me?"

Feeling worn out myself and seeing as I hardly had gotten much sleep at all today.

"Hell yeah." I replied as I quickly stripped and got into the bed right next to him

"I'm never going to get use to that." He said while blushing

"Not my problem." I said giving him a quick kiss then snuggled myself to his side and fell asleep.

? POV

I stood right outside the G.U.N. headquarters as my mission was to retrieve this guy that was stuck in some fucking scepter from within their vaults that he was being held in. How the hell do you get suck or trapped in one was beyond my mind and It wasn't my style to do things for others much less take orders from anyone, but this guy was an exception as he had given me powers that I could have never dreamed of with the promise of even more if I could free him. I lit up a cigarette that revealed my blue eyes and walk towards the build with a grin on my face while straightening my jacket.

Humans are weak, humans who fight back with guns are just pussies, and humans that use hedgehogs to save them are nothing more than shit.

"HALT!" a soldier yelled at me "COME ANY CLOSER AND WE WILL SHOOT!"

My grin widen as I raised my hands above my head and they lowered the guns.

"Fools." I said as I instantly charged up energy in my hands

I fired it towards the soldiers before they could react causing a huge explosion. The main doors were destroyed in the process as I made my way in, but stopping just before I walked in as I pulled out my shades and put them on then headed in.

"Well this is just going to be too fucking easy." I said before a machine rushed out of nowhere shooting at me

I knew this wasn't a normal machine as I kept using chaos control to dodge the bullets, but every damn time I did that fucking machine was already shooting at the direction I was moving to. Ah what the hell am I kidding this is the most fun I've had then fucking up the blue ball's life up before they locked me away.

"TARGET CONFIRMED" the machine said

"Well no shit, you can fucking talk!" I said surprised

Taking a closer look at it I recognized the symbol on its arm then began cursing up a storm. The machine started attacking again though this time I didn't move as it unleash a hell storm of bullets and missiles. When it stopped firing I began walking up to it unharmed and unscratched as the energy I used to shield myself went away.

"Holy hell man," I said as I lit up another cigarette without a care in the world "You're like a fucking armory, but I know all that wasn't just for me or for yourself defense. Rather it was for that shadow guy, right omega?"

"CLASSIFED" omega responded as it getting ready to launch another attack

I shot the that piece of junk a grin as I shot myself forward and ripped off one of its arms before it could react or respond then came back around tearing off the other one and swiped the legs clean off. The machine was now on the ground as sparks were coming out of it. I jumped on top of it with its arms in each of my hands.

"SYSTEM FOUND AN ERROR," I said to omega mocking the machine and started beating the crap out of it with its own arms while saying "stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself dumbass."

It took me a little longer than expected as I completely flatted out that piece of shit throwing away the fragments in my hands in which his arms were reduced to after that ass beating. Looking around I notice that the humans had used this time to regroup and had tanks, choppers, and even a ton of fancy new shit they ripped off from that old fart egghead. Oh well killing innocent people didn't bother me at all cause your either with me, beside me, or your in my fucking way.

"*sigh* Well if it's a party you fuckers want then so be it." I said laughing as I charged up a huge amount of energy and yelled out "CHAOS BLAST!"

After the huge blast of energy, I looked around to find myself standing in a creator with half of the building gone.

"Looks like Scourge is back in game and soon I'll be running fucking the show." I said to myself as I walked into the build to get what I had come for, more power.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Sorry this is one of the shortest chapters I've written, but can study, work, or write at the same time so bear with me! Anyways please leave a comment and favorite this if you like the series as every bit counts! Without further due enjoy! All characters are owned by sega except Invidia.!

Shadow's POV

I woke up well rested as I saw Amy's beautiful naked body next to me with the sheets barely covering her as I could only image the things I could do with her right now, but then again I'm sure the time for those things will coming pretty quickly at the pace we've been going. A flashing light caught my attention as I saw my G.U.N. phone flashing its missed call light. Well I knew this wasn't good as I have never missed a call from them and more importantly there were all from the general. Opening the phone my eyes widen as there was 30 miss calls and then the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said as I left the room not wanting to wake up Amy

"SHADOW! WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE ARE IN A CRISIS RIGHT NOW!" the general shouted through the phone

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly

"Some hedgehog had attacked our HQ and wiped out the entire area. Omega was sent in to stop the hedgehog and he… he was destroy." The general said sadly

"What did this hedgehog look like?" I asked darkly as anger started to boil up in me

"Shadow calm down," the general said

"TELL ME!" I shouted only to be followed by silence

"Scourge," the general finally said not want to get on my bad side "He also took a scepter you had brought in a few years back that you found."

"I'll find him and I'll take care of the problem" I said darkly as I hung up the phone

Things were really taking a turn for the worse as not only was omega was destroyed, but Scourge is lose and is somehow connected because to stop omega who was designed to stop me was not a matter of luck. What does he want the scepter for? Does he know about Mephiles? Is he helping Mephiles out? My mind clouded with these thoughts as I knew one thing was certain Mephiles and Scourge had to be taken out. Turning around to head back into the bedroom I stopped as I saw Amy with her arms crossed leaning in the doorway looking at me with worried eyes

"What did you mean by that?" she asked worried as she tried to look me in the eyes, but I avoided her gaze

"G.U.N. needs my help again." I said trying to hide my anger and sadness

"Shadow," Amy said as she walked up to me with her hands on my face as she made me look into her eyes as they saw right through me "I know something is wrong. There's no need to hide things from each other so just tell me what it is."

"Its omega…," I said giving in as I took a deep breath "he was destroyed trying to defend G.U.N. from Scourge."

Amy had gasped upon hearing omega was destroyed, but her mood soon changed when she heard the Scourge's name as her eyes filled with rage.

"What is that bastard doing loose?!" Amy asked angry

Seeing her mad now for some reason had caused me to take a great interest in unlike all the other times she would get mad this time was different. I was already aware of what Scourge tried to do to Amy and Sonic that nearly ended in disaster from her memories. Even though he seemed to be nothing more than an asshole, he was still someone to reckon with. I knew what I could do to not only get revenge for omega's death, but to also make Amy happy.

"Say rose, would you like to come with me to kick his ass?" I asked as I watched her eyes light up

"I thought you would've never asked, but what do we do about Mephiles if he is unleashed?" she asked bring up a good point

"Well we had beaten him before so I'm sure we can do it again seeing as are stronger than before, but we need to try out these new powers of ours." I replied to her "before we go I have to let rouge know about omega and she won't be happy about it either."

Sonic's POV

Speeding through town I took a few turns here and there until I could Angel Island off in the distance as I made my way there. Just what the hell was up with all the dark clouds and that crazy white light that passed through here? I remember seeing it while on my run when it had consumed me only to wake up to find myself laying on a tree branch changed as I now look older and a little taller than I had remember. For some reason I taken interest in a brown scarf and just started wearing it. I hope Shadow and Amy didn't have anything to do with whatever was happening yesterday.

I finally made to the coast lost in my thoughts as I realized I was running on water. I was scared out of my mind, but then smiled. This is actually pretty cool, but I wonder what else I can do? Seeing one of the water falls up ahead I took a huge leap towards it and started picking up more speed as I started running up it. Now this is awesome as I could feel the mist of water splashing on me as I made my way to the top. Once at the top I stopped in the middle of the pond without knowing it as I was lost in deep thought of what other things I could do before gravity took affect and I fell in.

"SOMEONE HELP ME… I'M DROWNING! HELP ME!" I yelled out desperately splashing in the water as I could not swim and was afraid of water

A monkey had walked into the water coming close to where I was as it scratched its head in confusion I saw that the water was up to the monkey's chest. I stopped splashing around and simply stood up now completely embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said to the monkey only for the monkey to scratch its head again then continued to do whatever it was doing

"Don't I feel like a complete idiot now," I said then ran off to the alter where the master emerald was

Finally making to the master emerald I saw two people next to a fire cooking some fish. As I came closer my head began to hurt as visions flashed before my eyes.

"Hey sonic what brings you here?" the male asked

"Urgh… wait Silver? Blaze? What are you two doing here?" I asked as I rubbed my head as I remember the two from the crazy flash of visions that just happened

"Why don't you join us and we'll explain." Blaze said as she bit into one of the roasted fish and began to purr in delight

"That is if she doesn't eat all the fish." Silver teased making me laugh

It's really great to see them both, but what in hell is really going on? After that battle with Mephiles shouldn't have everything been fixed? Yet Silver and Blaze are back so something else terrible had to have happen which would explain their appearance here seeing as they aren't trying to kill someone this time. As I walked over to them Silver looked at me in a very serious look and spoke as if reading my mind

"Yes sonic something terrible did still happen in the future and that's is why we are here." He stood up when I walked up to him "This time we know how to fix it and this time there will be no mistakes."

"What do you mean…" I was asking before Silver moved in the blink of an eye

Blood spattered on his face then looking down to see the palm of his hand was on my chest. He slowly removed it to reveal a small black stone half way embedded into my chest.

"_Hello again sonic. Did you miss me?_" a familiar voice spoke to me

"You… your…" I said weakly feeling the control over my body slipping away

"_Sorry, but there is no time to waste I'm afraid_." The voice said as the stone forced its self into my chest

The pain was so unbearable I was knocked completely as the only remained on my mind. Why Silver?

Silver's POV

Sonic had fallen to his knees after the stone went into his chest. I took this time to wipe away the bit of his blood off my face only to see him standing again before me.

"How do you feel, Invidia?" I asked

His eyes opened revealing his dark golden brown eyes instead of Sonic's green emeralds eyes

"_Ready to make that demon bastard pay_." Invidia replied curling his hands into fists

"Then let's go. Come on Blaze." I said as she continued to purr and rub her belly in satisfaction of her meal "It's time we dealt with Mephiles once and for all."


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Hey everyone, just going to share a bit of news which as much as I want to keep this series going I will more than likely end it soon. All good stories must come to an end. Do not fear as I will try to make it epic as possible. It was more than fun to write this story as it was to enjoy seeing all the reviews on it and the comments along with seeing people adding this as their favorites. I couldn't have asked for a more awesome crowd of readers as all you and I thank you! So without further due ENJOY! All characters are owned by sega except Invidia

Amy's POV

After Shadow and I got dressed he left to tell rouge the news about omega seeing as they were a team, but rouge was closer to omega than shadow was even though he had cared deeply for them as they were the only ones to accept him just as he was. Omega was a close friend of mine as well since I was the one that had influenced him to turn on his creator. I'm sure rouge would take the news pretty badly, but that wasn't even the worse of it. Scourge of all people or hedgehogs was now loose! The one person that had almost destroyed all of our friendships causing everyone to nearly attack each other if it weren't for Tails, Cream, and Cosmo to bring us all back together though shadow wasn't there at the time since we though he was dead. A small nudge broke my thoughts as I saw shade nervously looking at me.

"What's wrong shade?" I asked him as the chao seemed surprised

"Chao?" he asked carefully looking at me

"You don't remember me?" I asked before a chill ran through my body causing me to jump and scared off shade

Shadow soon ran through the door with his eyes black outlined in white with a serious look on his face

"Your eyes have changed too." He said as he made his way to me "Did you feel a chill too?"

I only nodded my head as he grabbed my hand when we heard Silver's voice

"Amy! Shadow! We need your help right… NOW! We're over by the jungle area." Then his voice vanished

"Shadow what is going on?" I asked surprised and worried

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it can't be good. We're going to your house very quickly so you can get your clothes and then we're heading out." He replied then yelled out "Chaos Control!" and we disappeared

I hope Silver and Blaze will be ok.

Scourge's POV

"Cut me a break damn it!" I shouted as I looked behind me as the three figures were chasing me

This fucker was about to tell me what to do to release him before these three assholes showed up and he just fucking shut up. What the hell? Now I'm over here running like hell as these three won't let up on me at all. I know for a fact from dodging their attacks that the silver dude with the funny looking hair has telekinesis lucky for me I can tell he's using it every time he glows. The cat on the other hand has some mighty fine curves, but seems to be a pretty stuck up bitch and even more so as she can control fire. I'd take her any time, but she may be too hot to handle. The last one I believe I know him from somewhere as he is unbelievably fast, though this guy looks like he came from hell rather then that bright happy dumb fuck with the green shity eyes that remember.

"_MEPHILES!_" the hellish looking guy yelled out

*BOOM*

"I am not…" I said as I barely blocked his high speed attack that broke the sound barrier only see him vanish again

*BOOM*

"Mephiles!" I shouted as I blocked the second attack only to hear my arm snap in the process as he took off again

*BOOM*

This time the fucker's attack had hit me sending me threw a tree. The scepter had fallen out of my hands and laid before this hellish hedgehog who I would do anything to kill him. My body soon felt restricted as I couldn't move anything other than my hands and saw the silver hedgehog glowing with his hand towards me with the cat next to him.

"What the fuck do you people want from me?" I said pissed off as not only was my arm hurting, but I was now caught "and who the hell are you?"

"Who we are is not important, but what we're after is." The cat said as she picked up the scepter

"Awe why not take a ride on something more important and bigger than that?" I said to her teasingly attempting to get her attention as I slowly pulled out a poison razor from my glove using the rest of the powers I had left to heal my arm

"Why you…" the cat said coming straight to me only to stop dead in her tracks by an unknown force

"Blaze don't, he wants you to come closer," the silver guy said as he squinted his eyes at me

I felt my hands forcibly spread out as the razor fell behind me and then I growled at him

"It's no use. I can read your mind." the silver guy said

"Thanks for stopping me Silver." She said to him while giving him a loving look

His name was actually Silver? That's pretty stupid. He suddenly gave me a dark look as an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Silver" I said as I gave him a grin "you know I'm about to break free any second as my friends are about to be here"

"Not if I can help it." He said as he seem to be focused on me

It's now or never as I looked from him to cat rising an eye brow in interest as I imagine everything I could do to her and how she would react to everything I would do all the way down to the details, the looks, and even to the sounds. His face was priceless as it showed him blushing and full of rage.

"I will kill you, you fucking bastard!" Silver had yelled out to me as the restriction had vanished, but I was pulled forcefully towards him as he raised his fist.

I didn't care as this was the moment I waited for as I slipped out another poison razor from the other glove as my arm had finished healing ready to strike him.

"_ENOUGH_!" the hedgehog from hell roared as he kicked me in my side

A few cracks were heard and I was sent flying over into a tree then fell to the ground. I just lied there trying to move, but couldn't.

"Just fucking great…" I said as a bit of blood pour out of my mouth as I only chuckled at it

"Silver we got what we came for now all we need to do…" Blaze said until she was cut off by the hellish looking hedgehog

"Mephiles isn't in the scepter." He said darkly

"That's impossible!" Silver shouted "Invidia if that's true then we are too late."

"Can't you try to…" Blaze said as her voice seemed to fade away as did the others

Well not exactly how I imagine my life would end getting kicked into a tree and die. What I wouldn't do to get another chance to live and get my revenge on those three, no. On everyone and anyone who has ever given me problems. I would pay any price even if it was my own soul.

"**Only if you're willing**." A dark voice spoke to me

"Wait a second I know that know voice. You're that guy who gave me those powers." I said surprised and taken back by his statement "What do you mean only if I'm willing?"

"**You said you would pay any price to have another chance to live even if that meant your soul. Lucky for you I can arrange that**." The dark voice replied

"I'll accept the deal then, but first tell me your name." I said without another though as I was only focused on getting revenge

Soon everything went black as a pair of demonic looking eyes appeared before me just as I could feel my whole body burning as if it was on fire as the darkness all around was peeling away my very flesh while hearing someone laughing evilly.

"**The name is MEPHILES THE DARK**" the dark voice said as the demonic eyes shined brightly and forced its way into my chest

I could do nothing, but yell out in agony and pain from what seem an eternity of never ending pain all of which did no good to me as I was now burning in hell, dead….


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Hey there readers! I have thought of the best way to for this to end though is it only a matter of time, but this also isn't the last chapter! I will be making the last few chapters a lot longer then I normally do. Please leave comments or add this as your favorite in you like the story! So with that said and without further due Enjoy! All characters are owned by sega except Invidia.

Shadow's POV

Upon appearing at Amy's house she quickly opened the door and rushed to her room to change quickly as I waited for her in the living room carefully looking around. She had a nice house as everything went well together, everything was clean and… everything was completely pink. I eyes started to burn as pink was everywhere until I noticed something blue on the couch. At first anger began to rise in me quickly until I shook my head realizing how stupid I was for even getting mad shifting my attention to Amy as she came down wearing her running sweats and a shirt. I didn't even bother to ask why she had chosen those to wear as I remember her body did change as did mine, but not to that degree as we were in a hurry.

She gave me a nod and I held her waist as we headed out to the jungle. Once there everything felt different as the whole jungle was quiet, very quiet. Then a loud cracking noise was heard off in the distance not far from us. Without a second to waste I picked her up immediately and ran to the noise. I could see four essences up ahead as I could easily pick out Silver and Blaze, but to my surprise even saw Sonic's essence as he had two of them just like when… my thoughts fades as I realized who the other essence was, but how was he still in Sonic? A clearing was up ahead as I came out to the open only to stop as the most of the vast jungle was destroyed as if a war had taken place. Scanning around the area as I let Amy down I saw Silver holding on the Blaze very closely as she seemed to be hurt, but he didn't look so well himself seeing he was covered in bruises.

"Silver what happen?" I asked running up to him

He looked up to me as I could see he was missing an eye which Amy turned around immediately and began throwing up from the sight of it.

"He… he killed her…" he said as I could tell he was broken completely in his heart and mind "he should've still been trapped within the scepter and we had it all planned out as the future would've been changed for the better."

"What plan and are you saying Mephiles is free?" I asked only to see him look up instantly and grabbed me pulling himself towards me forcefully

"I WILL KILL MEPHILES! I WILL KILL HIM FOR KILLING…for killing… killing…" He yelled out at me only to sink down to the floor letting me go as he could not say Blaze's name as it had hurt him beyond anything.

A huge explosion was heard off in the distance catching our attention

"Silver get a hold of yourself and tell us what is going on?" I said as I gently grabbed his shoulders

"Invidia is fighting Mephiles right now, but he may not last much longer," Silver said sadly

"What? But how is he here?" Amy asked surprised as it saved me from asking

"Shadow you must help him at all costs!" Silver said ignoring Amy's questions

I gave him a nod then looked to Amy and whispered to her

"Try to find out everything you can and then join me in the battle field, but if things turn for the worse come and help."

She seemed to be in shock after I told her that when I started to walk away I felt her pull my arm causing me to turn around

"Amy look there's…" I was trying to say before her lips met mine making me shut up and enjoy what I hope wouldn't be our last kiss.

"I love you Shadow. Now go kick his ass mister ultimate life form." She said causing me to smile as I only nodded and ran off to the fight.

Invidia was now back somehow, Mephiles is free, Blaze is dead, and Silver is morally wounded physically and mentally. If what Silver said was true about Mephiles was still supposed to be trapped within the scepter then what is really going on? I pushed aside the thoughts as I would leave Amy to figure it out as I only focus on how I was going to deal with the battle I had ahead of me as these powers were still new to me. Despite that fact I knew losing wouldn't be an option as this had to end now or never.

Amy's POV

I was completely shocked as Shadow had ask for me to help him regardless if Silver's can tell me everything or not, but I was more than happy to help Shadow with anything. After Shadow was out of sight I turned my attention to Silver as seeing his eye missing was causing to feel sick for seeing any gory wounds like that. Ripping a piece of Blaze's shirt he looked at me with a dark look in his one eye while the other was just too disguising to even describe as I quickly turned my head to the side and placed the cloth on his head covering his wound as I was now able to breath normally and to look at him with ease. He lost his anger and looked back down to his lost lover as tears came flowing out from his eye.

"She shouldn't have had to die…" he said sadly

"Silver I'm sure she's in a better place." I tried to comfort him

"But that place was with me and our kids." He replied as he placed his forehead on hers

"You have kids?! Wait! Does that mean you both were…?!" I asked completely surprise and happy for them before it died away as he lifted his head showing the pain he had in his eye

"Yes, we are… we were married." He said pausing as it pained him greatly to say it "we had one kid but we had to leave him to change the past to make a better future for everyone, for us, and for the next one we soon would've have." His eye lowered to the ground

His words caught my attention as I looked to Blaze as her shirt was stained with blood on her stomach. This made not only made me sad, but angry as I wanted nothing more than to help make this change for them to be happy with their kids.

"Silver!" I said standing up as I could feel a power building up in me "Tell me everything you know about what you were trying to do to stop Mephiles as well as anything else that could be useful."

"You know it wouldn't matter now." He said not even looking up

"Now you listen here!" I said loudly garbing his shoulder with one hand and slapping him with the other making him shoot me a 'what the fuck' face

"Do you not remember when we fought Mephiles? We pulled through with all the despair and beat him!" I said

"This isn't like that! This time it's different and the whole situation as changed." He replied staring me in the eyes angry

"We always pulled through no matter what." I said and without warning Silver exploded in rage

"THAT IS WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST 100 TIMES AND YET SOMETHING ALWAYS CHANGES NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I JUMP BACK IN TIME! IT ALWAYS ENDS UP THE SAME NO MATTER WHAT I DO TO CHANGE IT HE ALWAYS GETS FREE!" Silver yelled at me as I only stayed calm taking in all his anger

"Wait a second you already been through this?" I asked surprised which caused him to calm down a bit

"Yes and no…" he replied "every time we went back in time to stop it from happening something else happens entirely, but the result is still the same as Mephiles is still free."

"If that's true then everything that is happening is all new to you?" I asked as I could see all the pieces of a puzzle come together, but there was still a few key pieces missing

"Besides you and Shadow becoming king and queen and Mephiles is still freed. Everything else is different. We even brought Invidia with us hoping he would help change this possibility, but I guess it didn't."

"What happened to the both of you after we defeated Mephiles the first time?" I asked him eagerly

"Well," he said knowing I was on to something as he tried to remember "we took a chaos emerald that we had brought with us to your time and then brought it back to destroy Iblis after you all had taught us how to use it from that adventure. At first I tried to seal it in me, but it was of royalty in which Blaze took the stone from me and sealed in her as she vanished to a different dimension. She returned on her own after I sought after anything that could bring her back to me. That's all I remember, but why do you…" his voice dropped as he saw the look on my face of horror as I had put everything together as he seemed to have figured it out as well

"Silver, was blaze with you every time you went back?" I asked slowly as his eye widen then nodded slowly "If I'm not mistaken Mephiles was somehow apart Iblis just as he was a part of Pure Chaos. Though Pure Chaos was sealed away into the master emerald which Tikal gave her life to stop Mephiles from getting power so if he was also a part of Iblis then…"

"Then Mephiles was getting his power back from Iblis even though it's within Blaze. He must have read Iblis's memory to find out a different way to come out! She must have figured out what was going on and sought to end the madness to give me… to give me and Invidia one chance to make this work." He said looking down to Blaze "That's why you threw yourself in that attack which I could've blocked easily. With you now gone so is Iblis, but you always did what you have to do for the better of the world and everyone around you."

"Then we should make the best of it." I said as I could see huge explosions off in the distance coming closer

"Yes," Silver said standing up showing a look of determination "Let's take this chance that Blaze has given us."

I noticed I could see his aura which meant my eyes had changed. He gave off a different color aura when he began to glow using his powers and flew off without warning leaving me behind.

"HEY! You forgot me!" I shouted to him, but he was already gone

If only I could fly with him it would've made it so much easier. Then an idea came to me as I close my eyes to remember that memory I was shown when the Angelus was flying. How did she make those wings, what do I need to do to make them as well? I relaxed my body in sadness as I wanted to go help Shadow and Silver out immediately. Shadow had asked me to help him, but I couldn't run that fast through trees yet alone a jungle to make it to where he was.

"Shadow…" I said before I felt a little funny

Looking around I could see faint feathers falling as I turned then looked over my shoulders to see angel like wings on my back.

"What in the world…" I said awe struck by this then came back to my senses "How did that happen? How do I even fly?"

I took a second as I thought of how birds fly before noticing I was actually flying. It seems whatever I'm thinking of how I want to fly and I just do it, that's pretty cool though I can be happy another time as I must help them end this nightmare. I flew off after Silver as we knew this was our only chance at beating Mephiles. We had to tell shadow and Invidia, but then after that would we still be able to beat him this time seeing as we don't have all the chaos emeralds with us. I hope that we will be enough, but I fear what may happen.

Sonic's POV

I was still lost in confusion as to why Silver had shoved that stone into my chest as it somehow brought back Invidia who was taken control of my body once again, but I felt ever stronger than before though it didn't matter at this point as he was trying to fight off Mephiles alone. Memories of the last time I fought against Mephiles had revealed itself to me with an urge to stop him at all costs. When he had attacked us he was really strong even catching Invidia off guard. Silver and Blaze were holding their own that is until Blaze threw herself into one of Mephiles attack that was aiming for Silver giving up her life to protect him, but even I knew that he could've taken care of it as she didn't need to do that.

Her death caused Silver to lose any and all focus on the battle we were in to rush to her side which Mephiles took advantage of as he attacked Silver nearly taking his life if Invidia hadn't pushed Silver away. Lucky he only lost his eye in the process. Whoever the green hedgehog was, Mephiles seemed to have taken his body over completely in which Invidia wasted no time in attacking him and sending him away from Silver as he mourned for Blaze's death which made me angry to see not only a friend in sadness, but to see one die before your eyes. Invidia seems to have heard my thoughts as he when after Mephiles only to find him waiting for us as he looked completely different.

"**Well, well, well if it isn't the one who sealed me away and the one who had defeated me from before**." Mephiles said looking my way as he seemed to be talking to the both of us

"_Your brother should've of killed you when he had the chance instead of trying to seal you away, but now that you're out, you've given me the pleasure of killing you now_." I heard Invidia say as he was turning into that dark form which Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles had to fight against

"**Ah ah ah**! **As if you could even stand a chance against me**!" Mephiles replied as his eye's narrowed giving off an evil smile "**oh and sonic your friends won't be able to bring you back to life this time as I will make sure that both you will remain dead.**"

Mephiles took a fighting stance waiting for Invidia to make the first move when I soon heard him talking to me in his thoughts

'_Sonic I know you can hear and even though I am in control of your body right now. You must lend me your strength, your will, and your emotion if we are to beat him._'

'And why should I?' I replied back remembering what he tried to kill me friends

'_I can understand what I did was wrong, but now is not the time for this! We do not stand a chance as we are now and to make matters worse I will soon be gone. So again I ask of you will you help me or will you let him destroy everything_?' Invidia said seriously

'Fine, but under one condition.' I replied

'_I'm listening_…' Invidia said


	19. Chapter 19

NOTE: OMG! Finally! Done With This Chapter! *sigh* well this isn't the last chapter! Lol thought the next one will be! And not as long as this! I couldn't decide what to use for the sound of thunder so I used *crack* (I know it sounds stupid, but just bear with it. Also I have a part of a song with in the last part of this story which are in (). Once again please leave a comment or add this to you favorites if you love/like this story! All characters are owned by sega except Noctis and Angelus. Song lyrics from "Until the day I die" by story of the year. Without further due Enjoy!

Shadow's POV

I still could see Sonic's essence up ahead along with another to my guess would be Mephiles as they continued to clash. There was something different about Sonic's essence, but I stayed focus on trying to get there fast enough to help out. Upon coming closer I could easily tell who Mephiles was from his form and mostly his eyes. Sonic on the other hand looked as if he was a werewolf, but still somehow a hedgehog. I couldn't do anything, but to give a puzzled look at him. I gave an even more confused look when he attacked Mephiles by using his arm that stretched out to unnatural lengths.

"Don't just stand there Shadow! I need your help!" Sonic said as his voice was deeper than usual while dodging Mephiles attacks

Shaking my head quickly to rid myself of the confused thoughts I sprang into action as I started to attack Mephiles giving Sonic time to recover. Mephiles threw a punch at me which I caught as I threw mine at him, but he had caught it. As we were locked into place I felt the energy being stored up in him as I tried to do the same he gave me a quick grin

"Chaos…" he began to say, but I instantly acted as I knew what he was about to say

I fell back causing him to fall forward in which he was taken by surprise. I took advantage of the moment using his weight against him throwing him over me as I kneed him just under the chin and kicked him away. I rolled up to my feet turning around and raised my hand in the air

"CHAOS SPEAR!" I shouted throwing my hand in front of me only to find out nothing had happened

"**Ahahahhhh! And what the hell was that supposed to be Shadow the hedgehog**?" Mephiles said getting up and laughing

"CHAOS SPEAR! CHAOS SPEAR!" I shouted repeatedly in anger as Mephiles continued to laugh himself to death and even heard sonic chuckle a bit

I cursed under my breath as I looked like an idiot just hoping something to happen, but why didn't the chaos spear appear? I felt it materialize as I put a lot energy into it, but why it just vanished had puzzled me greatly. As I pulled back my hand I felt a chunk of my energy disappear as the whole sky lit up as a massive chaos spear struck down like lighting down on to Mephiles.

*CCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK*

It not only caught him off guard, but caught me and Sonic off guard as well. The blast of the attack was huge that we had to fight against the wind from blowing us back.

"What in the hell Shadow!" Sonic yelled out at me as we got up "You could've warned me at least!"

"Shut up," I said darkly as I was pissed off at him "I didn't even do that on purpose."

"**Well, well looks like I have to start taking you two seriously now**." Mephiles said as he started to glow "**Now it's time to…**"

*CCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK*

Another chaos spear came crashing down on to Mephiles again as it was bigger than the last one causing a creator where it struck. This time the wind blew us back and thinking quickly I yelled out to Sonic

"CURL UP!"

We curled ourselves into a ball rolling with the wind until it died off and then dashed back to the area quickly only to see Mephiles get up as his eye looked beyond angry.

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic whispered to me

""Not now…" I whispered back as Mephiles began walking to us as his energy began to radiate off of him

"How many times did you use your chaos spear?" Sonic asked

My eyes slowly widen as I could see the last flash in the sky

*CCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK*

We had braced ourselves for the impact only to see Mephiles grab it with one hand raised above his head and clutched his hand completely destroying the chaos spear as he continued to walk to us with anger raging in his eyes.

"Shadow you may have just pissed him off." Sonic said nervously

"And you're not helping." I shot back at him only to see him on his knees as his form was fading and returning to normal "What the hell?"

"It was Invidia… he's now gone, but at least… he left me little bit more power…" Sonic said while breathing heavily then pulled out a chaos emerald "Let's end this quickly"

"For once I couldn't agree more." I replied pulling out the three emeralds I had then tossed him one

"You know this isn't the first time you agreed with me." He said

"You know if you don't shut the fuck up this won't be the only time that I kicked your ass." I replied in a death tone

Mephiles saw our emeralds and his eyes narrowed as he gave off a small grin as he pulled out a chaos emerald himself.

"Oh come on! Really?" Sonic said

"Well so much for trying to end this quickly, but doing worry we have back up coming." I said getting into a fighting stance

"What backup?" he asked

"Amy." I said as watched Mephiles carefully coming closer

"YOU WHAT!" Sonic exclaimed as Mephiles made his move rushing towards us

He attack both of us at the same time as we both blocked his attack and fought back while doing so

"Just focus on… the fight!" I said dodging a kick and hit Mephiles in the face while Sonic kicked him in the stomach causing Mephiles to fly back

Without warning he appeared in a flash giving me a kick that sent me flying and a punch to Sonic as he flew to other way. I rolled up into a ball and then came around back to Mephiles charging him as he held out his hand to stop me, but then used two hands realizing that it was more than he could handle. Sonic seemed to have had the same idea as he came crashing into Mephiles from the back distracting him as I made contact to his chest. Mephiles was trapped within the two forces that he shot out form the side covered in bruises.

"Sonic buy me some time." I said as an idea popped into my head

"Easier said than done." He replied and ran off to Mephiles to keep him busy

I began to focus as I visualized what I wanted do with the two chaos emeralds in my hands.

"Chaos…" I said powerfully putting in my emotions into it "… Spear…" I felt it materialize and I quickly manipulated it "… Storm!"

Now I was breathing heavily as that seemed to not only use the emerald's power, but mine as well. Looking up I saw Sonic slam into me as we both flew back. He was covered in buries though he was still able to move.

"We may have a problem" he said weakly

Looking over to Mephiles who now had three chaos emeralds coming straight for us. Quickly helping Sonic up, we started running while Sonic gave me a confused look at why we were doing so.

"Shadow why are we running? And what exactly did you do?" Sonic asked as he wanted to keep fighting

"Have you been to Venezuela?" I asked quickly

"Wait… Why are you...?" He said as if he knew where this was going

"Ever heard of the everlasting storm?" I asked cutting him off as the sky darkened as thunder could be heard

His face was blank

"Now picture that, but times it by 5 as that was all I could do." I said running like hell now only to see Silver and Amy coming straight for us

Oh shit.

Amy's POV

When I finally caught up with Silver he looked at me with surprise, but then smiled. The sky above began to darken then saw Shadow holding Sonic up as they both seem to running like hell.

"TURN AROUND NOW!" Shadow shouted at us as Mephiles was chasing them not far behind

Without warning the sky flashed so brightly and so many times that I thought I was having an epilepsy attack until I felt myself being pulled down to the ground and then a shock wave of wind began blowing everything away. the flashing seemed to have stopped as I looked up to see Silver and Shadow holding out their arms that formed some kind of barrier with a dark wall as the force of the wind was pushing back slowly.

"ARGGGHHHHH" they both yelled out as the wall didn't seem to last much longer

Without thinking I ran up between them and held out my arms wanting to help hold the barrier up. In that second the barrier repaired itself and the stood its ground as we now held our ground while the thunder was heard one after the other as everything was shaking. We stood there holding up that barrier for what seemed forever and the loud thunder was making all of us deaf while it continued to strike down. The ground stopped shaking as the last huge sound thunder was made.

Sonic was the only one who was able to recover as Silver, Shadow, and I were exhausted. The barrier vanished as a huge hole like creator was just ahead of us were Mephiles was last seen. Shadow looked over to Sonic and gave him a nod. Sonic then took off and went down into the hole.

"Amy are you ok?" Shadow asked me as I saw he had a few bruises "And you can fly now?"

"Yes I'm fine just exhausted, but right now you need to hear what we have to say." I said while tending to his bruises and avoiding to answer his question

Silver and I had explained everything to Shadow as he took in all of the info when Sonic came running back with three emeralds in hand and repeated everything to him.

"Sonic did you see him down there?" Shadow asked Sonic looking at in horror

"There was just a pile of bones so I guess he must be dead, but why are you giving me that look for?" he said nervously

"Because your shadow is missing." Shadow replied as Sonic began to look around on the ground

Silver and I looked at Sonic and saw that Shadow was right. Sonic was missing his shadow and soon Mephiles rose up out of the hole looking like a dark form of Sonic. He gave off an evil grin then ran off as he now had Sonic's speed.

"Where's he going?" I asked as I looked after which way he was heading to

"No…" Silver said quickly pulling out his own chaos emerald then yelled out "CHAOS CONTROL"

"Silver wait!" I shouted, but was too late as he vanished

I glanced over at Shadow as he grabbed my hand then grabbed Sonic yelling

"Chaos Control!"

When we reappeared to see Mephiles had Blaze in his arms with his hand above her stomach as Silver was shaking in rage.

"Make one more move and it dies." Mephiles said as everyone froze

I didn't understand what was going on until Shadow spoke.

"Silver you know what has to be done."

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked confused

"I… I… Know, but…" Silver said sadly ignoring my question

"Remember if time changes now then everything will be fixed in the future, but right now he's going to kill your kid to take that power one way or another." Shadow replied was he was watching Mephiles closely

"I guess it doesn't matter now" Mephiles said as he thrust his hand to pierce into Blaze

Everything was moving so slow as his hand was nearing her stomach. Silver, Sonic, and Shadow were running as fast as they could to Mephiles to stop him. I wanted to help Silver and knowing that his kid may even be killed right in front of him I would not stand for it as I screamed at the top of lungs

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I soon felt a huge mass of energy rush into me with everything shining brightly all round. Whatever is happening to me I now feel as if I could finally do something to help out.

Shadow's POV

The three of us jumped forward to try and stop Mephiles from killing Silver's kid when I heard Amy scream causing me to turn around. I was blinded by a bright white light as a shockwave shot out from her sending me, Silver, Sonic and Mephiles back. Turning my head away I saw Silver took advantage of this moment using his telekinesis on Mephiles forcing him to strike himself rather than his kid or Blaze's body since he was blinded by the light. Sonic had curled up into a ball and hit Mephiles causing him to let go of Blaze. The bright light had vanished as did the shockwave of the wind.

Quickly getting up I saw Sonic knocked out somehow and Silver was out as well while holding on to Blaze's dead body. Mephiles was just standing like he was frozen as someone stood in front of him. Moving to the side while maintaining my distance from him to see what he was looking at. I suddenly felt something inside of me wanting to come out as I looked in shock mixed with surprise at sight of Amy slightly hovering above the ground with her beautiful wings flapping softly while covered in a metallic light armor that made her stand out even more. She looked like an angel straight out of heaven, but I wanted her more than ever now even though she was already mine. The trance I was in was broken as I saw Mephiles slow start to move and realizing that we were still fighting him. I quickly grabbed the other chaos emeralds just as Mephiles began to speak

"Angelus…? Angelus chose you?" then he fell to his in what seemed to be in defeat

"Yes." Amy said as she carefully walked towards him

"Ha AH AHA HA!" Mephiles began laughing evilly as he quickly rose up and charged at her

I was about to chaos control to her when she spoke to me in my mind

'Shadow I'll be fine for the moment, but I have a plan!'

She quickly flew up only to see Mephiles take a huge jump towards her, but she held out her arms as a bow of pure light came out then began shooting arrows at Mephiles causing him to fall back to the ground.

"This feels all too familiar…" Mephiles said as he pulled out arrows that had pierced him

I took noticed that he wasn't healing at all as if the light Amy wielded was actually doing damage to him. I saw her eyes widen as Mephiles revealed something red and began to build up energy. If I wasn't mistaken that was the same red thing that he shot at Angelus from the memories she had shown Amy. I gathered the six chaos emeralds while trying to think of something to get Amy out of harm's way.

'_Shadow_,' a faded voice said as I looked up watching everything in slow motion '_Save her from facing the same fate as my loved one…if you truly love that girl_.'

Mephiles held up the red object and drew it back like a bow and shot it forward to Amy with such force and speed I knew she would not be able to dodge it.

"AMY!" I roared as I used the power of the emeralds to put me in front of her as a shroud of darkness was pouring out of me

"SHADOW!" I heard her scream as the red object was closing in towards me

I did not care if I would lose my life if that meant she would live as she means everything to me and is the only one who truly knows me other than Maria, but…

*Clink*

I had blocked the red object which still seemed to want to continue to move towards its target. Looking down I saw a blade within my hands that was holding off the object.

…I will not give up my life so easily as that would also hurt her greatly as it did to me before and I would be damned if I would be the one or if someone else had to put her threw that hell!

"ARGGHHH!" I yelled out and with a mighty push I flung it away then struck at it which caused it to explode into tiny pieces as it soon dissolved into air

I took the time to look at myself for a second seeing that I was also wearing armor, but it looked really dark and heavy yet felt as if I wasn't even wearing it.

"I see… So then you're who Noctis has chosen." Mephiles said breathing heavily "But it matters not as I still have an ace up my sleeve!"

"I'm afraid that won't work." A voice said off to the side of us

Looking over I knew who it was, but couldn't believe my eyes as Dr. Eggman was in his fly pod though it was completely different as it was just a metallic color then the same old red and orange colors he was so fond of

"Doctor?" I asked surprised seeing that he himself had changed as he was no longer fat, but looked in good shape which impressed me as he usually ate all the damn time and slept with honey buns in his mouth.

"The one and only Dr. Eggman! A true master mind and evil genius!" he replied and taking a bow

I sighed as it seemed he was still the same as ever

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHH" Mephiles began to yell as all his wounds healed instantly

"Listen Shadow we don't have much time. He's trying everything to weaken the master emerald to release pure chaos once again. I can stop the flow of energy from being drained out of the master emerald, but you need to end this. This may backfire on you too when use your super form" Dr. Eggman said as he tossed me his chaos emerald "whatever energy you get from the master emerald is all you have and if you can't do it with that then all is lost. You only have one shot at this so you must Mephiles at all costs."

"I will Dr." I replied and focused the energy of the seven chaos emeralds swirling around me

In moments I felt even more powerful than ever as the armor was also golden with me as well as the blade I was wielding. Looking at Amy who flew down next to me with a smile on her smile.

"Go kick his ass Shadow." she said

"You mean we'll kick his ass." I said to her which caught her by surprise

I quickly grabbed her hand and soon she began to glow a golden color as well as the armor she wore, but her streaks of dark pink remained unchanged.

"Shall we?" I said as Mephiles now looked like a demon with wings and horns

"Yes." She said as she go into a fighting stance

Narrator's POV

Amy flew up and back shooting arrows as Shadow flew up the Mephiles and began to attack with speeds he knew Mephiles could not keep up.

"…3 ..." Dr. Eggman had begun to count down as the battle started down below

All seemed well until Mephiles began to attack and had a great sense of pin pointing where Shadow was beginning to block and counter him while shooting Amy with arrows of darkness.

"…2 …"

Shadow wanted to get Mephiles attention off of Amy so he began to use the blade to attack him with. Mephiles however drew out two blades out from in him and started fighting Shadow who have a hard time keeping up with Mephiles as it was two blades against one.

"…1 …!" Dr. Eggman said and pressed a button which shot out a device and quickly covered the three below in a huge half bubble

Mephiles saw this and tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by Shadow causing them to clash swords. Mephiles pushed back Shadow long enough for him to be able to split himself in two. One of the Mephiles took both Shadow and Amy on as she came down to join the fight with her new hammer made of pure white mist while the other Mephiles tried to break the bubble the had them encaged.

"That is something neither Sonic or Shadow can break through in their super forms much less yourself cause you see this force field is made completely out of pure energy on of which cannot be used or destroyed or transferred." Dr. Eggman said to the other Mephiles as rage showed on his face

Mephiles took notice that his power was draining as he could not absorb any energy from the master emerald and sought his other half which was now being defeated by Shadow and Amy. Before Shadow could make the last strike on it Mephiles took in his other half and began to attack. Shadow also noticed that his time was almost up. Amy suddenly came to him and gave the rest of the power back to Shadow who was taken back in surprise and worried.

"It's ok I'll be fine," she told him

But it would be a mistake as Mephiles took this chance to appear behind Amy and stabbed her in the stomach with his blade…

_(Until the day I die… I'll spill my heart for you…, for you)_

"AMY!" Shadow roared as his own energy was released mixing with the super form of his

_(Until the day I die…, I'll spill my heart for you)_

Shadow's sword split into two and began unleashing attacks after attacks upon Mephiles

_(As years go by… I race the clock with you)_

As Shadow was fighting the memories of the pass few days of him being with Amy flashed through his mind

_(But if you died right now… you know that I'd die too…)_

Mephiles couldn't keep up with all the attacks Shadow rained down on him, but he instead struck back giving everything he had as well.

_(I'd die too…)_

The energy finally drained out of the two as they gave their final blows.

_(You remind me of the times when I knew who I was…)_

Shadow's super form had vanish as chaos emeralds seemed to be connected onto armor. Mephiles fell to his knees as Shadow walked away towards Amy.

_(But still the second hand will catch us… like it always does)_

Shadow fell down before he could make it her as the wound in his chest was bleeding heavily.

_(We'll make the same mistakes…, I'll take the fall for you…)_

Shadow began to crawl to Amy as she began to cough up blood as she too tried to move towards Shadow

_(I hope you need this now… cause I know I still do)_

Mephiles weakly stood up and began to slowly move to Shadow and Amy with his blade in hand

_(Until the day I die… Until the day I die…) _

"Dr.! Use eclipse!" Shadow shouted out to him

_(I'll spill my heart for you…)_

The force field was lifted and Mephiles stopped for a second as he began to recover his energy as Shadow yelled out chaos control and the chaos emeralds disappeared.

_(Until the day I die… Until the day I die…) _

"I see you finally giving up Shadow the ultimate life form." Mephiles said as he raised his blade

"No… I never give up… even down to my last breath… I will keep my promises to the ones I love…" Shadow said as he pulled himself up to Amy as her breathing had become rapid

"Foolish. Now die where with her!" Mephiles said about to strike

"No," Shadow said making Mephiles pause for a bit "you will be dying here."

_(I'll spill my heart for you…)_

The sky turned a completely different color as a beam of light shot forth down upon them. As Mephiles could be heard screaming while being eradicated as Shadow used not only the rest of his power, but used his life force as well to try and contain the powerful blast from destroying the planet into pieces. He felt nearly drained of everything as he finally let go as the light consumed both him and Amy as they grabbed ahold of each other's hand as everything soon faded away into nothing…


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Alrighty everyone! This is the last chapter for this 'season'! Took some time, but I finally did. Now I must warn you and this goes for once again to those with or who believe have innocent eyes as this chapter does contain a very, very explicit scene which has been marked with three *. So if you come across it you can skip down to the next three that you see and that is the end of the very explicit scene. (Come on I'm a guy so what did you expect?) Also the name Noe is said as (new-a) cause it is Latin! As I always say before please leave a comment or favorite this if you like/love the story! So without further due Enjoy and have an awesome Christmas! All characters are owned by sega except Noe, Noctis, and Angelus.

Shadow's POV

"Amy…" I said out into the nothingness

"Shadow…" I could hear her voice whisper back

I reached out towards her voice when I suddenly woke up only to find myself at the edge of the cliff where my favorite spot was looking out to the ocean. How did everything go back in time? Wait this is what happened last time. After we had defeated Mephiles the first time everything had returned normal with everyone losing all memory of that battle, but if that is the case. How come I still remember…? I REMEMBER! Immediately I jumped off the cliff while pulling out a chaos emerald from my back. I didn't care that everything went back in time, but what mattered to me the most was to prevent the one I love from being hurt again as I would save her this time.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I vanished and reappeared at the beach

I quickly started looking around for Amy as this was where I last saw her before…

*ZOOOOM*

A blue blur sped passed me by then skid to a stop at the sight of me. I give a very cold look at the faker not knowing if I was too late or if I made it in time, but I need to deal with him first as he was the problem for Amy being hurt physically and emotionally.

"Hey Shad!" Sonic said scratching his head "Long time to see! How have you been?"

"Sonic…" I said in a dark tone walking towards him

"Uh did you actually use my name?" he asked in surprise then slowly began walking back "Why are you giving me that look for?"

I grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest tree I could find not caring if he was now pissed off, but it was nothing to how I was feeling right now.

"WHERE IS AMY?!" I shouted at him which caused him to give a shocked and confused look

I slammed him harder into the tree as a loud cracking noise could be heard

"WAS AMY CHASING YOU?! YES OR NO?!" I shouted at him in anger wanting answers as he just looked at me angry and confused

"Shadow calm down! You're really freaking me out and why do you want to know where Amy is…" Sonic said before I grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air

"I Will Not Repeat Myself." I said darkly and dropped him to the ground

"Amy… was chasing… me… damn did you have… choke me… like that?" Sonic said while trying to breathe

I quickly calmed down then shot him a dirty look

"Yes I did, because not only have you pushed her feelings aside for way too long even though you love her as well, but you chose to never express it to her. You don't deserve her nor will you ever have her because you already lost her." I said then turned away walking towards the city

"How do you… who… WHAT EVEN MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU HAVE HER!" he yelled at me in anger and confusion

"That isn't for you to decide. It's for Amy to." I replied still walking away

He ran in front of me causing me to stop as he gazed at me in anger.

"What makes you think Amy would want to be with you?" Sonic asked trying not to lose his temper

"Because I love her and I will keep not only my promise to her, but I will protect her as well." I replied and began to walk around him before he got in my way again

"That's not a good enough reason for me and I won't let you have Amy!" he said pulling out a chaos emerald while getting in a fighting stance

"You really are a fool aren't you? You said Amy was chasing you right? Then where is she? Why did she actually stop chasing you?" I asked seeing the confused look on his face

"I… I don't know." He said slowly realizing that I was right

"As I said before you had already lost your chance to be with her and that is why she had stopped chasing you. Now move aside as I need to be somewhere." I said darkly as he just slightly moved out of the way knowing everything I said was true

I stopped before passing him wondering if he really did forget everything that had happened.

"Sonic, do you not remember anything?" I asked

"Remember what?" he asked in confused and sad tone

"Never mind." I said "Chaos Control!"

I appeared at Amy's house and noticed no one seemed home. I knocked a few times only to hear silence. Where would she have gone? Wait a second if I still remember everything would that mean Amy remembers as well and that's why she had stopped chasing Sonic, but then where would she go… My ears twitch as I held on to the chaos emerald a little tighter.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted and appeared in the space arc "Computer who is all here?"

"Only You." A mechanical voice spoke

I guess that only leaves one place left as I used chaos control one again this time hoping that she would be there. Even if she wasn't and didn't remember anything I would still start everything we had from scratch as I know her better than anyone else, but also I loved her more than anything as she meant everything to me.

Narrator's POV

When Shadow made it to the cabin out in the woods he went straight for the door only to find it locked just as he left it. There was a loud splash of water from the pond causing Shadow to turn around quickly. He saw a neatly folded pile of pink clothes lying on the ground near the pond and soon a pink hedgehog sprung up from out of the water. He smiled at her a she took a moment to breathe in some air as he gazed at Amy's beautiful naked body in the water. How the water was running down her body was causing his desire for her to increase. Amy soon took noticed of him and walked out of the water to him not caring he saw her naked. This made Shadow smile even wider as this meant she didn't forgot everything either after they defeated Mephiles. She smiled at him giving him a very seductive look while pressing her wet body on to his.

"Shadow do you remember everything as well?" she asked looking into his crimson eyes

Without warning he kissed her and then picked her up.

"Well I believe I can remember where we last left off." He said in charming voice that sent a warm sensation throughout Amy's body

"You are not doing what you did to me last time mister!" she said blushing madly

"Really now?" Shadow said in a temping voice while raising an eye brow at her in question

Shadow threw her over his shoulder and walked inside and before she could ask what he was doing. He quickly picked her up by the waist off of his shoulder so that she was upside down.

"Well let's see about that." Shadow said in a lustful tone placing her knees over his shoulders while bringing her sweet spot to his mouth and began to lick it uncontrollably

"AHH!" Amy gasped in delight as she body was instantly feeling weak

Soon her breath became heavy as she let herself give into the pleasure.

"I'll… get you… back!" she said in between her breathes as she unzipped his pants

Shadow just gave her a deep hum as he sped up his licking. She held to him tight as the sensation was flowing faster through her body. She felt like she was going to lose her mind before she could get him back. Quickly she dropped his pants only too nearly faint at what was right in front of her. Shadow had noticed her reaction and stopped for a brief second.

"Oh don't worry I will be gentle and it'll go all the way in." He said smoothly

"All the wayyy…?" Amy tried to say when Shadow went back to eating her out going in deeper, but slowing down just a tad

Amy didn't know what to do until she began to stroke it causing Shadow to moan. She had lustful grin on her face and began to stroke it faster. Shadow was new to the sensation he felt down below and he just let his instincts take over as his body moved on its own going with the rhythm of Amy strokes until his lower body began to thrust wanting more of the sensation. Amy wasn't expecting it and as Shadow's lower body quickly moved forward what Amy was stroking now had ended up in her mouth. This made Shadow lose his mind at the new sensation as he began moaning in great pleasure. Amy was shocked at first until she heard Shadow moaning making her soon lose her mind and just let it be going back and forth in and out of her mouth.

They continued for several minutes going with each other's rhythm when Shadow pulled her off of him then put her right side up and had her lean on his shoulder. He was still standing up holding her up as they both were sweating like crazy. He wanted more of this feeling and looking over to Amy as she was panting heavily with her eyes half way closed in a seductive way while blushing madly.

"Rose…" Shadow whispered into Amy's ear "Are you ready?"

She nodded and Shadow positioned her right on top of it as she let out a moan when it rubbed against her.

"I love you Amy rose." He said in a loving voice

"I love… you too." She replied through her breathes

"Who do you love?" Shadow asked while grinning waiting for her answer

"I love you… SHAAADOW!" She screamed in pleasure and pain as Shadow waited for her to say his name before sticking it all the way in

She arch her back and remained still for a bit as if someone touched her back with ice. Every movement she made only intensified the feeling she felt within making her want to lose control. Shadow then started to move very slowly letting her get used to it while trying not to hurt her until she started moving faster on her own taking him by surprise.

"Shad…shadow… I… I can't stop." She said digging her hands into his back for support as she moved her body rapidly loving the feeling she was experiencing "I… I… I want more…"

It was those words that made Shadow go crazy as he pulled out of her for a moment then put back in slowly while pulling her against him so that he could go deeper inside of her as she moan. He placed his hands on her ass and then without warning started thrusting into to her with such force and speed she immediately leaned back while arching her back at the sudden blast of pleasure. She came back to him and began kissing him letting their tongues dance with each other until she needed air then placed her head beside his as he continued to thrust into her. She adjusted her hand on his back slightly moving it down softy when it sent a chill through out Shadow's body causing him to stop instantly.

"Ro… rose…" Shadow said his voice sounded like he was deep in pleasure "Do it again."

Nervously she slid her hand softly down from his shoulders to his lower back as he shivered all over as he raised his head moaning then quickly placed her up against a wall. The wall was cold causing Amy to gasp only to have shadow kiss her once she opened her mouth. She felt something was off about Shadow as he braced himself then gave another shiver that ran through out his body which Amy could feel. Looking into his crimson eyes she saw that they were dazed trapped in a trance as he began giving her everything he had going even faster and harder. Amy could not even try to keep up as she too soon fell into a drugged trance of over whelming pleasure. She knew she had already came more than a dozen times while Shadow had yet to for the last hour and a half he was going at it until he seemed to come back out of his trance slowing down.

"I'm cumming…" He said as Amy only held tight on to him

"Me… too…" she replied

Then with three slow long deep thrusts shadow had released into her making she moaned loudly as she felt something hot shoot deep into her. Shadow was beyond exhausted as he could barely even stand.

"Chaos Control." He said bringing the both of them on to the bed

Both of them were breathing heavily from an event that neither one would forget. Amy pulled herself to Shadow's side cuddling with him. They both soon fell asleep as the sun finally disappeared from the horizon into the ground, but far out towards Angel Island there was someone sitting on top of the master emerald looking up to the stars in the sky as dark clouds soon consumed the night sky. The person jumped down and placed their hand on the emerald as a flash of lighting struck relieving Tikal's face off of the emerald.

"Though you have stopped Mephiles from returning ever again, there is yet worse foes and dangers that still lie ahead for the both of you as well as a few surprises. But can you keep your promises to protect the world if everything you have is on the line?" She said before vanishing into the master emerald as the second flash of light struck…


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Surprise! I figured this would be the best time to release the 2nd season of Shadamy The One For Me. Consider it as an early Christmas present to you all as I post four chapters at once for this grand opening! New characters, new/ old enemies, unseen twists, more action (in both fighting and sex!), and a series of events that unfold as everything will put on the line all to keep the promise for a world of peace. As I accidently put in the last chapter for season one the way you say Noe since it is in Latin is new-a. Now with all that said, I am still looking for anyone who is wanting to or willing to let me use their character(s) not only in this story, but in the other story I am writing as well. (Shadamy: Everlasting Love Or Desire?) I can't thank everyone enough for loving my stories and for those who are letting me use their characters which as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ). Noe the wolf who is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due, enjoy!

Narrator's POV

The next morning Amy had woken up first as she felt a bit strange as she look over to Shadow and panicked while a few locks of her hair dangled in front of her.

"SHADOW!" she shouted in panic causing shadow to immediately jump up in alert looking around room ready for anything

"Amy what's wrong?" He asked seriously still looking everywhere, but at her

"Us." She replied softly making shadow confused

"What do you mean…?" he was asking before he saw Amy's body and her eyes that were pure white outlined in black

She had somehow changed into that body she had when the queen had chosen her. Realizing the situation he rushed to the bathroom and saw that he too had changed. Both of them quickly got dressed and chaos controlled to the master emerald to seek answers from Tikal who said that they were the new king and queen, but nothing more nothing less which didn't help or answer their questions. Not knowing what to do, they both went to tails where he nearly had a heart attack at the sight of both of them as they then told him everything that had happened.

Shadow's POV

"So that's everything you can remember?" Tails asked still looking at us with much interest

"Yes, but is there anything you can do?" Amy asked worried and then looked at me for support

"I'm not even sure. I mean this is all too crazy yet it is the only thing that could explain this." He said "For now it seems you must bear with this until I can try to come up with something to change both of you back to normal."

"Honestly I'm fine the way I am." I said truthfully as Tails and Amy both looked at me in shock "Well I am and rose no matter what you look like I still love you for who you are."

Giving Amy a small gentle kiss only to see her blush madly.

"But still how will we be able to explain this to everyone?" Amy asked bring up a good point "I'm sure not everyone is going to believe it."

"Why not use this time to train?" I suggested as Amy gave a little bit of a worried look

"That's actually a good idea." Tails said then Amy gave him a shocked look

"Rose, don't worry too much about it." I said "The faster we learn to master these powers the better."

"If you say so." Amy said still unsure about the idea then mumbled "It's your 'training' that scares me."

"Then it's settled I'll let everyone know not to bother you including 'Sonic'," Tails said "but how long will your training take?"

"Honestly I don't know." I said as Amy looked at me in surprised "If anything goes wrong we be there to help out or if we need help we'll come back immediately."

"Fair enough I suppose." Amy said sadly

Picking her up we said our good byes as I ran off with her in my arms straight to where I thought would be the best place to train. I felt her grip tighten a bit as I looked down to see her staring at me.

"Shadow aren't we going to pack our stuff first?" She asked as I gave her a grin only to hear her gulp in fear


	22. Chapter 22

Amy's POV

"When we need it we will get it otherwise everything else is useless. We will train as if our lives depend on it." Shadow replied as my worst fears came true

I knew he was used to training all the time, but I wasn't and even with this new power I wasn't that much of a fighter. He kept running until we made it to a cliff that over looked a jungle and a desert then gently placed me down.

"So before we get started," he said as he sighed while scratching his head "I still want you to know that I love you and that I don't want you to get hurt."

Hearing that was a sound of relief.

"But," He added "For this training you need to give it your all as I will teach you everything I know. This is the best for the both of us and you must agree that no matter what happens this will not affect our relationship what so ever. Understood?"

My heart dropped a little hearing that though I was surprised he said our relationship, but nodded in agreement with a smile on my face.

"Good." He said satisfied "Now our training begins."

"What?" I asked surprised when he kicked me off the cliff

I was nearly screaming my head off until I remembered the angel wings I could use. Focusing quickly the wings appeared as I stopped my fall only to look up as shadow tackled me in the air causing us both to fall down again. He must have jumped off when I did and he began throwing punches as we were nearing the ground not caring if we even hit it or not.

"You have to take this seriously!" He shouted at me as I attempted to block his attacks and fight back

He soon pushed off of me and used chaos control disappearing from sight.

"Damn it I forgot he could use that." I said to myself

I quickly came up with a plan and pulled out my hammer and timed it just right as I slammed it against the cliff changing my direction from falling down to shooting up at an angle where I caught on to the top of a tree hanging on for dear life. I didn't even have time to catch my breath before I felt the tree shake and started coming down. Looking down I saw shadow running up the tree towards me as his eyes were all set for battle. I regret agreeing to this, but Shadow was right. We need to master our powers and quickly in case something were to happen even if that meant hurting one another.

Taking a deep breath I quickly held up one hand out with the other pulled back to my face as a bow of pure light appeared with a dozen arrows in it. Releasing the arrows down at Shadow who dodged them all while being gazed by most of them as he threw a few punches followed by a powerful kick sending me to the ground. I could've sworn that I saw a smile of happiness on his face, but didn't linger too much on it as Shadow was hurling down towards me. This really is a training from hell.

Narrator's POV

Two weeks have passed by of what felt like hellish training for Amy and for Shadow as well. When Amy would sleep, he would chaos control to a different part of the planet and continue to train giving everything he had while only getting 2 to 3 hours of sleep at a time. Amy had gotten the hang of fight as she was now able to keep up with Shadow although she knew he was still going easy on her. He was proud of Amy as she just in one week only had changed and improved in tactics and in strength, but it wasn't until the middle of the second week when he noticed Amy was acting differently and constantly throwing up where he immediately stopped their training and took her to Tails.

"Hmm." Tails said as he was typing away on his computer as Amy was getting scanned

Shadow stood by her side patiently which made her glad that he wasn't trying to attack her almost forget they were still in love from their training. Tail's eyes suddenly widen as both Shadow and Amy looked at each other in confusion then at tails waiting for him speak. He slowly looked at the two and then gave a half smile.

"Well congrats." He said softly as Amy gasped while Shadow tilted his head to the side still confused

Amy pulled Shadow towards her giving him a death hug.

"I'm so happy right now!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow was struggling to breath

"What is going on?" Shadow asked as he managed to break free

"You're going to be a father." Tails said happily

Instantly Shadow's eyes widen as he quickly looked at Amy

"You mean you're…?" he tried to ask before she gave him a nod already knowing what he was going to ask

She was caught off completely as he picked her up and spun her around with the biggest she had ever seen him made.

"I'm going to be a father!" Shadow said happily then brought her back down as both their foreheads and noses touched "And best of all you're going to be mother of my child."

This made Amy beyond happy as she kissed him uncontrollably as he returned it not caring Tails was still there.

"Uh, can you do this elsewhere?" Tails asked nervously as the two continued to make out "As in you can get out now."

Tails saw Shadow rise one hand as a dozen chaos spears appeared while Amy began unbuttoning his pants.

"OK, I'm going." Tails said quickly making a dash out the door and locked it

"Honey, is everything ok?" Cosmo asked

"Uh yeah Shadow and Amy are having a kid." He said while catching his breath

"SHADOW AND AMY HAVING A KID!?" Cosmo yelled out completely shocked

"Yes and they are happy together." Tails said trying to calm Cosmo down

"Well I should at least say congratulations to them." She said reaching for the door

Tails quickly placed himself between her and the door

"Uh, that's fine just not right now." Tails said nervously

"Tails, what's going on in there?" Cosmo asked curiously while narrowing her eyes

"Just uh, let's just say they may be making another kid." Tails said

"What?" Cosmo asked confused before moaning could be heard from behind the door as it clicked in her head what tails meant "OMG are they actually doing in our house?"

"Yeah and if I didn't get out of there I might have been in trouble." Tails said with a sweat drop coming down his head

"When they come out of there they are going to be in trouble!" Cosmo said angry then blushed like crazy as she heard Amy moaning loudly

"Let's just get out the house." Tails said as he too was blushing while Cosmo nodded in agreement


	23. Chapter 23

Narrator's POV

8 months later…

At first everyone was shocked at the two and how they had changed. Eventually everyone had now gotten used to the changes that Shadow and Amy had gone through. No one really questioned the fact the two where dating and were now married although sonic was still feeling salty about it, but even so he accepted the two being together. Sonic now wasn't even considered a rival to shadow anymore as both Shadow and Amy had continued to train and work on their powers which they mastered for the most part only in a few months due to Shadow's harsh training just before Amy's belly started to bubble up. Now Amy was in the hospital giving birth to their kid. When the baby was finally out the doctor quickly cleaned the baby.

"It's… a boy…" the doctor said as his voice sounded confused and worried

Shadow's POV

From hearing the Doctor's voice I knew something was wrong immediately as I rushed over to see what was going on only to be blocked by the nurses until the doctor moved between them brining my son over to me. The happy expression I had on my face soon vanished then I looked at Amy in shock. We both could read each other minds although Amy was better at it then me as I felt her read my mind only to be shocked herself. I could see she was fighting back her tears as I walked over to her side letting the doctor finish the rest his checks on the baby. Two ghostly figures had caught our attention as they hovered over the sides of the doctor. The doctor turned around and handed out a white and black wolf pup with its eyes changing colors between crimson red to emerald green to a yellow golden sunburst. The two ghostly figures hugged each other as they took shape of a white wolf with pure white eyes outlined in black and a black wolf with black eyes outlined in white.

Amy took the baby and as the doctor turned around the ghostly figures disappeared leaving us completely stunned. When Amy was finally able to leave I used chaos control to bring us over to Angel Island immediately not even telling everyone who was at the hospital waiting to see our new born baby. Appearing before the master emerald to seek some answers as I saw Tikal waiting for us with a smile on her face. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I am happy for the both of you as I am sorry to not have been able to speak with either of you for the past few months, but I'm sure your confused about everything right?" Tikal said making her way down to us

"Yes. Very confused." I said darkly glaring at her as I changed the colors of my eyes ready to beat her down

"Why did or rather how did this happen?" Amy asked while holding my hand to calm me down

"It was the condition you had agreed to Amy." Tikal replied "Just as you accepted your condition Shadow."

"What condition is that exactly?" Amy asked holding on to the baby in her arms tightly as it slept in peace

"When you were chosen by the old king and Queen. In return for their powers and their titles you each were giving a condition which are now fulfilled." Tikal explained "Shadow your condition was to kill his brother in which you had to anyways and as for Amy you told the queen that you wanted to be by Shadow's side no matter what happens or what becomes of the world. So she wanted your first born child to be not only yours and Shadows, but of their son they had lost to Mephiles."

"Is he still our son?" We both asked her at the same time

"Yes, now I must take my leave once again. Until we meet again King and Queen." Tikal said happily then took a bow

That was all I needed to know as I soon felt better after hearing that. Tikal had vanished back into the master emerald as Amy and I stood there as the pup in her arms started to wake up crying a bit as its eyes turned crimson red. Walking over to my son I began playing with the pup which caused it to giggle making Amy smile loving the fact I was playing with the baby. I took notice that the pup's eyes now had turned to an emerald green color as it was happy now.

"So you made your choice about this Shadow?" Amy asked seeing me letting the baby grab my finger playfully then kissed it lightly on the head

"Yes." I replied letting Amy begin to play with the baby "She said it was still our son that is good enough for me no matter what he looks like, our blood runs in his veins and that won't ever change."

Amy looked up to me smiling

"I feel the same Shadow." She said giving me a small kiss

"You know we still need to name him?" I said remembering we did forget to as we were shocked from our kid being a wolf instead of a hedgehog

"Your right. What name should we use since he is very special not only to us, but to Noctis and Angelus as well?" Amy asked while rubbing her nose against the baby's nose making him giggle even more

"Well I do know their names were Latin so why not go with Noe?" I said

"I'm sure that would work just fine." Amy said then yawned

"Let's go home you sleepy head and let's welcome our new addition to the family." I happily said picking her up carefully as she held on to the baby "Chaos control!"

Narrator's POV

It wasn't long before everyone got to see the baby as they were all shocked as to why it was a wolf instead hedgehog, but Shadow and Amy kept telling everyone as it was still their own son. All seemed well as a few months had passed by as news of the two hedgehogs giving birth to a wolf pup reached far and wide as it finally reached a kingdom of wolves out in a far distant land.


	24. Chapter 24

Narrator's POV

In the kingdom of wolves a celebration was being held as it was the birthday of the king and queen's daughter. While at the outskirts of the kingdom an armed group of mercenaries led by a green hedgehog with a huge 'X' scar across his chest wearing a black leather jacket and matching shades, were heading towards the kingdom.

King's POV

I was watching my daughter, Destiny, play with her guardian, Kibo. Today was Destiny's birthday, they were so young and adorable to watch. Destiny didn't want to have a huge birthday with the whole kingdom celebrating it, she just wanted a small one with her friend. I respected her wish and gave everyone in the kingdom a day off. Of course, they could still give gifts to her if they wanted to. Seeing her happy face made not only me happy, but my wife as well. I saw a servant quickly rush over to me which caught my attention.

"Your majesty, we have some important information that you may interested in." the servant said

"What could be more important than the birthday of my own child?" I asked raising an eye brow

Well you see your majesty, two hedgehogs had given birth to a wolf pup not too long ago. However, this wolf pup was born with different eye colors." The servant said now catching my attention

"This is rather very interesting actually, but it is not as important as my daughter's birthday," I said as I looked back at my happy daughter opening her gifts "But when tomorrow comes, I will send out a request to see this child of theirs."

"Very well, your majesty." The servant said taking a bow then turning around to leave

Suddenly, screams, gunfire, and explosions could be heard throughout the kingdom. More than a dozen guards came rushing through the door and began to barricade it as some of the soldiers were wounded.

"Sir we are under attack by a huge group of people which have begun killing everyone in sight! No matter what we did to stop them they just tore through our defense as if it was nothing!" A solider exclaimed as gasps could be heard

"Kibo." I demand as I saw the blonde little pup leave Destiny's side as he acting like an adult waiting for instructions "I want you take my daughter to safety…"

Gunshots could heard right outside of the people as a few people screamed.

"GO NOW!" I shouted as I pushed opened a secret passageway

The two went through it and before letting go I also let a few servants go with them as I stopped one of them.

"I want you to watch over my daughter if anything should ever happen to us. When this is over, send Kibo back here in case we maybe still alive." I said quickly as the servant nodded and I let the passageway close

When I turned around to my wife, the door exploded and was followed by gunshots. I fell down from being hit a dozen times with my wife as I held on to her hand tightly as I blacked out. I came back around as I felt very light headed only to see Kibo with Destiny looking over me as Destiny was crying her eyes out.

"I will avenge my kingdom mother and father, I swear." Destiny manages to say through her crying

I told her everything that was important just before I soon felt tried. I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber, one that I would never awaken from to ever see my daughter again.

Destiny's POV

14 years have passed since that nightmare as I can remember it all like it was yesterday when my parents died right in front of my eyes. I was too young to actually do anything at the time that it had happened. I wasn't alone though, my guardian and only friend, Kibo, was with me just as he always has been. Before my father had died, he spoke of the rare necklace that my mother always wore and told me to always keep it on me. I remember my mom saying that it kept her sanity. My father also told me about a hidden vault outside of the kingdom that contained their royal armor. Then he spoke of a pup that was born from two hedgehogs that I needed to seek out for help when I was older and stronger. Apparently, he would help avenge and restore our kingdom which now laid in ruins. There was only a small hand full of us that survived.

Now that I have grown and gotten stronger along with Kibo as he was now an adult blonde wolf with red eyes that could pierce through your soul. Everybody always thought that he was a cold, heartless monster, but he actually was the exact opposite. Well, if you get to know him really well. We were raised by one of the servants that my father had saved. The others that survived left in search for a new home and beginning. As I was raised, I learned everything that I could about my kingdom and how it was before it was destroyed.

It wasn't long before those who attacked my kingdom came back and began hunting down the rest of us. They killed the servant who raised me and Kibo. Since then, our quest began in search for this wolf that was born from two hedgehogs. It lead us to the other side of the world. We had to hide to avoid being hunted down because we completely stood out of place. Everyone stared at us as we walked around in our armor, while everyone else wore clothes of the modern time. We headed out on a road outside of town to avoid any more attention. We soon passed a sign that said "Mobius 10 Miles". We were almost there, but we had no idea who this wolf was and what he looks like. The only thing that we did know was that he has different colored eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Hey there everyone! I am still looking for anyone who is wanting to or willing to let me use their character(s) not only in this story, but in the other story I am writing as well (Shadamy: Everlasting Love Or Desire?). Again I can't thank everyone enough for loving my stories and for those who are letting me use their characters which as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ) who once again wrote their character's POVs, Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), and Noe the wolf is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due, enjoy!

? POV

This is really relaxing I though as my eyes were closed while leaning back on the chair with my foot on the desk, hands behind my head, and smoking slowly as I savored the taste all in a dark room.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* KNOCK*

"Hey man it's me, Scourge. Mind if I come in?"

I took in a deep puff then exhaled it slowly.

"Just the man I wanted to see." I said calmly still not opening my eyes as I heard the door open "How's life been?"

"Ah come on you should know that better than anyone." Scourge said laughing "Money, alcohol, women, sex, and…"

"Revenge." I said finishing it for him as I took another hit "I take it, there's something you need to do as I don't hear a case of beer in your hands or any girls here."

"Man you never lose your senses no matter how old you get, uh?" Scourge asked teasingly

Narrator's POV

The hedgehog in the dark opened his eyes slowly, revealing a burning glow of orange fiery eyes as he stared at Scourge.

"Why don't you get down to business before I show you that age doesn't mean a damn thing when I kick your ass." The hedgehog in the dark threatened making Scourge shift a little uneasy

"Well there was a job we did a long ways back, back when the group was thriving and we were hired to take down that kingdom." Scourge said only to hear the hedgehog begin laughing

"Yeah I remember you fools doing that. You crazy shits went ahead and actually destroyed the whole damn kingdom only to later on fuck yourselves over as ya went loco with all the money ya had now look at where we are." He said as he flicked his smoke away "You youngsters just fucking never learn do ya?"

"Well money is the greed of all men, at least we know who we could really trust from the one that didn't go overboard with their money." Scourge said as he chuckled "But that aside there were survivors and once the guy who hired us found out he was pissed. We managed to kill them all, but two. The princess and her body guard."

"And let me guess you expect me to… where the hell are they?" the hedgehog said before Scourge held up a pack of smokes catching his attention

"Need some?" Scourge asked as he took one out and tossed the rest to the hedgehog "I'm not making you do this for me. I want you to come with me to make sure there won't any mistakes or interruptions this time, Laveron."

A small fire lit up as Laveron's could be seen as he had five long quills hanging off his head as he was a black hedgehog with orange streaks in his hair as he seemed to be in his prime. He lit the smoke from the fire off his finger and then flicked it away as it vanished taking a nice long hit.

"If I do this, you know I'm coming back into the business." Laveron said as he was now standing up

"I sure do and it doesn't matter cause it's great to finally have you fucking back." Scourge said as he gave a hint that he needed his smoke lighted

Laveron walked over and held up his middle finger has lava seeped out instead of fire. Nervously Scourge lit his smoke as he could feel the extreme heat.

"So where are these two at?" Laveron asked as Scourge took a hit off his smoke

"They are actually in town from what my sources say." Scourge said making his way out the door

"We that was nice of them to drop by. Sure what the hell I'll help, but under one condition." Laveron said as Scourge stopped immediately and turned around

"What would that be?" Scourge asked nervously as he saw Laveron's eyes burning fiercely

"Regardless if we get them or not, someone is going to burn. Friend or foe." Laveron said as he passed by Scourge who was sweating

"And that is why I bring enough men with us so that it's not my ass that get roasted." Scourge said wiping the sweat off and followed right behind him "eh, at least Laveron Oblivion is back."

Shadow's POV

I can't believe it's been 14 years already. It still feels like my son was just born not long ago as he is in his teen soon to become an adult because 15 is consider an adult in wolf years. He's become strong, smart, and fast like me, but gentle and loving as Amy. He truly has made me proud of being a father though I would've never expected being one. Even through these years rising our son Amy and I hadn't grown any older nor have our bodies changed in the slightest.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Father?" Noe asked behind the door breaking my train of thoughts

"Are you ready?" I asked in a serious tone

"Yes!" he replied happily then asked in a taunting tone "Are you ready, old man?"

A small nerve popped on my head hearing him say that.

"Old man? Boy, do you know who you're talking to?" I asked getting fired up

"Be easy on him now Shadow." Amy said appearing behind me and giving a loving hug from behind

"He not little anymore rose," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek "Unless he still sleeps with that bunny plush doll he has." I teased knowing he listening

"I DO NOT!" He shouted from behind the door "YOU SAID YOU WERE READY SO CAN I COME IN ALREADY?"

I grinned knowing that I had gotten him back as Amy simply shook her head smiling.

"You can come in." I said

The door open as a white wolf with black streaks at the end of his hair which was rather long entered. He wore cargo pants and a muscle shirt with a strap across his chest which held his sword on his back. His eyes were crimson red as he was grinning at me, but changed to emerald green as he saw his mother next to me. Yeah I knew he was bit of a mommy's boy. He sat down in front of us on the floor.

"So let's see what you made during your training in japan." I said watching his eyes change to a yellow golden sun burst color

He stood up and pulled out his sword then held it to me with two hands. I grabbed the sword and began to inspect it only to almost drop it out of surprise from the weight of the sword. I heard both of them chuckle and I laughed myself. This sword as really well made as I saw the details in both its design and blade as it had my symbol on it in red. Its weight was roughly 100 pounds yet seemed as if it should be about 25 pounds. I noticed that at the handle it had 6 holes where tiny sized jewels should go as the bottom of the handle had a place for a chaos emerald. Swinging the sword around, I held it at an angle way from my face as I could barely see something that caught my eye along the sharp edge of the blade. It wasn't one edge, but three sharp edges that infused with the blade. Seeing this made me smile as it reminded me of how I created my own guns to my likings.

"Are you satisfied with this?" I asked handing back the sword to him

"Yes." He replied showing gratitude of my approval

"Then shall we test it?" I asked as I held up my hand as darkness rose up out of it and formed into a sword of my own

"I would love to dad." He said as his eyes changed to green as they glowed in happiness

"Then you know where to go. I'll be there shortly." I said watching him nod and used chaos control

"Are you ready rose?" I asked turning around to her

"Yup, I just finished packing everything for the picnic." She said happily

"Just one more thing. Why did you have to invite Sonic again?" I asked still not waiting to see that faker even after all these years of knowing him

"Because he is like a brother to me and Noe also looks up to him. Also your friends with Sonic so I don't see what the big deal is." She replied

"If you consider putting up with him, a friend." I said as she playfully hit me on the arm

"Ugh something's never change." She said then held on to my arm

I smirked at her then kissed her forehead.

"Chaos control!" I shouted and we vanished

Sonic's POV

Damn, because of egghead I'm now going to be late to the picnic that Amy invited me to. I still couldn't believe that Shadow was telling me the truth 14 years ago that he really did love Amy and how she really did give up on me. I guess it doesn't matter now, she is happy with him as he is happy to be with her. Who am I to take his happiness from him when I lost that chance one too many times? I even went to Sally to try to get with her only to find out she had passed away as she had left me a gift for my birthday which was still ways away.

Just like Amy I knew she had a thing for me although she was better at grabbing my attention in a seductive way. She had left a brown scarf for me hoping that I would never forget her after she had died. Ever since then I've worn the scarf as not only I had missed my chance at Amy, but to Sally as well. I shook my head at the sad thoughts appearing in my head. Well none the less I'm sure Noe would be happy to see me after being gone a while for training. As I made it to the outskirts of town I saw two figures up ahead in armor. Coming closer I saw that they were wolves and they were clearly not form around here. The big wolf reached his back at the giant sword he had as if I was going to attack though I only sped by, but what caught my attention the most was that their armor had a same symbol that was the very same one that Shadow has on his weapons. Reason I know that is because he always points them at my head every time he wanted me to leave.

I quickly stopped and turned around only to see that one of them fell as the other helped her up then ran towards them. I guess I better say sorry and greet them. Besides at least I got to them before egghead tried to get them to do something bad.

Destiny's POV

As we entered Mobius, I knew that it would be extremely hard to find one person out of thousands of people. Unfortunately, it seemed like it would take a while until we would finally find him. As I was deep in thought, a sudden blue thing bursts passed us causing me to fall. Luckily, Kibo caught me before I face planted on the ground. I saw the blue thing quickly stop, then rush back to us causing me to fall and get caught again. It stopped by us, it was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a brown scarf.

"Hey! Sorry about making fall, but you two aren't from around here are you?" He asked with a huge smile.

"No, we're not. Maybe you can help us. As crazy as this sounds, do you know anything about two hedgehogs having a wolf pup?" I asked while getting back on my feet

"Strangely enough, I actually know them. Why do you ask?" He says while scratching the back of his head

"Well, you see…" I tried to say before a huge wall of fire formed in between us

Kibo quickly pulled me away before I got burned. A green hedgehog with an 'x' scar on his chest wearing a black leather jacket and matching shades appeared in front of us

"Well, well, well. You two mutts were very kind enough to make my job easier. I'm surprised you were able to hide from me for this long." The green hedgehog says slowly clapping his hands with a devious smile

Kibo quickly pushes me behind him.

"Scourge!?" The blue hedgehog yells getting into a fighting stance

"Well hello to you too, Sonic!" Scourge snaps back at Sonic causing him to start getting mad

"I don't believe I introduced you to my friend here, Laveron Oblivion. He just came out of retirement, but he is still in his prime." Scourge motions to the black hedgehog with orange streaks in his hair

He looked at us with burning orange eyes. On his head he had five long quills hanging in the front as his other quills were really long. He was dressed in an orange shirt which showed off his chest hair as the shirt was ripped at the shoulders. He also had a white long sleeve underneath with black gloves the exposed his fingers and some jeans.

"Well now that we finished with introductions, let's get to the part where I finally kill these brats!" Scourge glares at me and Kibo. "Laveron, would you please take care of any interruptions like that blue rat? While Ill handle these two!" Scourge said cracking his knuckles

Laveron nodded and went after Sonic as fire and lava shoot forth from his hands while disappearing on the other side of the wall of fire. Kibo pulled out his sword which was almost as big as he was and pushes me back even more. Scourge just smiles as he gets into a fighting stance.

Kibo's POV

I pushing Destiny back I slowly get out my sword. I glare at Scourge and wait for him to make the first move. We stare each other down until he charges at me and tries to punch me. I block it with my sword, he was so fast that he came around and hit me. It caught me off guard that his punch had so much strength that the force pushed me back a little. He quickly took that chance to punch at me again this time right in the face causing me to slam against a tree and fall to the floor. I just chuckled a little as I get back up. At least he was going to be a decent challenge.

I rush at him swinging my sword. He was able to dodge it and was right behind me. He was about to punch me again, but I saw this coming and kicked him in the gut. He fell down as I took this chance I slashed my sword down towards him. He was barely able to dodge it in time. I saw him move to the side as he wipes at his cheek as it was bleeding. I managed to make a pretty big cut on his right cheek. He looked at the blood on his hand, instantly you could tell that he just gotten ten times madder.

He sprinted towards me throwing millions of kicks and punches. A couple of them hit me here and there, but I dodged and blocked most of them. He then made the mistake of leaving a big opening while he was punching, I took this chance and acted instantly. I quickly stabbed him on his side then kicked him in the face. He fell to ground holding his side. I couldn't tell if Sonic had finished his fight or was at least ok as Laveron ran through the wall of fire to Scourge. He quickly picked him up slightly.

"You fucking idiot, I have to save your ass now. You're lucky I see you as my own son otherwise I'd burn your ass to hell." Laveron said then turned to us "Speaking of which, someone has to burn."

He held out his arm to us as the palm of his hand shot a stream of lava towards us. I heard destiny gasp in fear. There's no point in holding back now. As I let my power flow throughout my body as I focused on the stream of lava coming towards us. I held my sword with both hands slightly above my head. As soon as I felt the extreme heat from it as if was only a few feet away I slashed my sword forward stopping it mid-way in the air. A shock wave came from the blade as it spilt the lava stream in two which went around us as the shockwave headed down the lava stream to the one shooting it.

"Fuck." Laveron said as he jumped out of the way "Next time we meet I'll roast all of you alive."

He quickly threw Scourge over his shoulder as he threw a handful of powder into the air then shot a fire ball at it as flashed brightly blinding us. Soon after they were gone I saw Sonic walked over to us with burn marks over most of his body. I put my sword away and went to Destiny to make sure that she didn't get hurt only find out she was fine.

"What the heck was that about?" Sonic ask me "And are you guys ok?"

I just look at him.

Destiny's POV

Sonic came over after the fight asking Kibo what that was about. I guess he expected Kibo to answer because he was waiting slowly starting to lose his patients. Kibo never talks to anyone, but me. He has trust issues. I don't blame him though, so I answered for him.

"We have no idea and we're fine, but are you ok?" I said

Sonic looks over to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but how do you two know Scourge?" He asked curiosity

"Never seen him before in our entire lives." I said shrugging

"Well in any case why are you looking for my friend's kid?" Sonic asked

"You see there is rather something important we wish to discuss with him." I said still unsure if he could be trusted

"That's fine I'll take you to him. I was already on my way to see him as well." Sonic said as he smiled at us

I was slightly stumped as this stranger we had just met was already trusting us. He really was the exact opposite of Kibo when it came to trusting someone.

'Oh yeah, by the way I'm Sonic the hedgehog. The fastest thing alive." He said happily "What are your names?"

"His name is Kibo the wolf and as you can see he doesn't talk to anyone, but me. As for myself, my name is Destiny the wolf." I said

"I have one last question though." Sonic said as he was looking at both of our armors which made Kibo uneasy as he was getting a little too close for comfort "The symbol on your armor where is that from exactly?"

"It was there when we bought the armor." I lied not wanting him to know who we really were in case he was trying to fool us

"Is that so?" He said then shrugged his shoulders "Well then let's go. Just try to keep up if you can."

He ran ahead as we followed while Kibo was very close to my side ready for anything. We went through a huge forest far away from any road as a clearing was seen up ahead. Once through the clearing Sonic had stopped running. We walked up next to him as I followed to what he was looking at. There in the distance was a white wolf with black streaks at the end fighting a black hedgehog with red streaks on his body. Both were fighting with swords as sparks were flying everywhere each with the intent to kill.

"Should we stop them?" I asked worried hoping the wolf wouldn't be killed as we just now got here

"Na, don't worry this is how Shadow trains him." Sonic said as he walked over to a tree where a beautiful pink hedgehog was watching the two fight as she had a picnic set up

"Who is Shadow?" I asked as the name seemed rather very dark for a person

"The hedgehog over there fighting, the wolf he's training is his son, Noe, and," Sonic said pointing over to a tree where a beautiful pink female hedgehog was "over there is Amy who is Noe's mom, who is by the way a very good cook."

I returned my attention to the Noe noticing he was well built and seemed very powerful as he would disappear and reappear out of thin air as the hedgehog named Shadow also did the same keeping par with the wolf. Walking closer with Kibo at my side I could see his eyes better as they were of a yellow golden sun burst color. I saw in a brief moment that he had taken his eyes off his opponent and looked straight at me. He blushed a bit as his eyes changed colors to an emerald green which made me blush a bit only to then see Shadow take advantage of this and delivered a crushing blow down onto Noe sending him into the ground causing a huge crater. I rushed towards him only to find him standing in the crater as his eyes were now shining a bright, but deep crimson red color as he stared up at Shadow. I sighed in relief as he was ok, but even more so that I had finally found him.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: Another chapter down and another yet to come! Give thanks to my good friend XxXFallenNightXxX as she helped out a lot with this chapter! Once again please leave a comment or favorite the story if you like/love it! If you have an OC then please send me a message if you are willing or wanting to let me use your character within my two stories! Characters Belongs to as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ) who once again wrote their character's POVs, Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), and Noe the wolf is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due, enjoy!

Shadow's POV

I noticed the two wolves that were near by watching us fight though I paid no attention to them as I focused on my son and his improvement. I could see his eyes break contact with mine as I saw they changed to an emerald green as a slight blush showed on his cheeks. I simply knocked him really hard on the head sending flying into the ground. I looked over at the two wolves to get a better look as one was female and the other was a brute male both wearing armor. The female quickly rushed over to Noe only to see him standing as the other wolf seemed to be showing signs of wanting to protect her. She sighed, but also had a slight blush on her face as her eyes were focused on Noe. Whoever these people are they aren't from around here, but seem very interested in my son.

"That was a cheap shot dad!" Noe said as I saw him staring up at me in anger with his red eyes

"It may be, but whose fault was it that became distracted and broke eye contact with the enemy? Surely, I taught you better than that?" I shot back

I saw his head slowly lower to the ground then I walked up to him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Remember there is no such thing as a cheap shot on the battle field, but being careless will come at price or it will cost your life." I said in a serious tone then spoke in a nicer tone "Still, it's a lesson to be learned and I'm very impressed. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you dad!" Noe said as his face lit up giving me a hug

"But you know son?" I whispered to him "I can see why you got distracted though I didn't exactly take you for one to fall for pretty girls in armor."

"What… What are you talking about dad?!" Noe said as his face completely turned red

I chuckled as I let him go.

"Also I know there is more to your sword then you think I already know." I said

"Oh, but you still don't have a clue of what it can really do." Noe said grinning at me

"Really now?" I said though he was right

I wasn't sure exactly what his sword could really do and not knowing made me feel slightly nervous. All that training I made him go through and even had Tails teach him a thing or two only to come back to me a month later saying there was nothing more he could teach Noe as he mastered everything he learned. Plus everything I taught him as far as modifying weapons he mastered at as he helped make some of my guns.

'Don't worry too much about it shadow or you'll make me worry about it as well.' Amy spoke to me in my mind interrupting my thoughts

'Amy, didn't we talk about speaking to each other's minds out of the blue?' I asked slightly angered

'Yes, but this is rather important. Right now I'm healing Sonic.' She replied 'he was in a fight with… Ah!'

Before I could ask what happened I saw a blue blur rush up to us.

"Hey Noe long time no see…" Sonic said while running at us

I saw Sonic standing before me looking around for Noe as he didn't noticed his sudden burst of speed caused the female wolf to be knocked over. The brute wolf tried to catch her from falling only to draw out his huge sword as I could see Noe holding the female wolf in his arms. I guess he really likes girls in armor.

Narrator's POV

"Are you ok?" Noe asked looking her in the eyes

"Yes and thanks." Destiny says while quickly getting up, but blushing madly "Its ok, Kibo!" She added while walking to him as he reluctantly puts his sword away

"You're welcome and sorry about uncle Sonic, he can get too carried away sometimes." Noe said blushing then asked "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Destiny and that's Kibo." She said smiling pointing towards the other wolf. "And you are?" She asked.

"It's nice to meet you Kibo and it is a pleasure meeting you, destiny. My name is Noe the wolf, this is my father Shadow the hedgehog, my mother, Amy rose, is over by that tree, and the one who made you nearly fall is uncle Sonic." he said happily

"Yeah, it wasn't the first time that happened actually," Sonic said scratching his nose

"Well you are an idiot most of the time." Shadow said standing behind Noe "I'm guessing you brought them here Sonic because you were involved in some kind of fight?"

"Ah well that I actually have to tell you about later, but these two were actually looking for your son to discuss something important." Sonic replied causing Shadow to narrow his eyes at them

"Where are you two from exactly?" Shadow asked

"Well..." Destiny hesitantly looks over to Kibo, he gives a cold glare in return. "First, are you the king and Queen of this land?" She asks looking at Shadow and Amy.

Shadow's face became shocked for a second then relaxed as he was caught by surprise from the question. He knew better since only him, Amy, Tails, and Tikal only knew the truth.

"No, we aren't and there isn't such a thing as kings and queens here." Shadow said calmly studying them carefully "I take it you're from the other side of the world?"

Kibo walks over to Destiny and whispers something in her ear. Destiny smiles,

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, your majesty, but you are not very good at lying." She says giggling a little to herself

"My dad is as king? I actually find that really hard to believe." Noe said looking at Shadow

"I actually can agree with you on that and I've known Shadow for a long time." Sonic added

Shadow was quite for a bit as Amy appeared behind him moving over to his side.

"What makes you say that we are the king and queen?" Amy asked in a gentle voice

"Well, Kibo can easily sense if someone's lying." Destiny said with a kind smile

"I see, although Shadow is rather bad at lying." she laughed

"Well then I guess the cat is out of the bag. Yes, we are a King and Queen, but we do not dare say any more than that." Shadow said in a very serious tone

Noe looked rather shocked staring at both Amy and Shadow while Sonic's mouth dropped open in complete disbelief.

"Now do you mind telling us who you really are and where you're from?" Amy asked in a little bit of a dark tone as her eyes flashed pure white outlined in black

Kibo steps closer to Destiny preparing to take his sword out as Destiny giggles a little.

"Yes, I am princess Destiny of the wolf kingdom and this is my guardian Kibo. You don't know how hard it was to finally find you!" Destiny happily says

Sonic now seemed like he was frozen in time as his jaw continued to hang in the air. Noe's eyes widen as he blushed a little more. Shadow raised an eyebrow while Amy seemed unfazed.

"And what makes you think our son can help you?" Amy had asked out of the blue as Shadow shot her a confused look then turned towards Destiny

"Haha, well! We are not really sure, all we know though is that my father said he would be able to." Destiny said nervously

"That's why I am asking what makes you think my son will be able to help you?" Amy asked

"Wo wo wo, wait a second." Noe said jumping in "What is it exactly that you need my help with?"

"To avenge our kingdom. You see, 14 years ago my kingdom was attacked. Everybody died except me, Kibo, and a couple of servants, but were later killed as well. My kingdom is now in ruins and we are the only left. The group that destroyed my kingdom wasn't apparently satisfied with killing everybody else and are now after us. We need you to help avenge my kingdom." Destiny said in a serious tone and after finishing she automatically smiles back at them

"Ah that reminds me!" Sonic said finally breaking out of his trance "When I met these two, we were attacked by two hedgehogs. I took on someone called Laveron who could control fire and lava and was almost burnt to a crisp, but these two had fought against Scourge."

It was as if something had snapped in Shadow as he grabbed Sonic tightly on the shoulders as his eyes turn from the bloody crimson red to pure black outlined in white.

"Did you kill him?" Shadow said darkly

"Uh... No... I don't know, but Kibo and Destiny took him on." Sonic said a little nervous

Shadow turned his heartless gazed that seemed to pierce through one's soul, looking at both Destiny and Kibo.

"Did you, kill him?" Shadow asked

Destiny nervously laughs while backing up behind Kibo.

"No, why would we do such a thing? Anyways, he left with the Laveron guy." She said nervously while hiding behind Kibo

Kibo pulls out his sword and glares right back at Shadow.

"Dad you need to calm down!" Noe said placing himself in front of Shadow "I know you want to kill this guy, but not everyone is going to feel the same as you about wanting to kill him."

Shadow just turned his away in disappointment and looked back at Noe with a softer expression and his eyes returned to normal.

"There is much that we had kept from you Noe. Me and your mother had wanted to wait until you turned 15 to tell you, but," Shadow said as he looked passed Noe to Destiny and Kibo "Seeing as our secret was found out I believe it's time we told you everything."

"Just what in the world are you going on about Shadow?" Sonic asked before Amy put a hand on his shoulder

"Please Sonic forgive me, but this is something that even you cannot know." she said sadly

"What do you mean..." Sonic said before Amy shouted "Chaos Control!" and Sonic had vanished

"Now," Shadow said looking at Destiny and Kibo "would you mind joining us as we aren't done asking you questions yet."

Destiny nods and comes out from behind Kibo while he puts his sword away. She walks towards them only to be stopped by Kibo. He pulls her closer to him and slightly behind him.

"Very well then let's go." Shadow said holding out his hand

"Dad if you don't mind I'll bring them." Noe said "Just tell me where we're going."

"That's fine and we're going home." Shadow said pointing up with his thumb as he walked over to the tree where Amy was packing up their uneaten picnic then vanished with her

"I'm very sorry about my dad's behavior. He doesn't normally act like that at all." Noe said scratching his head

"No, no! It was rude off me to just say that out of nowhere to them, I deserved it!" She said smiling while Kibo rolls his eyes.

"Still, it was rude of my parents to talk to you like that." Noe said "I still couldn't believe that my parents are a king and queen which makes me a prince. You're also a princess... wait this wasn't some kind of an arranged marriage is it? I not sure if want to get married yet with someone I hardly know at all. Not that you're not beautiful or anything. Well I mean, you are really beautiful... I... I mean argh I don't know what I'm really trying to say here." Noe added as his face was really red as Destiny giggles

"You're cute!" She said blushing a little, "But no, it's not an arranged marriage!" She then says continuing to giggle.

"*sigh* well I just wanted to be sure." Noe said as his cheeks were still red "Well then it's time we left for my house."

Noe held out his hand for Destiny to grab. She smiles with a blush and takes his hand, she also grabs Kibo's arm. Noe smiles back as he pulls out a blue chaos emerald with his other hand then quickly slides his arm around her waist.

"You may want to hold on tightly and just a heads up be prepared to be amazed." Noe said as he gave Destiny a wink "CHAOS CONTROL" and the three vanished

Tikal's POV

I watched as the three vanished through the master emerald only to look away up to the sky. Soon my long awaited time for revenge will come, but why must it be them to face my wrath. I am but a pawn for the master emerald yet it has granted me my one selfish wish all those years ago. I held my hands closer to my chest as the memories of Mephiles and I flashed before me. A time when all was well, but a time that did not last as it soon turned horrible. I of all people had to stop Mephiles from absorbing too much of pure chaos who was filled with all the negative emotions of my people by giving up my life.

Even if that was in the past one thing still remained a mystery from that event until just recently when the master emerald had given me a body to fulfil my wish for always protecting and serving the emerald even after my death. I fell to my knees crying as rain began to pour down heavily. These tears were not of sadness, but tears of joy that I was finally able to once again walk upon the earth. Lighting flickered throughout the clouds brightly as I could see myself for a brief moment down at the puddles of water. I had the same eyes as Mephiles as well his dark shades of color, yet it was still my own body though I could not shift into a mist, but I could feel that it was most definitely his power within me.

The master emerald revealed to me that while I was sealing pure chaos away even though I was giving my life away to do so, it still wasn't enough. Mephiles knew this, but having such a deep feelings for me from the time we were together, he gave me a part of his life force and power so that it would work. I fought back the new tears from flowing out as this wasn't the time for crying anymore and I wouldn't let this chance I was giving to go to waste. I walked away from the master emerald only to stop and turned around giving a bow to it before leaving completely. I need to find anyone who could be of use such as that Laveron person. He will be most useful. I made it to the edge of the floating island as a thought came into mind.

"With this I will fulfil my wish of revenge and in doing so, I will now be known as Tikal the Dark Echidna." I shouted out to the world

Holding out my arms as I took a step off the edge falling down to the massive waves of the raging ocean below as the storm picked up.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I am still on the lookout for those who have an OC! Please send me a message if you are willing or wanting to let me use your character within my two stories or in one of them as they will be a great help! Once again please leave a comment or favorite the story if you like/love it! Characters belongs to as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ), Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), Elyza the wolf is owned by XshadamyX3422 (from ), Noe the wolf is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due enjoy!

Laveron's POV

I went back to our hideout and busted down the door. The group just flipped out as they saw me carry in Scourge.

"Clear a table and get a doc!" I shouted

Not a moment to spare one of the guys swiped everything off of one table where I laid Scourge down on. A few others came over with clothes and alcohol as I held pressure to his cut.

"This is gona hurt." I told him as he nodded while grinning at me

I grinned back as I took the bottle and drank a little before pouring it over his wound. His body immediately shot up in pain as it almost took the whole group to hold him down to the table. After a while the last few guys came back with a doctor as he was trembling in fear.

"Please don't hurt me, I…" the doctor pleaded with me

"Save it, we're not going to hurt you. We need you to help my friend. Make sure he is ok and after that you're free to go." I said while pointing over to the table where Scourge was

The doc undid the bandages to take a look at wounds then checked the inside of the cut making Scourge shake in pain.

"It's a clean cut." The doc said wiping away his sweat as he was still in fear "No organs were cut, but was very close to it. All he needs is some stiches and he'll be fine."

"You're free to go and thank you for your time doc. Sorry for any trouble they had caused for you to bring you here." I said tossing him a small bag of rings

"But what about his stiches?" the doctor asked

"Just leave that up to us, now go before we have a change of heart." I said darkly as he took off then turning to the group "Cover him in a shit ton of ice, but leave an opening for his wound."

They all left to get the ice as I walked up to Scourge who seemed worried.

"Why do you need me covered in ice?" Scourge asked "Don't I just need to have it stitched up?"

"You just lay there and don't worry about it. Well get that healed up faster than getting stitches." I replied grinning

His face went pale as the guys came back with tons of ice.

"Hold him down." I said as I held up a finger as lava emitted from it "If you thought that alcohol was a bitch, well then this is really going to give you a rude awakening."

He was struggling to break free even punching one of the guy in the face. I force my free hand down to his chest holding him there and slowly rubbed the finger right over his wound causing it melt together sealing it shut as he began shouting out in pain.

Dr. Eggman's POV

"That damn hedgehog always ruins my plan!" I shouted in rage as I paced back in forth "Why can't anything go according to plan? Am I missing something important or am I being too nice? ARGH! I've just about had it!"

"Sir. We have confirmed that the mercenaries have fail to kill off the last two remaining survivors from the kingdom of wolves once again." A robot said

"They killed off the entire kingdom and yet they still can't kill the last two?! Idiots!" I shouted even louder "They didn't even retrieve what I had asked for when they destroyed the kingdom! I shouldn't have paid them at all!"

"Well sir, the two have last been seen with Sonic." The robot said

"Grrrr." I growled then straightened myself up "Well that saves me the trouble of having to look for them. However Sonic and his little friends have drawn out the last straw. Even if it means I will be getting blood on my hands which I was always been against. This time there will be no mistakes and they will be in for a big surprise. How are the metals coming along?"

Lights came on in the back of the room revealing 5 metallic robots.

"Sir, all is complete for two of them as we are waiting the final stage for the last 3." Replied the robot

"Good, Good. Now then, which two are ready?" I asked

"Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow are ready, sir." The robot said as the two machines were brought out towards them

"Good, thanks to my grandfather's research that he left behind, I was able to make a Metal Shadow who has the same Chaos powers he possess and with this," I said pulling out two chaos emeralds placing the red one into Metal Shadow and a the teal one into Metal Sonic "They won't have much of a chance against them. Now turn them on!"

"Yes sir." The robot replied as he flipped a switch

*voooom* *peeewww* *VOOOOM*

All the power went out in the base then everything came back on as the lights became brighter. Soon the lights began exploding everywhere as I saw electricity shoot out from the two metals until a few explosions went around the room filling the room with smoke. Coughing from the smoke I soon saw two sets of red eyes staring at me. I got up and brush myself off a bit as an evil grin flashed across my face. Both metals took a knee and seemed to be awaiting orders.

"This is excellent! Now both of you are tasked to obtain several targets and are to bring them back to me, alive. It would be easier to take them down together in which case these are the targets you are to capture in order and when they are alone. First is Knuckles, then Tails, and Amy is the last. Remember that order and do not go out of that order. Also if you find any chaos emeralds bring it back as well. Any other data is already installed. Now go and complete your task!"

Both Metals stood up at once and vanished. I began laughing out loud as I just created not one, not two, but 5 master pieces that will, for once and for all, get rid of my problems for me. The only problem that I had to deal with now is which one of my bases actually has enough power to turn the rest of them on as this base is completely ruined now.

Shadow's POV

Once Amy and I made it back home she went ahead and started putting things away while setting up the table up for dinner. I could easily tell that she was rather disturbed, but I was just as well. I came around and hugged her from behind calming her down.

"Amy it will be fine." I said to her

"I just don't know. He is still too young." She replied worried

"You know, we were just as young and we turned out just fine." I said in a soothing voice

"Yes, but things were also different from back then." She said as she thought back to how things used to be

"Well that may be true, but we both knew that the time would come to tell him everything. He is a smart kid and knows how to handle himself. I'm sure he'll do the right thing." I said then gave her a small kiss on the cheek "Have faith in our son."

"I suppose your right, but I can't help worrying about him Shadow." Amy said a sad tone while turning around and looked me in the eyes

"I do as well Amy, but that is just our parent instincts kicking in." I said hugging her as she welcomed the embrace

"You know Shadow, you really have changed almost completely over the years." She said happily

"For the better or for the worse?" I asked already knowing the answer

"For the better of course!" she said then gave me a passionate kiss

I returned the kiss which only made the moment heat up as we soon started to crave one another more and more to the point of starting to get undress. I had to stop us from going any further as I nearly forgot that our son and that those two people were about to be here any minute.

"Amy we'll save this for later as we seemed to have gotten a little too carried away." I said pulling my pants back up

"Well could you set up the table then while I get dressed in the room so that I can put on something a little more seductive underneath?" she asked in a loving and lustful tone

"By all means, beautiful." I replied watching her move towards the bedroom teasing me with her butt until she closed the door

Man, I'm so glad that I have her as a wife. I won't lie, I had to change quite a lot, but most of it happened after we had our son and I couldn't be happier. Speaking of which I felt them appear in his room making me shake my head. I guess he really is head over heels for that girl.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I am still on the lookout for those who have an OC! Please send me a message if you are willing or wanting to let me use your character within my two stories or in one of them as they will be a great help! By all means please leave a comment or favorite the story if you like/love it! Also give a shout out and credit to XxXFallenNightXxX (From ) as she once again helped out by writing her character's POV. Characters belongs to as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ), Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), Elyza the wolf is owned by XshadamyX3422 (from ), and Noe the wolf is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due enjoy!

Destiny's POV

Once Noe spoke those words I soon felt everything move so fast only to stop all so quickly. He let me go quickly as I felt Kibo move to my side at immediately not to happy he put his arm around my side. Looking around room it is really big as well as the bed covered in red and black sheets. There were anime posters everywhere. In one corner of the room there was two tables one covered in weapons as the other was cover with swords. In the other corner seemed to be a gym and next to it was a desk with pictures, but there were no windows in the room what so ever. Everything seemed so futuristic including the walls and floors.

"So welcome to my house and this is my room." Noe said blushing a bit "It's a little dirty, but it's not much really. You two are the first ones to have ever come to my room rather in my house for that matter."

"Where are we?" I asked while looking around a little in awe, but I could sense where ever we are there was no earth here

"You're in my room." Noe said unsure what I was asking making me giggle a little

"I know that, but where is it located? I can tell we aren't on Earth, so where exactly?" I asked with a kind smile

"How do you know that?" Noe asked surprised as he raised his eye brow up

"I… can sense it. Kibo and I have pretty good senses." I said continuing to smile

"That's pretty awesome actually! Well then follow me and you'll see." Noe said walking to the door which slid opened and walked through

I followed him through the door with Kibo right by my side. He carefully observed our surroundings just in case something may happen. I just couldn't stop looking around in amazement, but I still tried to figure out where we were.

"As I said be prepared to be amazed, princess." Noe said smiling while standing in a huge hallway as he pointed to the black wall

The wall was huge. It didn't seem to end on either side as it began to curve away from sight. I walk up to it as my eyes seemed to have adjusted to the blackness of the wall that revealed tiny bright lights, but coming even closer I found out that it was completely made of glass. Before I could ask him again where we were a huge blue planet came into view. Truly a beautiful sight to see.

"Wow, this is… amazing!" I said looking out to it "Are we in space?"

"Yup and I'm glad you like it." Noe said blushing a bit "Trust me. I'll take you on a tour later, but for now my parents are waiting on us."

He led the way as we followed, but the both of us were really surprised at the view.

"What I can tell for the time being is that this place is called the space ark and it is our home. My dad was apparently born on here. From what he told me this place used to be a colony, but won't tell me anything about it. And here we are." Noe said as a huge sliding door opened

Shadow had just finished setting the table up as Amy walked out from another room.

"So you two will be joining us for dinner and are sleeping the night." Shadow said taking a seat at the table

"Please have as much as you like and help yourselves." Amy added happily while taking her seat as well

"Oh no, it's fine! We don't want to intrude or anything!" I said backing up a little.

Shadow looked up giving a death stare at us while Noe took his seat

"It wasn't an option." he said darkly then changed his expression to a soft one "Now please eat we have much to discuss afterwards."

"Ummmm..." I back up closer to Kibo and looked at him

He was glaring right back at him and getting ready to take out his sword

"Well?" Shadow asked as his eye's changed colors noticing Kibo's actions

"O-ok!" I stuttered as I put a hand on Kibo's arm telling him to not take his sword out

I walk over to the table and sit in the chair farthest away from Shadow, Kibo just stands behind me. It was quite for several minutes before Noe began to talk after finishing a bite or two.

"So dad, if you and mom are a king and queen what exactly do we to rule over?" He asked

Shadow finished his glass and looked over to him.

"Your mother and I actually rule over the world. As crazy as it sounds, but it is true." Shadow said then taking another slip from his glass

"We both thought it was in our best interest to let world be ruled by their own leaders as it always has been and living a life of royalty just wasn't for us. We still kept the title of being a king and queen, but we kept it from everyone for a very long time." Amy said shooting me a dark look then it changed into a happy one

"So… we rule over the world, but we don't actually rule it." Noe asked

"Yes." Shadow said flatly then looked over at Kibo "You know, he is more than welcomed to eat with us as is rather rude to stand there while everyone else is eating. Unless he is isn't hungry for my wife's amazing food."

"I'm sorry, sir. Kibo..." I look over at Kibo and he just blankly stares at me

I give him a slight glare, he sighs and sits down next to me. He was awkwardly moving in the chair with all of his armor and his huge weapon. We haven't eaten like this ever since my kingdom was destroyed, he wasn't used to it at all. I giggle a little and shake my head as he continues to try and get situated. Amy and Noe giggled while Shadow just sighed. He was right though, this food was really amazing.

"Well then, can I ask you about the symbol on your armor?" Shadow asked "It seems to be the very same one I use on my stuff."

"Hey, you're right dad." Noe said coming closer to me looking at the symbol on the armor with much interest causing me to blush at bit

"Hm, what do you mean? This is my family's royal crest, how do you know it?" I asked tilting my head to the side being very confused

Kibo stopped moving causing the room to become quite, he looks at Shadow with a raised eyebrow

"Well," Shadow said as he and Amy both look at each other "Before that may I ask how far back does your family line go?"

"My family goes way back, it's almost impossible to find an era of time that my family hasn't existed in." I said still remaining very confused

"*sigh* do the names King Noctis Acternae Obruat and Queen Angelus Ameris ring a bell?" Shadow asked

"Yes, they sacrificed themselves to save the kingdom. They left it to one of my ancestors, Invidia. How do you know about them?" I asked getting more and more confused by the second

"Invidia didn't die? Well that's weird." Shadow said surprised and now in deep thought

"Hun I believe we should show them, so that they can understand everything." Amy said

"That would be great because you lost me a while back." Noe said while scratching his head

"Amy you show Kibo and I will show Destiny and Noe." Shadow said walking over to us

"Can Kibo please go with me, he won't allow being separated from me." I asked as Kibo grabbed me

Not only will Kibo not allow it, but I definitely don't want to be alone with this terrifying king!

"Uh, what are you talking about we aren't going anywhere at all." Noe said confused by our actions as Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder then looked over at me as if waiting on me

"Oh my, we forgot to explain." Amy said giggling

"I guess we did." Shadow said as he scratched his head in embarrassment "What we meant by showing you is that we can show you our memories right before your very eyes as long as we have contact with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said while blushing a bit being completely embarrassed.

"It's ok. Now if you could come over here so that we can show you everything." Shadow said still holding out his hand

I nod and grab his hand while Kibo hesitantly grabs Amy's hand.

"We'll start from the very beginning. Back to where Amy and I first fell in love that time near the beach..." Shadow said warmly and tenderly

Soon everything flash before my eyes as a beautiful scenery off the side of a cliff was seen before my eyes, overlooking the sea as the sun was setting...

Laveron's POV

I paced back and forth in the room thinking on how to get those fuckers back for doing what they did to Scourge. I wasn't too worried about that blue hedgehog guy as he couldn't even get near me, but I have to say he was one quick mother fucker. I looked over at Scourge as he slept on the table and chuckled. I felt sorry for the poor bastard, but there was no way that stitches would've healed him in time to get revenge or do any other side missions. One of the guys came up to me with a very nervous look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Uh there is someone here to see you, Laveron." He said

"What do you mean someone is here to see me?" I said surprised "Everyone I that knew I out lived, but other than that only you guys know me. Who is it exactly?"

"She said her name was Tikal something, but boss you may want to watch out. She seems kind of demonic." He replied as he was sweating

"So did you let her in or not?" I asked

"Well no we just…" he was trying to say before a female's voice cut him off

"There's no worries. I just let myself in."

We both turned over to the door where her voice came from. Sure enough she really did look a bit like a demon. Her skin was deep blue that glowed as a few parts of her body had a neon teal or purple glow to it. What stood out the most was her eyes at one would say were truly of demon.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you exactly?" I asked in surprised

"Well I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you Laveron Oblivion. For my name is Tikal, Tikal the Dark Echidna." She replied in a sweet, but deadly tone

"So you were looking for me and you seem to already know my name. Have we meet before?" I asked as I felt something was really off about her

"This is our first time meeting each other. However I've been watching you for quite some time as your birthday is coming up soon and you'll be 127." Tikal said smiling at me

I immediately grabbed her throat in anger as I covered myself in flames. I've never told anyone my birthday or how old I was because of a past I do not wish to be remind of. Yet she knew my birthday and age. I don't know what more she knows or how, but I'm going to find out one way or another.

"How do you even know that about me?!" I asked darkly as I let the flames run down my arms as it inched closer to her face

"Oh I know you more then you know, but only because I seek your help. You are one of a few I need to help me resolve my revenge." She replied still calm and unfazed by my threats

"What makes you think that I would do that?" I asked getting even more pissed off

"Because I know about the girl you loved who is still alive, Elyza if I remember correctly, but…" Tikal was saying before being thrown into the back of the room covered in fire

"DON'T YOU DARE, TALK ABOUT HER!" I shouted in rage shooting a huge fire ball right after causing an explosion

"What the hell is going on?" Scourge asked waking up in alarm

"Well, well aren't we a little touchy on the topic." Tikal said calmly as I stood there shocked and confused

The fire that engulfed her vanished and she floated up off the ground on to her feet. It really seemed like she was possessed.

"Ok that now that was really fucking creepy." Scourge said

"What is it that you really want from me?" I asked in a very serious tone

"I already told you," She said smiling evilly "I need your help, but it would also seem that you need mine as well."

I saw she was looking pasted me to Scourge. Damn it, I really don't like this at all. I sure as hell don't trust her, but she knows way too much about me and that is something I can't allow.

"If that isn't enough to get you to help me then how about this." Tikal said pulling out a yellow chaos emerald "I can let you speak to her once again and if you want I can show you where she is."

She held up the emerald to me which began to glow then I could hear a sweet and innocent voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Laveron… Laveron is that you?" The voice asked as I lowered my head to hide the tears I had about to come out

"Elyza…?" I asked as my chest slowly started to burn on the inside as memories I buried away long ago started to resurface "Elyza… is it really you?"

"Yes… Laveron I'm so happy to be able to talk to you again even if it's only for a little bit." Elyza said happily

"Elyza, I… I have just a few things to ask you…" I said then noticed the glow from the emerald vanished

"Uh, Laveron why were you talking to yourself?" Scourge asked with a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean, didn't you hear her voice?" I asked only to see him shake his head

"It was only meant for you to hear, but as I asked before will you help me in exchange to speak and see her again?" Tikal asked her demon eyes actually seemed rather very sorry for me

"What are you talking about? We still have no reason to help a crazy ass girl such as yourself right Laveron?" Scourge asked me then looked over to me as I didn't show him my face "Laveron?"

"What is it that you need me to do?" I asked her looking into her demon eyes

I didn't care what I needed to do or had to do. Just hearing her voice again and knowing she was still alive was more than enough for me to go to hell and back just to be with her once again.

"It is the same as what you want only I want him dead." She said coldly

"Who is him?" I asked not catching on to what she meant

"The blue hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog," she replied "I want him dead."


	29. Chapter 29

Note: I am still on the lookout for those who have an OC! Please send me a message if you are willing or wanting to let me use your character within my two stories or in one of them as they will be a great help! By all means please leave a comment or favorite the story if you like/love it! Also give a shout out and credit to Demik123 (from ) as she helped out by writing her character's POV. Characters belongs to as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ), Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), Elyza the wolf is owned by XshadamyX3422 (from ), Alex the hedgehog is owned by Demik123 (from ), and Noe the wolf is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due enjoy!

Narrator's POV

"Why isn't the master emerald responding?" Knuckles asked himself as he held out his hands to it

He tried over and over again, but still nothing worked. He then began to pace back and forth wondering if it was the work of Eggman, but then again the master emerald would've answered him if that was the case. As he tried to figure out what was wrong with it he soon saw the reflection of a blue hedgehog off the emerald.

"Sonic, right now isn't the best of times. So could you come back another time?" knuckles said not even looking back to him

Knuckle soon froze as he saw the blue hedgehog's eye glow red from the reflection. He turned around only to see a metallic looking Sonic that was pointing up. Looking up he saw a metallic Shadow hurl right into him falling from the sky as the impact shook the whole island. Knuckles still held his ground as he had blocked the attack though he was badly hurt from it.

"Ha, it's going to take more than that to… Argh!" Knuckles said before Metal Sonic landed a quick, but extremely powerful flying kick into his stomach

This hit made Knuckles lose his breath completely and as he tried to breathe Metal Shadow had his palm held out as a gas came pouring out. It was too late for Knuckles to fight back as he tried to think of anything he could still do, but then he had an idea. Quickly reaching for his necklace that rouge had gotten him a few years of being with her, he ripped it off and toss it towards the master emerald just before the gas knocked him out cold. Quickly the two Metals grabbed him and vanished. Hours later after the dust settled Rouge flew out of the trees with some groceries in hand.

"Ooh knuckly, I have some rather good news for you!" Rouge said happily as she swooped down in joy "Knuckles? Come on now your still not mad at me are you?"

She waited for a while then only started to get worried as she could only hear the trees rustling in the wind. She started looking around as she noticed a great impact in the ground.

"Come on you still can't be that mad at me! I even said I was sorry!" Rouge said loudly only to still hear nothing

She felt sadden at the no response. While lowering her head something shining caught her eye by the master emerald. Her eyes widen in interest hoping it was a gem or jewel, something that she would never pass up on until she got a good look at it. At first a few tears ran down her face as she picked up the shattered necklace one that she gave Knuckles after he had proposed to her. She remember he said no matter what happens he would never take it off yet there it was on the floor. She wiped away her tears only to find blood on her hands. Confused she checked herself, but didn't find anything until she looked closer to the neckless and saw there was blood on it.

"I have to get help!" Rouge said quickly starting to turn around to fly off

"I don't think so." She heard knuckles voice making her turn around

She was grabbed by Metal Shadow and Metal Sonic trying to break free, but couldn't. Looking up to the voice where she heard Knuckles voice came from stood a Metal Knuckles walking slowly up to her. There was a beeping sound which made it stopped completely then slowly looked down to her stomach staring at it. It slowly looked up at her with as she shook her head. The Metal punched her in the face causing Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow to lose their grip on her as she flew back rolling on the ground. The three Metals looked at each other and nodded to one another.

"The great Dr. Eggman would like to see you now, Rouge." Metal knuckles said as they walked over to her motionless body

Tails' POV

"Hey Tails are you in here?" Sonic shouted out from the top of the stairs

"Yeah just under here making some adjustments on the x-tornado, why is something up?" I asked

"You can never stop making adjustments on that thing can you?" he asked surprised

"Well, I have to keep it updated otherwise Dr. Eggman will have the upper hand on us." I replied

"WHO THE HELL RAN IN HOUSE WITH MUD ON THEIR SHOES!" I heard Cosmo yell from the living room

I rolled out from under the x-tornado only see Sonic's face in fear as I sighed.

"And I thought Amy was scary when she's mad." Sonic said as he slowly closed the door

"You know that isn't going to help you if you close the door." I said then rolled back under after grabbing a few more tools

"Well anyways there is actually something I wanted to see you about." He said

"So..." I said as I was nearly done

"We'll earlier today I ran into two people who weren't from around here, but as I went to greet them we were attacked by Scourge and after helping them out they were looking Noe."

I stopped what I was doing thinking hard and carefully about what he just said.

"Your saying Scourge attacked these two people?" I asked

"Well he also had a friend with him, I believe his name was Laveron oblen or something." Sonic said scratching his head trying to remember

I immediately roll out to see him with a horrified look on my face.

"Sonic do you even know what Scourge does for a living?" I asked hoping he would at least know

"Nope nor do I care." Sonic replied giving me a thumbs up

I just gave him an expressionless face.

"Sonic, you need to take things a little more seriously. Scourge is a mercenary killer for hire and to make matters worse," I said seriously rushing over to my computer and started typing away "The name Laveron sounds very familiar and if I'm correct... yes here it is. Laveron Oblivion is one of the deadliest mercenaries ever known as he was believed to have been dead for over 70 years."

"Over 70 years! He looked like he was just in his 30's." Sonic said surprised

"And you fought him?" I asked

"Well yeah, the other two fought Scourge as I fought Laveron. He nearly roasted me alive." Sonic said

"Well I'm about to roast your ass alive if you don't start clean the mess you made in my house Sonic!" Cosmo said darkly behind him causing him to jump

"AH! Where did you come from!?" Sonic asked nearly having a heart attack

"Does it matter?" Cosmo asked coldly then looked over to me with a loving face "Hey honey are you nearly finished?"

"Just about babe, but Sonic what did you mean?" I asked

"Well it seemed as if he was actually controlling both fire and lava." Sonic said "He only stopped attacking me because I believe Scourge was hurt badly fighting the other two."

"Um about these two you keep talking about, who are they?" I asked trying to get more info

"What are you two talking about?" Cosmo asked starting to take interest

"I'll tell you everything after I figure it all out." I said as she gave me a nod

"Well they were wolves, a boy and a girl. Their names were Destiny and Kibo. They had armor on, but their armor had the same symbol that Shadow started using about 14 years ago, you know that weird one on his guns?" Sonic said "that's why I came down here to see if it had anything to do with Shadow's past."

"Sure I'll check it out, but you also said they were looking for Noe?" I asked now getting more interested in whoever these people were

"Well they said they had something important to talk to him about, but wouldn't tell me anything more." Sonic said "Afterwards they met Shadow and Amy asking if they were a king and queen, but neither Noe nor I would believe it until they said so themselves."

"THEY ACTUALLY TOLD YOU!" I shouted at him in shock

"Wait a second you knew they were?" Sonic and Cosmo both asked in surprised

"*sigh* Yes, but Sonic there was a reason for it." I said and started typing away on the computer "If you really want to know then you will have to ask Amy about it. Tell her I said there is trouble on the way."

"Will do, but you'll also look into the other two right?" Sonic asked

"Yes. Oh and Sonic?" I asked watching him trying to tip toe out the door

"Yes?" he asked hoping Cosmo wouldn't noticed

"I would also like it very much if you could," I said pressing a button causing the door to close shut "If you could clean up your mess in my house." Then gave him a happy smile as he had the look of fear upon his face

"Not you too!" Sonic said as an angry Cosmo walk over to him "Come on Tails I thought we were brothers! Tails? TAILS…!"

? POV

"Are you sure this we'll make it to the right time?" A female voice asked

"Yes, I am more than sure!" A male's voice said

"That's what you said late time and we only went back in time about an hour." I said to him

"I'm telling you this time I am sure of it!" He replied "There's the opening! Get ready!"

We jumped out of the opening of the portal and waited for anything to attack us. It was night time as the sounds of crickets could only be heard.

"Wow." He said looking around completely dropping his guard "The past is so beautiful."

"Well hope we didn't arrive too early, but we need to found out what time period we are in and…" Her voice trailed off as she was drawn to something

We both looked at each other then back to her in confusion. She soon crouched for some reason as I continued to walk to her while he stopped behind me sensing something.

"Look Out!" He shouted to us as I looked back at him still walking

*Splash*

Coming up from out of the water I looked over to him and then the other way to see it was a large lake and I had fall in. She came out with a fish in her mouth with a happy look on her face. Luckily we both could swim and once out he was shaking his head at us.

"Are you two okay?" he asked

"Yea I'm alright, I should have been looking where I was going." I replied back then looked over to her "Why did you go to the lake all of a sudden?" while twisting my black hair with blue streaks

All she did was purr in delight as the look on her face made us both laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at" she growled then nibbled on the fish

He walked over taking the fish from her.

"We should cook this before you eat it." He said as she soon gave him the look where looked completely innocent

He tried to resist the urge to give in, but it was futile as he gave in and handed her the fish while sighing.

Soon after I sneezed catching their attention.

"I think a fire would be great." I said shivering from the cold

"Fine…" She said although it was clear she was cold as well

He had already broken down a tree as she used her power to ignite it making a nice size fire. The fire was already removing most of the water my light grey shirt drying it in almost no time at all. I looked back over to her only to see she was staring at the water as her eyes were that of a hunter watching its prey. Walking over to her I noticed the moon light shined onto the crystal clear water making the fish that were swimming about completely visible. The fish that she did start eating was already nothing but bones and stared at the fish with hungry eyes.

I looked to my side to see him stand there giggling quietly without her hearing him. She soon saw him and started giving him an angry look. He stopped his giggling and had a clam, but little frightened look. She returned he gaze back to the fish swimming. Out of nowhere the fish stopped swimming as they were all floated up out of the water and pointed at her while she was surprised at first.

"Silver, don't you dare…" She said darkly as the fish were slowly floating towards her

"Come on blaze they just want a small kiss!" He teased her then started moving the fish faster towards her

"AH!" she screamed as she started running away from the fish as they were closing in on her like planes

"AHAH!" I laughed before I noticed the group of flying fish chasing blaze split in half and started coming towards me "Oh no…"

Before I could start running the fish froze in place and slowly I turned over to see what was going on with silver. Blaze was on top of him as she was kissing him passionately. I turned away blushing then cleared out my throat loud enough for both of them to hear. Gosh the two of them just don't ever get enough of each other.

"Is that you wanted right?" Blazed asked Silver as she purred

"Uh…uh… yeah…" he said stunned completely, but loved it

She quickly grabbed one of the fish behind her and had it kiss silver making him snap out of his daze wiping away mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked splashing water on his face still wiping his mouth

"For chasing us with the fish." She said satisfied then nibbled on it

After we settled down it was all a peaceful night sitting by the fire. It wasn't until I saw Blaze stare deeply into the fire.

"We haven't had any kind of fun like this in a very long time and I wish it could last forever, but let us not forget why we are here." She said tossing a stick into the fire as it engulfed it

Watching it I thought back to a memory that still haunted me even in my sleep. Those red glowing eyes of those machines that ruined our lives and the world.

"For now let's just rest." Silver said as he yawned "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Someone is coming," Blaze warned us sitting up straight "or rather 'something' is coming."

Silver and I looked at her in confusion, until we could also hear someone coming. Immediately Silver quickly stood up as I went behind blaze ready for anything. Soon I could feel someone's presence not far from us only for it to disappear.

"Show yourself!" I shouted as there was no response

We waited there in silence until blaze pulled me in front of her. I could see a faint glow of a figure from the darkness of the night from behind where I was. What stood out of the most of this figure was the eyes that looked like a demon.

"Well hello Alex, blaze, and silver," a female voice said as the eyes narrowed "I have something to ask of you all."


End file.
